Our Unknown Love
by love2burn4tim
Summary: Jude Harrison is 22 y.o., not married & has a son who is sick. She has the love & support of her family & freinds & 1 other special person. To find our more READ & REVIEW! ENJOY!
1. Intro & Prolgue

**Our Unknown Love**

This story takes place within the music industry of G-Major, but no Instant Star. Characters are the same as well as their personas, somewhat. Let me introduce you.

Jude Harrison – 22 y.o. Singer, songwriter & producer at G-Major. Mother of Bailey Thomas Harrison. She has been in the music industry & G-Major since she was 16 and has always been produced by Tommy Quincy and they never dated, but have always been best friends and have a very close relationship.

Bailey Thomas Harrison – Bay (nickname) - 4 y.o. son of Jude Harrison.

Stuart Harrison: Father of Jude & Sadie Harrison, Grandpa to Bailey

Tommy (Thomas) Quincy – 27 y.o. Former singer of Boyz Attack, currently songwriter and producer at G-Major. He has been producing Jude Harrison since the age of 16. Important role as best friend and maybe a little more to Jude Harrison and father figure to Bailey.

Sadie Harrison Taylor – 24 y.o. Big sister to Jude, Aunt and Mommy #2 to Bailey of course when Jude is not around. Married to Kwest for 1 year now, no kids yet.

Kwest Taylor – 27 y.o. Best friend to Tommy & Jude. Husband to Sadie and of course Uncle to Bailey.

And here are the other main characters but I don't want to go into too much detail. Their roles are pretty much the same as in the show. Portia is still around and so is Patsy. SME, Jamie, Mason and Chaz are in this fic too. I'm not using the drama of Instant Star because this something a little different.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Instant Star, G-Major or the characters of this story, maybe except for Bailey and what's about to happen in this story. If it sounds like another story that you've heard of let me know & I'll tell you what my idea is for this. I honestly just thought of this.

**Prologue**

22 year old Jude Harrison was sitting in the doctor's office lounge waiting for the doctor to return with the test results of her 4 year old little boy that was taken a few weeks ago. Little Bailey Thomas Harrison has been ill on and off for the past 3 months and his pediatrician couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He had fevers every so often, was very weak, became fatigued very quickly, and had a really bad cough intermittently.

This was not normal for her little boy who has grown up to be so happy. Bailey Thomas was born on December 24th; her "Special Christmas Present" is what she called him. He was 7 pounds, 6 ounces, 19 and a half inches long, a pretty big baby for her small stature. He also had a full head of hair, black hair with hints of brown and gorgeous blue-gray eyes.

Bay, is what Jude called him was a very easy baby to take care of but as he got older his personality started to reveal. In fact he was just like his mother, stubborn at times, well most of the time, he loved music and is starting to learn how to play the guitar and sing too. Everyone was mesmerized by his voice, no training whatsoever but he had the voice of a little angel. There were times though when he acted just like his father, but she never could validate that. The only reason she knew those were not her attributes was because the ones when Bay did act like her, father Stuart confirmed it by saying "You were exactly like that at that age," and then he'd just laugh at the memory. He was very neat which Jude was not, Bay always said to her "Mommy don't throw your clothes on the floor. Put them away like this. See…" and then he's show her. He was learning to play the piano, too which he took lessons for, he sometimes had a bad temper and most of all he was very over protective of his mother. He never liked any man to go near her or even talk to her. Bailey even told the men his mother met without hesitation, "I don't like you!" After that Jude would no longer talk to them. If her son was not happy with the men that came in her life, then she would not be either.

The only few men that Bailey was happy with, Jude had no romantic relations with them. Her father Stuart of course, Jamie the boy next door, SME: Speid, Wally and Kyle her band, Kwest her sister's husband, Darius her boss and manager, and Tommy Quincy her co-producer, co-writer and best friend. Bailey and Tommy have always had a special bond from the day he was born and Jude never understood why but was glad there was another father figure in Bailey's life other than her own father. Their bond is so close that Bailey's first word other than "Mama" was "Dada" and Tommy had been holding him at the time and till this day Bay sometimes calls him "Dad" or "Daddy."

His doctor, Dr. Lauren Davis, decided to have a few more vials of blood drawn from little Bailey and run some other special tests. Finally she returned and called Jude into her office. Jude picked up Bailey and sat him down to play with the toys in Dr. Davis' office. "So, doc what's wrong with my little boy?" "Jude, I don't know how to tell you this." "Just say it and get it over with!" "I'm sorry, but Bailey has Leukemia." Jude felt droplets form at the bottom of her eyes, but held them back. "So what can we do?" "Well Jude, I know that this is very difficult, but there is a positive side to this." "And what's that?" "We caught it early and he can undergo some treatment, but we will eventually need to find a bone marrow donor and the sooner the better." "Ok, so what do we need to do?" "Here are some pamphlets, books and a list of other reading materials for you to look at so you have an idea of what will be going on and what is needed to be done. Go through it and let's schedule something in 1 week so we can further discuss it. Okay?" "Alright, thank you Dr. Davis."


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Unknown Love Chapter 1**

Jude was driving home from the doctor's office and Bailey was asleep in his car seat at the back of her Mustang. Tears were descending from her eyes as she began to reminisce about her life and Bailey.

Jude never really had good luck when it came to meeting guys. Her dad allowed her to date when she turned 16, not being allowed to date was not a problem. Jude was beautiful with her golden blonde hair with chestnut highlights, beautiful blue-green eyes, and a flattering figure. It just happened that the guys she met were just, well…"assholes" as she best described them. That's when she decided to focus on her passion, music, when she was given the opportunity of a lifetime.

**6 years ago…**

When Jude was old enough to date which was at 16 and her dad allowed her to, she started working as an artist at G-Major. How was she discovered you ask. Her older sister Sadie had been working as an assistant at G-Major, a recording label in Toronto. At that time she was also dating Kwest who was a sound engineer and producer. Sadie had Kwest over to meet her dad and Jude; they had been dating for about a month already. Sadie was in the kitchen with her dad preparing dinner and Kwest was making conversation with Stuart. Jude had not met Kwest yet and was out in their backyard strumming a few chords on her guitar and singing…

"Your Eyes" by Alexz Johnson

If I was drowning in the sea, Would you dive right in and save me?

If I was falling like a star, Would you be right there to catch me?

If I was dreaming of your kiss, Oooo, Would you look right through me?

**Bridge**

Ohh, I……On the street I'm waiting

Ohh, I……..(And) In my heart it's raining

**Chorus**

Your eyes - are holding up the sky

Your eyes - make me weak, I don't know why

Maybe, your eyes make me scared to tell the truth

I thought my heart was bullet-proof

Now I'm dancing on the roof

And everybody knows - I'm into you

Oooo, I'm into you

When Kwest heard the voice he asked, "Excuse me. Mr. Harrison, but who is that singing." "Oh, that's Jude Sadie's younger sister. Have you met her yet?" "No, I haven't. She has a wonderful voice." "Thank you Kwest and yes she does. She's been singing since she was 4 years old and playing the guitar since 5." "Oh, sorry Kwest, let me introduce you to her I guess I didn't realize she was home already." Sadie said and led Kwest to the backyard where Jude was. "Hey Jude!" Sadie said and Jude glared at her. "Oops, sorry Jude. Jude this is Kwest my boyfriend, Kwest my sister Jude." "Hi! Nice to meet you!" Jude greeted while extending her hand out to shake and Kwest accepted replying, "Nice to meet you too!" "You two get to know each other and I'll call you when dinner's ready." "Thanks!" They both said.

"So Jude, your dad says you've been singing since you were 4?" Kwest asked taking a seat on the steps of the porch. "Yea pretty much." "Do you like it?" "No. Actually I love it! I love music!" Jude exclaimed. "What else do you do?" "Well other than sing, write my own lyrics, I play the guitar, piano but I'm not very good at it and drums but just to mess around. I have a band that I sing with, SME, we play at school at sometimes we get gigs at clubs or bars. It's just to earn some extra money, so maybe one day we can record a demo." "Really. Wow! So have you thought about singing professionally?" "Yea all the time! But like I said we're trying to earn money so we can get studio time to make a demo. Getting studio time is really expensive." "Yes it is. But what if I were to tell you that I maybe able to get you free studio time?" "Shut! Up! Are you serious?! That would be so great!" "Look, here's my card. Why don't you and your band come to my work on Friday after you get off school?" Jude takes the card in her hand and is in awe of what she read. "You work for G-Major and you're a producer?" "Ya, I'm one of many producers that we have there." "Kwest I don't know what to say." Jude moved towards him and gave him a tight hug and said, "Thank you so much!" "No problem. So far from what I've heard, you're really good." "Thanks," is all Jude could say still getting over the shock of what just happened.

Since that faithful day, Jude's life had never been the same. Jude finally arrived at her home. Since she had turned 18, she decided to buy her own house. She wanted to live on her own so she could be more independent and make decisions without anyone butting in. It's not that she didn't love her dad, Sadie or Kwest who had become like a brother, she just felt like to needed to grow on her on her own, make mistakes and learn from them and she couldn't do that if she lived with her dad and her big sister.

As soon as Jude entered her house, she walked to Bailey's room to put him into his bed so he could continue his nap. She kissed the top of his head being careful to not wake him then stepped out back to the family living room. She got on her cell phone to call her one best friend who was always there for her, who knew her better than she knew herself, he watched and allowed her to grow into the woman that she is today and even though they were only friends he loved her unconditionally…Tommy Quincy. "Hi Jude! How was Bay's doctor's appointment?" Tom answered. "Hey Tom….," she replied but could speak no further. Her breath became shaky, tears began to fall and Tom knew something was wrong as he heard the sniffles through the phone. "Jude, baby what's wrong?" He asked with concern. Jude tried to control her sobs but it was just too hard, "Tommy, Bailey's sick," is all she said. From the sadness he detected in her voice, Tom's heart began to ache, "Just stay there sweetie, I'm on my way," he said and immediately hung up without a goodbye. After hanging up with Tom, Jude started to feel a little better know that Tommy was going to be there for her and Bailey just as he always had been from the day she met him, to the day he was born and till now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Our Unknown Love Chapter 2**

Jude began to recall her memories of when she first met Tommy Quincy. She arrived at G-Major with her band SME and friends, Speid, Wally and Kyle. They were immediately greeted by her sister Sadie, "Hey guys!" "Hey Sades!" The group replied. "So Jude, how do you feel?" "Nervous. I stomach feels like it has knots in it." "Relax sis. You're a great performer, and you love what you do. You'll be fine. There's Kwest." "Thanks Sadie!" Jude said with a small smile and hugged her big sister.

"Hey Superstar!" Kwest hollered and gave Jude a hug. "Hey Kwest! This is SME: Speid, Wally and Kyle." She introduced as she pointed to each member. "I'm no superstar." Jude added. "No, but you will be. I'm sure of it." Kwest disagreed showing confidence in his new found friend and band mates.

Kwest led Jude to the office of Darius Mills, Owner of G-Major and introduced them individually. "So, Kwest tells me that you are going to be the next big star here in Canada and that you're going to make me a lot of money." Darius spoke trying to intimidate them, but still show a big smile on his face. Jude knew that he would be tough, but had a big heart; he just would never show it. "Us, stars? Well we hope so. If we make you a lot of money then that just means you'll have more money to pay us. Right?" Jude commented back grinning. SME and Kwest just stared at her in shock with her answer. Darius glared at her, then let out a big laugh showing amusement in her statement and everyone else followed suit.

Then they heard clapping behind them. The mysterious man had been there for the last few minutes listening to introductions. He took in the beauty of the only female standing in the room at that moment, she was vision of perfection in his eyes from what he could see from a side view, the twinkling blue-green eyes, lustrous blonde hair, and developing figure from what he could tell in the fitted jeans, black tank top and white button down shirt, he knew that she was only 16. He observed how her lips moved when she spoke and her demeanor as she not only represented herself but her band. Standing in front of the double doors was no other than Tommy Quincy. "You know you are the first person to comment back to Big D here and actually make him laugh. No one has ever done that, not even me." Tommy commented as he approached the group and Darius abruptly stopped laughing. As everyone turned their head to acknowledge the mystery voice, Jude took notice of him approaching them. He was tall, about 6 ft, dark hair carefully sculpted, body well defined from what she could see through the fitted white t-shirt and loose fitted jeans and the most amazing blue-grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Ah, just the person I needed to see. Tom, meet your new artist and her band. Jude and SME: Speid, Wally and Kyle. Jude and guys, meet Tommy Quincy, one of our top producers and your producer." Tom shook each of the guy's hands, and then finally Jude's. When their hands touched there was this unusual force that connected the two together, they shook but held the grasp for what seemed like forever. "Nice to meet you!" Jude said shyly with a half smile. They finally both realized that neither had let go and finally pulled away. "You too," Tom replied replicating her smile. "Wait, Quincy? As in Little Tommy Q." Speid commented. Tommy just glowered at him and said, "Don't ever call me Little Tommy Q. again!"

After introductions were completed, Kwest and Tom had led the group to one of the vacant studio. "So I guess we're going to do one complete track and have Darius listen after?" Tom questioned. "I thought we were just doing a demo?' Jude asked back. "Actually, Darius has a lot of confidence in you after I spoke to him about you and gave the go ahead to do 1 full track, vocals, instruments and mixing." Kwest spoke. "Are you serious?!" Speid asked excitedly. "Yea, we are and so is Darius. So get in there and set up." Kwest ordered and the guys rushed out of the studio to get their equipment.

"So I heard that you're a songwriter?" Tom asked Jude. "Umm, yea, I guess I am." Jude replied looking down at her feet. "Take a seat and show me what you got." Jude did as she was told and pulled out a journal from her messenger bag that she always carried with her. She opened up her journal to "Your Eyes," and Tom showed it to Kwest. "This is the song you sang when we were at your back porch isn't it?" Kwest asked and Jude nodded. "Is it good?" Tom inquired. "Yea, T, it's real good. I'm tellin' you this girl has got what it takes!"

As soon as SME had finished setting up, Jude stepped into the soundproof booth; she slipped the headphones on and sat on the stool placed in front of the microphone. "You ready, girl?" Tommy asked and Jude nodded. Kwest and Tommy made a few adjustments on the soundboard, then Tom counted off and signaled Jude to begin. As the words coursed through the speakers, both Tommy and Jude had made eye contact and they never falter to break.

Darius came in and observed his new star and the group, while Kwest observed as well but was focused on his best friend on the girl just on the other side of the glass. Kwest knew from then on there would be a special bond between the two. As the last words faded from the speakers, Darius clapped as well as Sadie who was also standing in the threshold, he announced, "You guys are perfect, just what we need here at G-Major. Let's all take a 90 minute dinner break, Jude, SME come to my office after to review the contracts. Sadie, call your dad and have him come down along with an attorney if he wants and the same goes for you guys so we can get those contract signed."

Darius walked off and the group in the studio cheered and hugged each other ecstatic about the news they just received. As Jude went around the room, she finally reached Tommy and they embraced each other, and he spoke without releasing her "Congratulations, girl!" "Thanks!" She said as they finally let go. "Hey dude!" Speid called out to Jude. "We're all gonna head home so we can get some grub and bring our parents down, and she nodded.

Jude was about to see if Sadie wanted to get some dinner, but when she looked around she was gone. "Where's Sadie?" Jude asked. Tom replied, "Well if you notice, Kwest is gone too. They decided to get dinner before meeting with your dad later. We don't get long breaks around here so I think they wanted to take advantage of it." "Oh, well, I guess I'll head home and come back later." Jude decided feeling abandoned and started to pick up her belongings. Tommy noticed the tone of loneliness in her voice. "Sadie has already called your dad to meet here later. So would you maybe….like to go to dinner… with me….you know as friends, producer-artist, co-writers and we can get to know each other better?" He asked with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, rocking back and forth on his feet. "After all we will be working together almost everyday," Tom concluded. Jude noticed the slight nervousness in his voice and actions and answered, "Sure, I'd love to." "Great!" Tommy smiled and was happy that his offer was not rejected. Jude left her things in the studio, grabbed her purse and Tommy gently took her other hand in his and pulled her out of the studio. From this point on, they knew that this would be the start of a very special friendship.


	4. Chapter 3

**Our Unknown Love Chapter 3**

Finally Tommy entered at Jude's house using his spare key. He saw her in the kitchen preparing to brew a fresh pot of coffee, taking the tissue she had in her hand and dabbing under eyes. He stood there for a moment taking in her sadness wondering what was going on. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and then she turned around hugging him back. As Tommy kissed the top of her head tears began to fall again from her already red puffy eyes and he embraced her even tighter. They walk together back into the living room never releasing their hold and sat on the loveseat. He allowed her to cry as long as she need and when she was ready he was there willing to listen.

When her sobbing subsided, Tommy stood up to retrieve 2 cups of coffee and then a wet wash cloth from the bathroom to place a warm compress on her eyes and wipe away the dry salty tears from her face. They both took a sip from their cups and placed them back down on the center table. "Bay taking a nap?" Tom asked and Jude nodded. She breathed deeply and heavily sighed before she spoke, "Bailey has Leukemia." "What, how is that possible?!" Tommy asked in complete shock. As she turned to him she could see drops beginning to form from the lower lids of his eyes. "I don't know. You know how he's been sick on and off for the past 3 months. I got concerned a few weeks ago because you know how Bay rarely get sick." Tom nodded in agreement because whenever Bailey was sick he was always there helping Jude to take care of him. "So Dr. Davis decided to run some more tests and that's why we were at her office earlier to get the results." "So what do we need to do to get him better?" He asked with more interest. "She said the good part of this is that it was caught early, Bay would have to go in for some treatments, but we'd eventually we'd need to find a bone marrow donor. She gave me some pamphlets, books and a list of other materials so I can understand it more, know what's available in treatments and how finding a donor works." "Ok, so let's start reading these and if we need to go to the library then we will." Tommy instructed. "Have you told your family yet?" She shook her head, "No not yet, but I'll call them right now and have them over for dinner and we'll tell them then. Will you stay?" "Of course," he replied and gave her small peck on her lips. Jude smiled at his gesture and went to get her phone from her purse.

While Jude was making her calls in the kitchen, Tommy heard little foot steps coming from the hall of where the bedrooms were, and there was Bailey. As soon as he saw him he shouted, "Hey Dad!" "Hey bud!" Tommy said with the widest smile he always got when he saw Bailey. He picked Bailey up placing him on his lap and they hugged each other and then rubbed their foreheads together growling like they were raging bulls. Jude was watching from behind while she was on the phone at giggled at most 2 most important men in her life. They did this every time they saw each other. Bay never did this with anyone else, not even Jude, it his and Tommy's special greeting for each other. "How's my boy doing?" Tom asked trying to hide his sadness. "Good, but I'm sick again," Bailey answered. "I know sweetie and we're gonna find a way to make you all better." "Good, cuz I hate being sick!" Bailey said with a pout. "Me too," Tom replied.

"They'll all be over around 7 tonight for dinner and I'm just gonna order some Italian from Belissimo's and have it delivered." "Sounds good babe." Tom called while he was talking with Bailey. Jude smiled at what he called her. It was one of the many names he called her, other than 'Girl,' or 'Big Eyes,' which were strictly to be used by him. Other times it was either 'babe, baby, honey, hun, or sweetie.' She had questioned him about it when she was 17 when they were working late one night in the studio.

**5 years ago…..**

"Tommy?" "Yea babe," he replied and she giggled. "Why do you call me that?" "Call you what?" "Those names, I mean I know you've always called me "Girl" or "Big Eyes," and that's always been between you and me.

But why do you use "babe, baby, hun, honey, or sweetie on me. I've heard you use them on your dates or your brief girlfriends. Why do you call me those when I'm not your girlfriend and we're not dating?" "I never really thought about it. Well you know why I call you 'Girl and Big Eyes." "Yea, 'Big Eyes' cuz of my eyes and 'Girl' cuz you see me as 'your girl' since we've worked together. But what about the others?" "I guess I call you the other terms because it just feels right and natural for me to call you those and to be honest I like using those terms for you too, "and Tom smiled. "You know, you use those terms on me too. Why? Like you said we're not together or dating." Jude smiled too, "well, I guess I like calling you those too, and it feels right. But it feels strange for me to hear it sometimes, and I have no boyfriend to worry about. So what else is your excuse?" "I'm sorry if bothers you. Do you want to know the truth?" "Uh, yea so maybe I won't feel weird about it." "Ok. I use those terms for different reasons. 1. To make them feel special; 2. So I don't have to remember their names; 3. So they don't whine and pout acting like kids; and 4. So they don't act like bitches towards you." Tom explained and Jude laughed at the first few reasons. "And why would they act like bitches towards me?!" Jude asked as in shock. Tom took her hands into his looking her straight into her blue pools, "When I go out with girls, they know my work is important, they also know that you are one of my artists and my best friend. I told them that no matter what, you would always come first, above everything else, especially them."

As Jude was listening to his reason, she pulled him into her arms and began to shed a few tears; Tom pushed her back placing her face in his palms to wipe her cheeks, "Thank you Quincy. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." "You're welcome Girl. And you have no idea though how lucky I feel to have you in mine." When Tommy finished wiping her remaining tears, the gap between their faces closed bringing their lips together like magnets and neither one of them tried to pull apart. Jude brought her hands behind his neck and pulled him in deepening their kiss. As they finally separated, they just looked at each other in silence and then smiled. Since then, at any given time they've used those terms of endearment towards each other as they pleased as if they were a couple even though they weren't. Close family and friends learned to shrug it off because they knew the closeness of their relationship, but also knew they had a special bond and they refused to break it. As for others, they looked at them strangely and had their issues, but over all Jude and Tommy didn't care what others thought, because that's exactly who they were, just Jude and Tommy, nothing more.

"Bailey sweetie why don't you go to your room to read or play with your toys or guitar. Tommy and I have to do some reading." Jude said as she was walking towards them. "Ok mom!" He shouted out and skipped to his room. "Jude, he knows that he's sick." "Yea I know. He's a smart kid. He really pays attention to his surroundings even when it's not about him."

Jude and Tommy were in the living room reading through the material Dr. Davis given. It was about 6:15 in the evening so Jude decided to order the food so it would arrive on time. They continued to rifle through papers, pamphlets and flip through pages, making notes and questions on pad to ask at the next appointment.

Suddenly at 5 minutes to 7 the doorbell rang and the food was delivered and right behind the delivery boy was Stuart, Sadie, Kwest, Mason and Chaz. Yes, Chaz and Mason have been a couple now for almost 2 years now. Everyone said "Hello" and gave hugs all around. "Where's my grandson?" Stuart asked. "He's in his room dad playing. Leave him for a little bit longer to play so when he comes out he'll be really hungry," Jude said and Stuart nodded. As they were all placing the food and dishes out on the dining table, they were interrupted by singing heard coming from the area of the hallway. They listened carefully…

"**Home" by Michael Buble**

Another summer day

Has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I wanna go home

Mmmmmmmm

"Is that Bay singing?" Tommy asked. "Yea, I think so." Jude answered and they continued to listen.

Maybe surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

I just wanna go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you

Each one a line or two

"I'm fine baby, how are you?"

Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat

And you deserve more than that

"What song is he singing?" Stuart asked. "'Home' by Michael Buble," Mason replied. "Wow! Pop-Jazz, I'm impressed. He's really good for 4 years old." Chaz commented. "What did you expect him to sing, "Pick Up the Pieces" from you guys? I think not!" Jude said giggling and Tommy rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

Another aeroplane

Another sunny place

I'm lucky I know

But I wanna go home

Mmmm, I've got to go home

Let me go home

I'm just too far from where you are

I wanna come home

"Jude, he sounds like an angel!" Sadie said and Jude's eyes began to water again. Tommy noticed and buried her face into his chest to control her tears. He knew that she wouldn't want them to see her like this, at least not yet since she hadn't told them anything.

And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life

It's like I just stepped outside

When everything was going right

And I know just why you could not

Come along with me

'Cause this was not your dream

But you always believed in me

Another winter day has come

And gone away

In even Paris and Rome

And I wanna go home

Let me go home

"Looks like we have another performer in the family." Kwest stated. As Jude heard his comment she looked up at Tommy and they both smiled and lightly kissed. "We have an amazing son Jude." Tommy said.

And I'm surrounded by

A million people I

Still feel all alone

Oh, let me go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home

I've had my run

Baby, I'm done

I gotta go home

Let me go home

It will all be all right

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

As soon as Bailey had finished singing, Tommy went to get Bailey, while Jude made sure all signs of tears were gone.

Everyone was at the dinner table and enjoyed the dinner, garlic bread, linguine and clams, anti-pasta, shells stuffed with ricotta cheese topped with meat sauce and spaghetti. And for dessert Tiramisu.

It was about 9 in the evening now, Bailey's bed time. Bailey went around the room to wish everyone a good night. Jude and Tommy took Bailey for his nightly bath, bedtime prayer, song and kiss. It was a nightly routine for the three of them and Bailey didn't want it any other way.

Everyone took a seat in the living room to talk and noticed the books and pamphlets on the coffee table. They all looked at each other with concern wondering what was going on. Tommy came in first and noticed the group's expressions. "Tom what's with all of this information on Leukemia?" Sadie asked. "Um, I think you should wait for Jude to tell you. It's not my place and she should be out in a sec," Is all Tommy could say and took a seat on the single sofa chair.

Jude finally came into the room and they all looked towards her. She looked at Tommy and took a seat on the ottoman in front of him. He moved forward so she was sitting directly in front of him and took her hands in his. "Jude honey, what's going on and why do you have all this information on Leukemia?" Stuart asked. Jude began, "This is so hard for me and I don't know how to tell you all this…." Tears started again, but this time the sobs were louder that she couldn't go on. Tommy pulled her in closer, her face in the palm of her hands now buried in his chest. He leaned in to her ear and whispered a question and Jude replied with a nod. "Tommy, please tell us what's going on. Is Jude sick?" Sadie asked. Tommy inhaled then exhaled deeply, and tears started from his own eyes but he controlled them. "Guys, Jude's not sick…Bailey is." Sobbing was now heard throughout the entire room, but luckily Bailey's room was on the other side of the house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Our Unknown Love Chapter 4**

As the shedding of tears throughout the room finally settled, little shuffles were heard coming closer to the room along with quiet cries and sniffling. Everyone turned their heads and saw Bailey appear into the living room running up to Jude and Tommy. They all smiled at the three seeing the love and support they had always given each other since Bailey was born. Even though they were not a "real family" per say, in their hearts they knew they were.

"What's wrong baby?" Jude spoke soothingly to her son as she scooped him up onto her lap and Tom rubbed Bailey's back to calm him down. "I had a bad dream Mommy," Bailey said as he buried his face into Jude's chest. "Do you wanna talk about bud?" Tommy asked and took Bailey from Jude wrapping one arm around him and the other on Jude's waist. Bailey sighed looking up at Tommy, "I – I was dreaming that I was in a long room. It h-had w-w-white walls all over and in da back of me was da sky wit' white clouds. Then you and Daddy," everyone smiled as they heard him call Tom 'Daddy' and continued to listen, "were standing at the end of the room and were crying. And then I saw Auntie Sadie, Gramps, Uncle Kwest, and Uncle Mason and Chaz at the back of you waving to me, but I didn't know why. And den I was bein' p-pulled away from you, but no one was in back of me. Then I started to cry and yell, 'Mommy, Daddy please!! I don't wanna go!!' I yelled over, an' over, an' over again, but you Mommy and Daddy didn't hear me an' just kept crying. An' an' then I was trying to reach you but I couldn't. I was pulled more far away from you into the clouds dat were in da back and then I cried cuz I didn't see you guys anymore. Dat's when I woke up." Bailey finally finished his story and everyone was trying to quickly wipe away their tears that had fallen again so Bay wouldn't see. He returned to Jude placing his head in the crook of her neck and Jude rubbed his back, "Mommy I'm sleepy." "I know sweetie say good night to everyone again and I'll get you back to bed. You've got pre-school in the morning." Jude kissed the top Bay's head and Tommy did the same. "Night-night everybody," Bailey said. "Night Bay," everyone spoke and Jude walked through the hall towards Bailey's room.

"So what do we need to do for Bailey?" Stuart asked. "Well, Jude and I have been reading these pamphlets and books Dr. Davis gave her earlier today. It looks like Bailey will have to go through some treatments and we will need to find a bone marrow donor as soon as possible. We're gonna have to make another appointment for next week with Dr. Davis to discuss the matter more." Tom had explained. "Is it serious Tom? Why do we need to find a donor a.s.a.p.?" Kwest asked and Tom continued, "In general of course Bailey having Leukemia is serious, but the sooner we find a donor and do the transplant the better for Bailey. There are of course risk factors always involved like in any other cancer treatment." As everyone listened they all picked up either a pamphlet or book that was sitting on the coffee table.

Then Mason spoke, "So pretty much anyone can be a donor as long as we match, right?" "Yea pretty much." Tom replied. "So we can all go and get tested and see if any of us are matches. Dad you and I can definitely go and Jude too and then anyone else in case none of us match." Sadie stated and everyone nodded to agree.

"Hey Tom?" Mason called quietly moving closer to Tommy. "Yea." "Have you talked to Jude yet, you know, about finding Bailey's dad?" Mason questioned. Tom shook his head, "No, I haven't. The topic hasn't even come up yet. You know it's a sore subject with her because no one agreed with her or supported her on her decision except for you and me." "She knows that he might be a match right?" "I'm pretty sure she knows that it's a possibility. I'll have to talk to her about it later." Remember when she first told you and me about it?" Mason reminded Tommy.

**Just before Jude turned 18, 4 years ago…..**

It was late a late night at G-Major and Jude was in studio A, she was lying on the couch behind the sound board and her head laid on Tommy's lap with her eyes closed trying to get a little rest after a full day of writing, recording and mixing. Mason was sitting at the sound board listening to a few tracks they had just finished recording for his album to give it one more review before handing it over to Darius. Tommy's head was lolled back on the back on the couch as well, mindlessly running his fingers through Jude's silk locks, and then she suddenly spoke, "Guys I've made a few decisions recently and it's going to be a present to myself for my 18th Birthday." Tommy propped his head up looking down at her, "And what's that Girl?" Mason turned his head to listen to what his best friend had to say. "I've decided to…first buy a house and live on my own." "Ok that's good start, gain some independence. I like it!" Mason replied and Jude continued, "And I've decided to have a baby."

Tom abruptly stood up and heard a 'thud' as Jude had fallen to the floor, "Hey, what the hell?!" Jude screeched as she got up from the floor and straightened herself out and glared at Tom. "What?! Who's the daddy?!" Mason quickly stood up and asked. "I'll kill the bastard!" Tom started pacing the room with so much anger, his teeth grinding, and fists balled up ready to punch almost anyone who got in his way. "Guys, calm down!" Jude yelled out and pushed Mason back into his chair. Then she directly went up to Tommy and grabbed his wrists and pulled him back down onto the couch to sit so he'd calm down and let loose of his fists. Jude went down to her knees and took Tommy's face into her hands, leaning her head against his, he then closed his eyes, and she lightly kissed him on his soft lips and whispered, "Baby, I need you to seriously calm down, I'm not pregnant," Jude said and at the gesture Tommy breathed deeply and hugged her in relief that she wasn't pregnant. Then he pulled her up and placed her on his lap holding her close and her arms around his neck. "So then why do you want to have a baby and how would you?" Mason finally asked.

"Well the reason I want to have a baby is because I know I'm ready for one." "But Jude, you're only turning 18, sweetie. You still have a lot of growing up to do." Tom said. "I know my age Tom, but I also know that I've lived the life of an adult since I was 16 and since I've been here at G-Major and you know I'm more adult than other girls who are my age. I want to have it while I'm still young." "You're right about that, and you are really young still, but a baby's a big responsibility."

"I know it is, but Darius isn't pushing me for my album since he's got Mason, Karma, SME, Speid also doing his solo album and a whole new crew of artists coming in. Besides, he's already spoken to me about taking a break since I've been doing really well the past few years. I can go into the studio when ever I want when it's available to record. We even talked about me doing some co-producing with you and Kwest and co-writing with you Mase and some of the new artists. He thinks it will help broaden my career. So basically, I'm a female version of you Quincy, except much prettier and sexier, and minus the shiny parachute pants." Tommy gaped at her last remark. Leaning into her ear he whispered, "Well I positively agree with you on the first two points, you are definitely prettier and sexier," then he ran his hand along the top her leg allowing his fingers to graze on the inside of her thigh touching her center and was smirking and Jude was surprised at his actions and slapped him at the back of his head even though she enjoyed his touch, he removed his hand.

"You're right Jude you have grown up a lot the past few years and I really think you'd make a great Mommy!" Mason said. "Thanks Mason! It really means a lot to me." Jude said and removed herself from Tommy to give Mason a hug. "So the next question is, how?" Mason wondered. "I've already done some research, spoken to my doctor and already went to a fertility clinic. I'm going to do an IUI." She explained and sat back next to Tommy on the couch. "You're going to do a what?!" Mason asked even more confused. "An IUI, it means "Intrauterine Insemination." "What do they do exactly?" Tom finally spoke. "Well, it's when they take washed and prepared sperm and place it in the cavity of the womb when it around the time of ovulation." "Ok and where will you get the sperm?" Mason added. "The fertility clinic had me fill out an application in their system and on it asks what I would basically look for in a man and then they would match it up to someone that met the criteria on my application. When they find candidates they would let me read their applications and I would get to choose one. All I have to do now is wait till I actually turn 18 to make a final decision." "So you'll know who the father is?" Tom asked. "Yes and no. The names of the candidates are kept anonymous and I only see a number, but the clinic has the records of the donors." "Jude, hun I have to get going." Mason said while standing up and Jude met him to give a hug goodbye. "Whatever your decision is, I'm there for you 101, just call me." "Thanks Mase! You're the best!" "I know! Bye Quincy!" He replied laughing and Tom waved bye.

[I referred to this site for information:  in the present…

After reminiscing, Tommy and Mason walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and tea for everyone and Jude was still with Bailey. Tommy spoke again, "You know she might not want to find him though." "Why do you say that?" Mason asked. "Well after you left that night we talked more and she said that not ever knowing the father would be best for her and the baby. No worries and no problems." Tommy clarified to Mason. "Well it looks like we have even bigger problems now," Mason said and left back to the living room.

**Tommy recalled again to that night…..**

When Mason left the studio Jude sat next to Tommy on the couch again and she laid her head on his chest while he wrapped his arms securely around her. "Jude, why don't you try to get pregnant the normal way?" Tom inquired with curiosity. "I think it's better if I don't know who the father is Tom. So that way there's no attachment, no worries and no problems. I won't have to worry if he's cheating on me, or if he's going to hurt me or if he'll help take care or even love my baby." "I guess you have a point." Tommy said. "Plus, you know everything I've been through with the guys I've dated. They all turned out to major fuckin' assholes." "That's true." Tommy agreed.

"You remember Mike when I was 16; he tried to force himself on me while we were at the movies." Jude reminded Tommy. "Yea I remember that night. I was on my date with Sheryl at Luna's Restaurant when you called. Luckily we already finished eating." "Oh, yea! She was in the Hummer when you picked me up and then you told her to sit in the back and then she was all pouty. That was kinda rude Quincy considering she was your date." Jude laughed. "What?! You were hurt and upset, I wasn't gonna do that to you." "Aww, weren't you the sweet one?!" Jude responded sardonically.

"And then you went out with that guy, Erik." Tommy reminded Jude and she began to shake. "You ok?" Tommy asked kissing the top of her head. "Yea, I'm ok. It's just he was the worst out of all of them. I was lucky to get out of there alive." Jude's memory evoked to that night. She had been dating Erik for about a month and things seemed to going well. They were at his apartment watching a DVD movie and they began to kiss. The kiss became a little stronger, and then his hands began to roam Jude's body. She kept stopping him to replace his hands back onto her upper back. Even though she placed them there his hands roamed again but only faster going underneath her shirt. Jude quickly pulled away and demanded him to stop. As she stood up Erik began to follow her around as she was trying to keep her distance from him. Soon she was trapped between him and a wall. He began his assault by trying to attack her with his lips. She pushed him away again then slapped him across the face hoping he'd get the picture. But he didn't, in rage he back handed her, and luckily he was a slender in stature and wasn't very strong. She gasped at his action and as soon as he go close enough she kneed him in the groin then in his head and he fell to the floor. Jude grabbed her purse and jacket and ran out of the apartment and called Tommy to pick her up at a nearby coffee shop.

"You know I would've done anything for you to protect you from him." "Yea I know you would have," Jude said and kissed his cheek.

Tommy spoke again, "Jude, why don't you let me be the father your child?" Jude slowly moved away so she could look at Tommy directly into his eyes, "You're kidding right Tom?" Jude asked quietly laughing, but Tommy wasn't. "No, I'm actually serious Jude." As she continued to stare into his eyes, she truly believed that he was serious and even sincere about it. "I would love to be a father to your child." Tom honestly said to her. Jude sat in silence for a moment considering his offer, but as much as she wanted to say 'yes' she new it wasn't right for either one of them.

She finally responded taking his hands into hers, "Tommy, as much as love you for everything you've done for me and always being there for me, I think this is something that I want to do on my own. And plus I don't want you to have to be responsible for something that wasn't' planned on your part. See, for me, I've been thinking about this for a year now. I wanted to have kids early as long as my career and life was set and now it is. I don't want to ruin what we have now because of a child or because of sex." "Girl, I understand how you feel, but I want to do this with you because I care about you and I love you." Tom said as he too stared directly into her eyes hoping she'd understand that he actually meant it. As she heard those words that she'd always hoped to hear from him, she knew that she felt the same, but that's not how it was for them so she thought. "Tommy, I know you do, and you know that I care for you and I love you too, but it's not that kind of love that you and I have shared. I mean I know we practically act like as if we're a couple, but I think we're the way we are because we're so much alike and we trust each other completely, something that we've never given to anyone else. I don't want to complicate our relationship that we have now. I think you and I both know that if we go any deeper that something is bound to tear us apart." "I guess you might be right. We do have something pretty special going on here and I wouldn't want to ruin it either." Tom said in agreement although his heart didn't.

"Besides," Jude continued, "if I wanted to have sex with a guy the first time, I want it to be special, because we love each other unconditionally and to know that we're going to be together forever. I don't want to have sex with some washed up ex-boy bander!" Tom gasped and grabbed his chest mocking hurt feelings. "I'm kidding!" Jude said. "But as much as I am capable of truly loving someone, I don't think there's anyone out there that is capable of truly loving me." "Honey, that's where you're wrong, there is some guy out there that is capable of loving you. You just haven't found that special someone yet and for all you know that someone is right there in front of you, you just haven't noticed him yet." Tommy said gazing into her eyes. "Thanks Tommy. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better." "No problem Big Eyes. I want you to know though that whatever you decide and if you do go through with having this baby, I am always gonna be here for you, no matter what." Tommy merely told Jude and embraced her in a hug.

**Back in the present…..**

Jude finally came through the hall and wrapped her arms around Tommy's waist from behind. He smiled knowing it was her. "How's Bailey doing?" "He's better. It's just took him a while to get to sleep. So I read him one of his Winnie the Pooh books and sang him the theme song." Tommy laughed remembering he had to do the same thing when Bailey had the flu and he watched him for Jude since she had to work and he was off.

"Tommy?" "Hmm?" He replied. "Thanks again for being here and telling everyone when I couldn't go on. It was just too much for me." Tommy turned around and enveloped Jude in his arms while she began to tear again. "Shhh." Tommy began to soothe her. "Baby, don't cry. You know that I'll always be here for you, I promise." "I know," she replied. They looked at each other and smiled, then prepared a tray full of coffee, boiled water for tea along with sugar and cream and brought it to the living room.

Sadie spoke first once they were seated. "Ok Jude, we all talked and we're all going to get tested to see if any one of us is a match for Bailey." "Thanks you guys!" Jude said and hugged her big sister. "But you do know there's a possibility that none of you or even me ma match. " "We know," Stuart said, "but as long as we all try and then we'll find other options and possible donors later if we don't match. We'll do whatever it takes to get my Grandson better." Jude went up to her dad and hugging him, "Love you Dad!" Jude said, "Love you to honey." He replied.

Everyone around the table was getting their cup of coffee or tea, then Mason spoke, "Okay, how about some new news for a change!?" "Is it good news Mase?!" Jude asked excitedly. "I'd say it's great news!" Chaz replied looking at Mason. "So what is it? Don't leave us hangin'!" Tommy demanded. Chaz took Mason's hand and said, "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Our Unknown Love Chapter 5**

"You're what!?" Everyone yelled in the room then all clamped their mouths hoping they didn't wake Bailey. "You guys! Shhhh!" Tommy ordered then peeked at the direction of the hallway to see if Bay had woken up.

"Ok, I'm totally happy for you both, but how? I know you guys have talked about wanting kids before, but you wanted it to be with one of your DNA's at least." Jude wondered. "Well we decided to find a surrogate mother," said Chaz. "Ok, so whose sperm are you going to use?" asked Tommy. "Well…" Chaz began, "Remember Tom when we were 18 and we went to that fertility clinic in Vancouver with the rest of the guys in Boyz Attack." "No, I don't remember." "Oh, c'mon sure you do. Remember that pact we all made." "No, I don't." Tommy replied a second time hoping Chaz would leave it alone already. "What pact?!" Jude asked fervently sneering at Tommy wanting to know about this particular moment in his life during his boy band days. "Oh, wait! I think I remember that time!" Kwest blurted out. "Kwest, shut it!" Tommy demanded glaring at his best friend. "Ok, now I really have to know now!" Jude ordered. "No, you don't need to know! No one needs to know!" Tommy said with even more determination. "Oh yes I do need to know!" Jude laughed and removed herself from Tommy's side as she was sitting on the arm of the chair that Tommy was sitting on and hopped onto his lap. "I may not be your girlfriend, babe,….." Jude began, "But honey I really don't…." Tommy said trying to cut her off, but Jude quickly placed the palm of her hand over his mouth to prevent him from saying another word, and then she continued, "…but I am a very important woman in your life. Right?" Tommy nodded in response while his mouth was still covered with Jude's hand. "And you are an important father figure and role model to my son who happens to call you 'Daddy." Right?" Tommy nodded again responding, "Mmmhm," under Jude's hand. "Baby, I know practically everything about you and what has happened in your life and you know everything about me and what has happened in mine. But it seems this is one of the things that you have forgotten to tell me about. So I demand to know EVERYTHING!" Jude explained calmly but in an uncompromising tone. All Tommy could say was, "Yes Dear," shaking his head in defeat. Jude smiled victoriously at Tommy hugging him tightly around his neck and he placed a kiss on her cheek showing his graciousness in losing the battle, then she squeezed herself sideways into the chair next to Tommy placing her thighs onto his lap her feet dangling on the arm of the chair. Everyone in the room laughed at the sight they had just witnessed and were waiting for Chaz to begin the untold story.

"Ok, it was when we were all about 18. We were on tour and we were goofing around on the tour bus and the conversation of "no glove, no love" came up. Well, you all know of course that we had one woman with us at some point or another after a concert, so we all made sure that we carried condoms with us at all times to be safe." Jude glared at Tommy, "of course to be safe," she repeated and Tommy shyly smiled. Chaz continued, "Anyways, yes to be safe because we didn't want any mini Boyz Attack versions of us running around." Everyone in the room laughed at the thought of a mini Tommy and mini Chaz running around, except Tommy of course whose face was turning bright red at the memory. "Wait so what does the fertility clinic have to do with this? Sadie asked. "Well we all decided that we wanted to, I guess you could say "preserve ourselves," and the group laughed again, "in case if any of us wanted to have kids were not be married then we'd be able to, or just in case if we got too old and we couldn't "do the deed" anymore." "Chaz!" Tommy yelled, but just enough knowing not to wake Bailey. "What T? You know it's true. Besides it was a long time ago. "Shut up Tommy and let him continue!" Jude barked. "Yes, Dear," Tommy agreed again and Jude just smiled allowing Chaz to continue. "Okay, so we all decided to go to the Vancouver Fertility Clinic that just happened to be across the street from the concert hall we were performing at. We were all disguised when we went into the clinic, filled out the forms and then I guess you could say we all 'deposited our goods into the bank,' and we each donated a generous amount of money to the clinic so they would keep quiet about it, and that was it. They all laughed again. "Were you guys drunk or high on something?!" Jude asked looking strangely between Tommy and Chaz. "Unfortunately we weren't," Tommy replied sighing heavily. "Are you serious?!" Jude continued. "Yup! Besides there would be no way they would take us if we did have any alcohol at all in our system

"So what's next?" Sadie asked. "Well Chaz already tried to contact the Vancouver Fertility Clinic, but they were no longer there," Mason answered. "So what happened to all of the specimens?" Tommy asked. "We also contacted the city and they said that everything was transferred here to the Toronto Fertility Clinic about 5 years ago. We have an appointment with the fertility clinic later this week and then we're also in the process of finding and interviewing possible surrogate mothers too." "So we'll be having a little Chaz running around huh?" Tommy asked. "Yup! Hey there could be a Little Tommy Q running around too. I'm sure they still have your 'goods' in the bank," Chaz stated. "No, no! That's ok. I think having one mini Boyz Attack clone of you is more than enough Chaz," Tommy commented back.

The evening had now settled down, tears had stopped, voices settled into whispers and yawns began to flow, everyone slowly strolled to the door and said their good nights until the next day.

Tommy helped Jude clean up the areas of the house that was used. When they were done Tommy began to put his leather jacket on to head on home. He encircled Jude in his arms and gently kissed her good night. As he turned the handle of the front door to leave she placed her hand on his shoulder, "Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked timidly. He turned around looking into her eyes that were shining like the evening stars, "Are you sure Jude?" She tip toed up to him and attaching her lips to his and nodded at him to reply.

Without saying another word he closed the front door and locking it before she took him by the hand and led him down the hall in the direction of her bedroom. They entered her bedroom and Tommy walked to her dresser where Jude had a drawer just for him since he was there so often. Tommy grabbed his drawstring pj bottoms from the drawer and walked to the master bath to change. As he was about to enter he saw standing at the entrance of the shower only in her unmentionables turning the handle to turn the water on. She placed her fingers tips underneath the sprinkling water to the test the temperature and when it was just right she began to undo the clasp of her bra. Suddenly she felt warm hands on her waist slowly moving towards her abdomen and caressing her soft cream skin. She leaned back against his chest with her eyes lightly closed taking pleasure in his gentle touch. She turned her head to look into the mirror and gasped as she saw his reflection in the mirror, his eyes gazing into her. Jude was taken back by his presumptuous actions, but was not uncomfortable in any way; in fact it was something that she had always fantasized about.


	7. Chapter 6

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 6 **

"Tommy, what are you doing?" Jude whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, she continued to enjoy the feeling of his touch as he ran the tips of fingers in a circular motion around her navel. "Jude, I want to be with you," Tommy replied as he trailed kisses along the nape of her neck.

She turned so his kisses would stop but still set in his arms she refastened the clasp of her bra and looked into his eyes before she answered, "Tommy, you know I will only give myself…" "I know Jude, you will only give yourself to the one special person who loves you unconditionally as much as you love them," he interrupted. "Exactly," she softly spoke.

"But I do love you Jude." "I know you do Tommy, but…" "But what? It's not that kind of love? Yes, it is Jude. I'm in love with you!" He declared firmly but with care in his tone and continued, "Before you say anything else, I do know what I'm talking about and I do know how I feel and it's not because Bay's sick. I've felt this way for you since you were 16. I never told you or acted on my feelings because all you've ever wanted was for us to be friends and not ruin the relationship we have. I've respected and admired you for that and that's what made me love you even more."

"What about those other women you've dated since we known each other?" Jude inquired. "What about them?" "You're telling me that you never had feelings for any of them? You didn't love them and you didn't sleep with them?" "Yes I went out with them, I may have liked them, a little and I may have kissed them, but to be honest with you, I never slept with them." Although Jude seemed somewhat relieved in his honesty, she had to ask, "And why not?" "It's simple, because I've always loved you; my heart and mind is always with you. You're the one I want to be with Jude and they will never be you," Tommy answered whispering the last sentence.

For the first time in Jude Harrison's life she was speechless or at least was not able to respond immediately to an unforeseen confession that she had dreamed about hundreds of times before. What else was she supposed to say to the man that she has secretly loved and given her heart to? The one thing Jude did do while she was still in Tommy's arms was wrapping her hands around the back of his neck and reaching up to him and giving him a kiss that she had been longing to give him for so many years. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss like ones they've shared before. This kiss was full of love, passion and desire, something they've been feeling but never initiated.

Tommy moved his hands up along her back pulling her closer into him so she could feel heat radiating from the center of his epitome. When they finally pulled apart for air they stared into each others eyes which were no longer baby blue in tone but much darker, the look of want and lust.

Suddenly steam began to fill the bathroom and Jude remembered the shower was still on. She gave Tommy another kiss running her fingers across his jaw line as she closed and locked the door. From behind she wrapped her arms around his waist slipping her hands under his white t-shirt to feel his defined abs and chest, and then she pulled up the hem of his shirt cuing him to remove it. Jude slowly moved to face Tommy again and ran her hands along his chest again while he ran his hands along her back finally stopping at the clasp of her bra to undo it a second time. Tommy lightly pulled on the straps to let it fall onto the floor between them and pressed her body against his placing his lips on hers then deepening their kiss every second. Her uncovered breasts were flushed against him and they took pleasure in the heat their bodies felt together. Jude became bold and traveled her hands down the front of his body stopping at the top center of his jeans to unbutton it then placed the palm of her right directly in front of his sheltered cock. First Jude lightly rubbed it allowing Tommy to get used to her touch. She was more gallant and began to massage him feeling him grow harder and more in length in the palm of her hand and Tommy moaned.

Jude heard his enjoyment and started to undo the button of his jeans pushing it down along with his boxer briefs, she grazed her hands over his ass feeling the smoothness of his skin but hardness as she squeezed it. She brought her hands to the front, her right hand stroking the length of his erection and her left massaging his sacs as she had done previously, "Mmm, Jude that feels so good." Tommy reciprocated her actions by slowly pushing down her lacey black thong from the back letting it slide to the floor along her long legs with the rest of their clothing. He brought his hands back up to her ass pressing it tightly against him so she could feel what she had done to him.

Jude was now ready for the next phase in her supposed "love life." She was going to give herself to the man she was secretly in love with although it was something that he probably already knew and she was about to make one of her many fantasies come true, something he didn't know about. They were going to make love, it would be her first time and mentally she couldn't believe that her first time was going to be in the shower with him.

She pulled him by the hand, her back facing him, she opened the shower door and began to pull him in, but before she stepped onto the cold tile, Tommy turned her to face him, "Baby, are you sure about his?" he asked. This was the moment she was going to finally tell him only hoping for the best to come out of this in the end. Jude took one deep breath, nodded then kissed him before she answered, "I'm positive Tommy, I love you too. I always have." He smiled at her words that he'd been longing to hear, embraced her and returned her kiss just as strong.

They finally separated entering the shower accepting the heat from the water. Tommy lowered his head kissing her soft lips again then roaming his hands over her body not knowing where his mind was leading them to. All he wanted to do was just feel her with his entire body. He traced kisses along her neck down to her breasts giving each equal attention, massaging them with one hand and massaging her nipple with his tongue and sucking the other, "Mmm, Tommy," Jude said as he was taking in as much of her as his mouth would allow him to.

Tommy brought his hands to her pelvis, taking the tips of his fingers rubbing her clitoris and before going any further he asked as he continued to stimulate her, "Are you ok? Are you sure you want this Jude? I'm not going to force you to do anything, I can wait as long as you want 'cuz I love you." Jude smiled and moaned as she replied, "I love you Tommy, I want this, I've always wanted you and I don't want to wait anymore. I want to finally feel you, I want you make me cum, I want you to give me my first orgasm."

From the words that left her lips he was even more turned on knowing that he would be her first and he now wanted to make sure that her first would be something she would never forget. With that he joined their lips forcing his tongue into her, she gladly accepted, then without breaking he slid his fingers into her pumping them in and out of her causing her more enjoyment, "Oh god, Tommy more!" Tom continued to pleasure her then kiss her further down her jaw line, neck, the valley of her breasts, centering to her navel and then above her pelvic bone.

He moved her to sit on the wide tile ledge that was in the shower, on his knees he pulled her closer opening her legs with his hands taking his fingers he opened her core so he could see how pink and succulent it was. Tommy brought his face closer and kissing her lips below, Jude gasped at this first motion, then darting his thick tongue in and out of her feeling her walls contract. Jude was engrossed by Tom's actions that she couldn't help but want more of him in any way that she could. Jude took her hands combing her fingers though his wet hair, as Tom groaned into her, "God, Baby you taste so good," loving the taste and feel of her flesh in his mouth she pushed his head further into her provoked center and rubbed him harder into her core knowing that he was loving everything at this moment.

The friction between them in this manner was unbearable that Tommy removed himself from her and pulled her up switching places with her as he was now sitting on the same ledge. He pulled her towards him again kissing her deeply to taste the sweet nectar of herself and this time she was forcing entry beyond his luscious lips wanting to feel every crevice in his mouth and experience her taste from her own body, this turning her on even more. Tommy noticed Jude was nervously going down on her knees then he stopped her from continuing. "Jude baby, I don't want to you do this. Not yet. I know you're not ready and you don't ever have to if you don't want to." Jude sighed and smiled in relief at his gesture and as much as she wanted to give him the same pleasure he had given her she was a bit terrified.

All that was happening at this moment was not what like from her dreams or fantasies of being with him. The encounter was beyond her wildest imaginations. Jude was now standing in front of him her legs at an open stance above his plentiful dick and she lowered herself close enough so she could grab him and then stroked the full length of his shaft vigorously, "Babe you're so big," she said. "Mmm Jude. You think you can handle it? You are a virgin of course." he asked smirking. She laughed at his question, "If I can handle a 7 pound, 6 ounce, 19-1/2 inch baby coming out of this body," she pointed at herself, "without an epidural, oh, I think I can definitely handle you!" Jude retorted smiling and Tommy laughed at her response.

Jude took his thick tip rubbing it in a circular motion on her clit then down the slit of her core; he closed his eyes to relish the feel of her wetness. He brought his hands to her hips attempting to lower then realized, "Babe we don't have a condom." Jude smiled, "Don't worry, I have an internal contraceptive. You get to feel all of me, the real me," she replied seductively kissing him. Tommy smiled back and proceeded to lower her onto himself. Jude hissed as she first felt his solid member enter her then Tommy filled her completely, "Baby you feel so amazing and so tight," he said She stopped for bit to adjust to the feeling of him being inside of her and Tommy did the same but couldn't wait any longer. He lifted her up then brought her back down and as she felt his movement she continued on moving herself up and down, faster and harder grabbing on tightly to his shoulders her nails digging into his skin as she felt him throbbing inside of her.

Tommy couldn't take his position any longer, he had to take control so he pulled out of her and lifted her up and leaned her against the tile wall placed her back onto him and started thrusting into her and Jude followed suite with the same action. She loved the feel of him and wanted more, she yelled for more, she begged for him to make her cum so hard. Tommy obeyed her plea wanting to bring into the blissful state she was requesting.

Jude couldn't believe what she was feeling, so much sensation, pleasure and heat coursing through her body. Something she has definitely never felt anything like this before. As for Tommy, the only thing going through his mind at this moment was that he is finally with the woman he loved and it wasn't because of sex, he knew he wanted to have a life with her and Bailey, make a family, to be with her forever.

Finally, they were both close, Jude held onto Tommy tightly as he changed to a rubbing motion pressing her down onto him moving back and forth so her clit was rubbing at his pelvis. "Ahh, Tommy, more baby!" She cried. "Ohh, Jude! Yes baby I'm so close!" Tommy shouted as he was really close. The closer they were to their climaxes, the heavier their breathing became and then they both cried out, "I love you!!" as they had cum together. Jude felt the warmth inside of her as he spilled inside of her and Tommy was in heaven.

They held onto each other for minute before they separated. They kissed, their tongues dancing and continued their shower. He washed her body with the cherry blossom body wash and loofah sponge and Jude did the same to him. Together they stood under the shower head allowing the suds of the soap to descend from their bodies and were finally done and were lucky the heat of the water had not run out.


	8. Chapter 7

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 7 **

Jude and Tommy were quietly lying in bed under the covers holding each other enjoying the feel of each other bare skin, her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat. "So what are we now Tommy?" Jude simply asked. "What do you mean what are we now?" "Well, moments ago we both confessed our love for each other. So what are we now? What kind of relationship do we have now?" "Oh okay. I'm sorry babe. Well, I guess you and I are now a 'WE,' boyfriend and girlfriend, you are now really 'my girl.' That is if you want to be?" Tommy answered back kissing her forehead. Jude removed herself from his side and straddled his pelvis area of course completely aware of her actions; she smiled back then leaned forward giving him a passionate deep kiss. Tommy pulled her in closer so her chest was flat against his own, "Mmmm, so I take it your answer is a 'yes' then?" Tommy asked as he pulled away with the widest grin his face could muster. "Definitely a yes!" Jude answered nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"But there's one little problem," Jude mentioned bringing her head up to look at him again. "What problem? I don't see any hun." "Well it's not exactly a problem. It's Bailey. I mean you're already like a Dad to him and he knows that we're friends nothing more. I'm just concerned how this will affect him now that we're together. And what if we break up? I don't want to ruin our friendship which is already great." Jude all of sudden just completely removed herself from Tommy hopping off the bed putting on her black boy shorts and tank top. She started pacing around the room worried muttering, "See this is what I was afraid of. We'll argue have a big fight, then we won't talk to each other anymore, you'll leave or we might have to leave and Bay will be totally crushed. I can't do that to him! Now I don't think this will work Tommy!"

Tommy quickly got up from the bed running to his drawer to put on a pair of clean sweat pants. He walked over to Jude to stop her pacing then pulled her over to the bed to sit next to him. He took her face between his hands, "Baby calm down, breath," Tom instructed and Jude did as she was told. "Jude, I promise you that no matter what happens between us we will always be friends, but since the beginning you and I both know that there's always been something special between us. And together or not, I would never leave you and Bay. I love you Jude, always have and I love Bailey too since the day he was conceived you know that," and then Tommy leans in to kiss her softly. "I love you too Tommy and I'm sorry for freaking out. It's just you know how important Bay is to me I just don't ever want him heartbroken, especially now." "I know Jude. I promise you that I will never break your heart or Baileys," Tommy finally says embracing Jude in his arm and with his other hand he brings it behind Jude's neck and pulls her onto his lips and her arms around his waist.

"G'morning Mommy!" Bailey calls out as he pushes the door open to Jude's room. He sees Jude and Tommy in the lip lock and stands at the entrance giggling. They didn't hear him so he yells a little bit louder, "Good morning Mommy!! Good morning Tommy!" They hear him this time and pull apart quickly smiling down at him both their faces a little red from being caught.

Bailey has never seen Jude kiss a man on the lips ever. When Jude would go on dates and Bailey saw her and any man together she would either kiss them on the cheek or her. With Tommy, Jude would only give small quick pecks on the lips, but mostly on the cheek.

"Good morning baby!" Good morning little man!" They said to Bailey and Tommy picked him up placing him on Jude's lap and she kissed Bay's cheek. "Eww! Mommy you have morning breath! Did you brush your teeth yet?!" She looked at her son in shock at his comment, "Bailey Thomas!" "Well did you mommy?" Bailey questioned again in a more stern tone and finally Jude gave in, "No I didn't. Sorry Bay," and Jude quickly got up putting Bailey on the bed and went to the bathroom. Tommy sat beside Bailey giggling, "What are you laughing at Quincy?! You have morning breath too, c'mon!" Bailey glared at Tommy and seeing that look he hurried to the bathroom as well.

They both finally returned and sat next to Bailey, one on each side as he was patiently sitting on Jude's bed. Jude and Tom looked at each other and nodded then they both bent down and laid a big kiss on each side of Bailey's cheeks then they brought him down to lay on the bed and stared tickling him. "Ahhh! Mo-mo-mommy stop! Daddy p-p-p-puh-leease stop!" Bailey shrieked as he was trying to get away but he failed and they wouldn't stop, "I have to go pee!" Bailey yelled out. Jude and Tom finally stopped and set him on the floor so he could go use the bathroom. They waited for him to go, but with an evil smile he said, "I don't have to go anymore, and I'm hungry!" Then he walked off to meet them in the kitchen. They sat there and gasped as he walked off, "I can't believe he tricked us!" Jude said. "Damn, that is one smart kid!" Tommy added on, "Yea I know sometimes I think he's too smart for his own good," and they both stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Before they reached the kitchen Jude stopped in the hallway, "Tom baby, you know that we have to tell him that we're together." "Jude, do you think he'll understand?" She chuckled a bit before answering, "Oh he will, believe me. When I would go on dates he would wait up for me until I got home and it drove my dad and Sadie nuts, when I arrived whatever guy I was with would walk me to the door and Bay would be right there. As soon as I was in the house he would tell them directly and in a pissed tone, 'I don't like you! I don't want you to be my Mommy's boyfriend! Now go home!' then he would slam the door in their faces." "Are you serious? That's my boy!" Tom commented back. "Tommy! I felt so embarrassed after that I couldn't even call any of them to apologize for Bay's behavior." "Jude honey, I think that's the point. So what did you do to Bay after?" "Honestly nothing. I couldn't b'cuz the guys I went out with were all asses," Jude stated and Tommy laughed.

They finally stepped into the kitchen and Bailey was seated at the counter reading one of his Dr. Seuss books. "Hey Bay, what do you want for breakfast?" Tommy asked. "Your bacon and scrambled egg burrito Dad, with cheese, please," Bailey answered making no eye contact concentrating on his book. Tommy smiled as he heard him call him 'Dad' and Jude noticed. He always wondered why Bailey called him 'Dad.' He'd been calling him 'Dad or Daddy' since he was about 3 which is when he started forming short complete sentences. Tommy never bothered to correct him and he didn't mind at all, in fact he loved it. When Bailey turned 4 Jude explained as simply as possible that Tommy was not Bailey's real dad and he understood that.

"Sure," Tom quickly replied and grabbed all the necessary ingredients. Jude smiled seeing Tommy in action in the kitchen. She cooked a little, but not as well as Tommy. She looked at her son, pushing his soft hair aside before speaking, "Bay honey, Tommy and I have something to tell you."

Tommy finished making 3 burritos one for each of them and placed a plate in front of Jude, Bailey and himself along with 2 mugs of coffee and juice for Bailey, and then took a seat next to him. "What is Mommy?" Bailey asked as he took a bite of his burrito. "Well, first I want to ask you some questions. You do know that Tommy's not your real Daddy right Bay?" "Yes Mommy I know. You told me that Tommy was not with you when you made me." "That's right. I was wondering, how do you feel about Tommy?" "What do you mean?" And he took another bite. "I mean how do you feel about him, what are your feelings for Tommy, what do you think of him?" "Oh. Well…"Bailey started off then turned to look at Tommy and they smiled at each other, "I love Tommy Mommy!" Jude smiled at him with a tear drop on her cheek.

"Why do you love Tommy baby?" "Because he reads to me, takes care of me when I'm sick or if I get a boo-boo, he plays with me, he tells me when I do something wrong, teaches me about music and he loves me," he explains to his mother then he gets up and climbs onto Tommy's circling his little arms around Tom's neck.

A few more tears trickled down Jude's face but she quickly wiped them so Bailey wouldn't see then ask why she was crying. Tommy didn't fail to notice so he finally spoke, "Ok Bay, do you know what a boyfriend is?" "Mmm-hmm. It's when a boy and girl see each other all the time, go to each others houses all the time and you hug and kiss for a long time, like what you and Mommy did in her room." Jude and Tom looked at each other smiling and knew Bailey understood what was going on as best that a 4 year old could understand but still embarrassed at what he saw.

"Ok, last question sweetie. How would you feel if Tommy was Mommy's boyfriend?" Jude continued knowing this was the last question she had to ask. Bailey looked between his mother and Tommy a bit confused but smiled before he answered, "But Mommy I thought Tommy was already your boyfriend?" They looked at him in shock baffled by his answer and so Tommy had to ask, "Bud, why would you think that I was already your Mommy's boyfriend?" "Cuz I see you all the time, I see you and Mommy hug all the time and kiss each other too, A LOT!" Both were astonished that Bailey had observed all of this. "So does this mean you're ok with me and Tommy being boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Yea, why do you think I slammed the door when you come home after going out with those other boys?" Bailey retorted and wiggled out of Tommy's lap asked for his burrito and went to the living room to watch T.V. and finish his breakfast.


	9. Chapter 8

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 8 Jude's Christmas Present**

"Bay, sweetie it's 9:30 c'mon let's go you're going to be late for school! Chop-chop!!" Jude called out from her bedroom as she was doing a final check of herself before stepping out of the house. "Coming Mommy!" Bailey replied as he was coming down the hall.

Jude and Bailey had arrived in the kitchen together and there stood Tommy at the island counter putting together Bailey's lunch. Tom had prepared a ham and cheese sandwich on white bread with the crusts cut off just the way Bailey likes it, a small bag of baby carrots, grapes, 2 chocolate chip cookies, chips, a juice box and small bottle of water on the side of his backpack. He also had two travel mugs of coffee ready for Jude and himself.

"Ready for school little man?" Tommy asked as he packed everything into his race car lunch case. "Yup!" Bailey replied as he was putting on his matching race car backpack, he loved fast cars especially sports cars, and Tommy attached his lunch case to the back of it.

Tommy turned Bailey to face him and did a final check to make sure his shoe laces were tied tight; his jeans were folded just right at the bottom since they were a bit long for him, and the collar of his shirt was fixed properly over the collar of his matching jean jacket. "You look great Bay!" Tommy praised as he brushed his hair back away from his baby blue eyes with his fingers. "Thanks Dad!" Bailey said as he hugged Tommy and they smiled. Jude looked at the two and couldn't help but smile at the sight knowing how close they were.

As Tommy stood up Jude came up to him kissing him deeply. "Mmm!" Tom responded to the unexpected gesture, "I love the kiss, but what was that for?" "That's because I love you, and to thank you for being there and for taking care of Bay," Jude explained and Tom kissed back, "I love you and Bay and there's no need for you to thank me. I told you I'd always be there for the both of you." Bailey watched the two people that he loved so much and smiled, "See, I told you, you and Mommy kiss A LOT!" Jude and Tom laughed that he spoke up so abruptly.

"Alright you two, let's get going!" Jude yelled out and they all headed to Tommy's Hummer. Tommy had stopped driving his Viper and other sports cars and decided to purchase an H2 since Jude had been pregnant and since Bay had been born. He felt it was safer for Jude and Bay to be in rather than a sports car and plus his sports cars were only two seaters. He remembered the day when he made that decision as he was buckling Bay into his booster seat.

**Flashback…..**

It was a regular routine when Jude hit the end of her 2nd trimester going into her 3rd of her pregnancy. Tommy felt that Jude shouldn't be driving in her condition anymore because she was getting bigger and having a hard time carrying her weight.

At her doctor's appointment at 7 months, which Tommy had accompanied Jude and all her other past and future check-ups, Dr. Joy Perkins her OBGYN had told them that Jude was a bit big for her stature and that Jude was gaining a little too much weight. Dr. Perkins had told Jude that her baby might be a big baby of course not knowing who the biological father was and to lay off the junk food and especially the sweets which Tom had been warning her about. Jude had a major sweet tooth before she was ever pregnant and once she became pregnant it became worse because she craved for it even more. She was warned that she could become diabetic because of all the sweets she ate even though it didn't run in her family or the biological father's side.

One morning when Tommy picked up Jude in his Viper to go to work, and she complained as Tommy was helping her get seated into the low seat of the car, "Tommy do you have any fucking idea how hard it is to get in and out of your damn cars?! I'm carrying about 10 extra pounds on me right now and it will be increasing later on." "Sorry babe, but you know all I have are sports cars, this, the Porsche and the Acura." "Well Quincy, it looks like after this I'll be driving myself to work 'cuz there is no way in hell after today I am riding in this car! My back already hurts, I have a hard time to sit down and get up in general and I can't do this anymore!" "You can't drive! You're already starting to have a hard time holding your guitar, so what more for being behind the wheel?" Jude pouted in anger knowing it was true.

They sat in the recording studio that day, Jude was working on a song and Kwest and Tommy were mixing. Suddenly Tommy's phone rang, "Yes…yes sir…that's what I said…you'll take it…that's great…today, sure…what time…mmmhmmm…it's 12:30 pm now…at 1:00 pm….perfect…I'll definitely be there…yes…I'm on my way now."

Tommy gets up from his seat, "Hey guys I'll be back in about an hour." "Where are you going Quincy, I thought we were writing a song?" Jude asked. "No Jude, YOU are writing a song and I have an appointment to get to." "What appointment!?" Jude asked angrily. "An appointment that you don't need be involved in and you'll find out soon enough anyway." Tommy replied. "Fine, but Tommy, babe, me and the baby are hungry," Jude whined with the puppy dog eyed and pouting lips that she knows Tommy could never say no to. He sighed with a smile and walked up to Jude and kissed her on the top of her head, "sweetie, just tell Kwest whatever it is that you want and he'll get it for you. Okay? I have to really go now and Kwest, please make sure Jude doesn't drive or leave the studio." "No problem T," Kwest answered knowing Tom was very serious whenever it came to Jude especially since she was pregnant.

Tommy had finally arrived back after an hour. He walked into studio A and saw that Kwest and Jude had just about finished eating lunch, Chinese food one of Jude's cravings. "Hey guys I'm back!" He shot and kissed Jude on the cheek grabbing an egg roll from one of the containers. "How was your appointment T?" Kwest spoke. "It was good. Actually, come outside I have a surprise for YOU," Tommy said tapping her on her nose with his finger and pulled her up. "Really, a surprise for 'lil ole me!?" "Yes for you! C'mon girl! Kwest join us!" Tommy smiled placing her in front of him and walked out of the studio covering Jude's eyes with his hands and led her outside of the building to the company parking lot.

The three arrived at the parking space where the Viper was first parked in the morning. Tommy finally removed his hands from Jude, "Uhh, Tom what's this H2 doing parked in your spot?" "I bought it for you." "Are you serious T?! Gimme your keys and let me check this baby out!" Kwest demanded excitedly as Tommy tossed him the keys. "Really, it's mine?!" Jude squealed. Tommy laughed, "No, not exactly, it's mine, but I did buy it because of you and the baby. I can't keep driving you around in any of my cars since you complained that you have a hard time in them and then I thought of the baby. So I figured this would be better and safer than a sports car to take him and you around in," he explained. "Wha'd you do with the Viper?" Tommy smirked, "I sold it." "You what?!" Jude and Kwest asked in shock that he actually let go of his pride and joy. Then Tom bursts out in laughter, "Are you two crazy? I would never ever sell my Viper. I went home and exchanged it with the Acura and traded it in for the H2." Jude and Kwest both hit Tom on each of his arms, "Ow, what the hell?!" "That's what you get for messin' with us man," Kwest spoke returning the keys and headed back into the building. "So Tommy, you're telling me that you got rid of one of your precious cars that you love soo much just for me and my baby?" Jude wondered. Tommy pulled Jude into his arms hugging her and kissed her quickly on the lips, "Yea Girl, I did and you know I'd do anything for you. I promised you that I would always be there for you and your baby." "Thank you," Jude replied with tears in eyes embracing him as best as she could. She couldn't believe that he did this for her, the baby that wasn't even his, they weren't really together and yet he was taking responsibility for things when he didn't have too.

**Flashback ends**

Finally they arrived at their first stop, Carson Hill Elementary which is where Jude and Sadie had also attended when they were kids. Tommy ran to the other side of the car to open Jude's door then helped Bay out of his seat and helped him put his backpack on.

The three walked hand-in-hand to the school playground, Bailey in the middle. "Mommy, can I go play with my friends?" "Sure sweetie just try not to get dirty, it's still early." "Okay!" Bailey replied as he gave his backpack to Tommy to hold and ran off to a group of kids in the play area.

"Tom can you keep an eye on Bay? I'm gonna go talk to his teacher and let her know what's going on," and he nodded his head, "Babe, are you gonna be okay, you want me to go with you?" Tom asked knowing this was going to be hard for Jude to explain things all over again. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks," she replied kissing him quickly.

After a while Jude walked out observing her son as she stood next to Tommy. "Tom what have you been teaching my son?" "Nothing Jude. I've just been here the whole time watching him." "I swear Quincy," Jude began shaking her head and smiling as she was watching her son, "you'd think he was actually yours. This is not the first time you know. Every time I drop him off, he's playing with his friends one minute then once all the other kids arrive there are all these cute little girls surrounding him talking to him and giggling." Tommy smiled as he was witnessing what Jude was actually talking about. He grabbed her hand squeezing it gently, "Jude look at him. Can you blame them? The kid's got great hair, black with highlights of brown and his blue-gray eyes totally stand out. He's definitely not shy with other kids especially the girls." Tommy smirked after his last comment. Smacking his arm Jude spoke back, "Shut up Tom! My baby is way too young to be a lady's man!" Tom pulled her into a hug, "Babe, they're just kids, they're innocent. You worry too much." "I know, but he's growing up so fast. Look at him now; he's in kindergarten, next year 1st grade and then plus he's sick, we don't know what's going to happen." Jude began to cry, "I remember when he just born."

**Flashback….**

It was December and everyone was busy but still in the Christmas spirit. It was mid December, a couple of weeks before Jude's actual due date which was early January. Darius had instructed her and Tommy to take the off until the baby was born and then for Jude to take three additional months and Tommy one after he was born. After Tommy's one month "surrogate maternity leave" as Darius called it, he would be there for Jude after that whenever she asked so he could work.

At Jude's ultra sound at 7 months she and Tommy had found out that she was having a boy.

Since then they had been preparing diligently, from the nursery, to baby proofing the house, and Lamaze classes. Tommy had offered to be Jude's birthing coach at the time of delivery and Jude happily accepted.

Finally, all was done, everything was in its place, she was stocked up with everything, from diapers, bottles, formula, wipes and even 1st stage baby food and rice cereal even though she wouldn't need it for a few months. Now all they were doing was washing the baby's clothes, bed linen, blankets and whatever else he would need since they would be busy once he was born. Jude had bought a lot of stuff on her own but ended up having double the stuff since Sadie had thrown her a baby shower when she was 8 months. Luckily all the bedrooms in Jude's house had walk-in closets so she had plenty of space in Bay's closet and the other closets for storage.

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and Jude's house was decked out in the full Christmas spirit. Her fresh cut 9 foot tree that Tommy, Stuart and Kwest had brought in the week before was completely decorated in red and gold. The dining table was decorated in gold table cloth with red candles surrounded with white poinsettias. The rest of the house had green pine artificial garland around the doorways and on the mantle of the fire place, a red table runner on the coffee table with gold candles sitting in a hurricane holder. Jude had went all out since this was going to be her first Christmas at her new home and her family and closest friends were coming over on Christmas Day.

Tommy was doing the last load of the baby's clothes, he placed them in the washer, poured in the Dreft baby soap into the detergent compartment while at the same time he was preparing for the Christmas lunch they were having the following day. He has insisted that Jude let him take care of the cooking because he did not want her on her feet.

Jude was in the living room wrapping the last minute Christmas gifts that she had bought a few days ago, then all of a sudden she yelled, "TOMMY!" from the living room. "What Jude?!" He called as he was running in. "OW, OW, OW! CONTRACTIONS!" Jude yelled again and Tommy began to run frantically around the house forgetting what he needed to do. 'Bags, cars, keys, bags, cars and key,' Tommy repeated mentally to himself as he paced the living room but still not do taking any action. "TOMMY!" Jude yelled and he immediately came to her side this time. She grabbed his face into her hands, "Honey, breathe…" she began softly, "I need you to calm your ass down you're making me nervous!" She spoke firmly. "Okay, I'm sorry," Tommy said in a more relaxed tone and placing a kiss on her head to apologize, "I'll call Dr. Perkins, get your bags in the car then I'll come back to get you. Okay?" Tommy slowly stood up remained collected and got on his cell to call Jude's doctor as well as Sadie who would call everyone else then went to the hall closet to get Jude's bags to put in the H2. Jude smiled, "Tommy…" she said sweetly. "Yes," he replied just as sweet. "HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU ASS!!!" Jude barked, "MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!" Tommy smiled kindly at her then Jude threw a baby book smacking him right at his chin, and then his smile turned into his jaw dropping at her action, "YOU FOOL! DID YOU THINK I WAS KIDDING?! WIPE THAT STUPID SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND MOVE YOUR SLOW POKE ASS!!" After Jude's 'loving gesture' Tommy ran to put the bags in the back then came back in for Jude.

After 10 grueling minutes in the H2 of Jude telling Tommy, "HONEY, CAN YOU FUCKING DRIVE ANY FASTER?! I SWEAR A TURTLE IS MUCH FASTER THAN YOU!" All Tommy could say was, "Yes Dear," smiling sweetly at her to keep the peace so she would calm down, but as soon as those contractions hit Jude's evil twin would appear loud and clear.

During the drive thoughts were running through Tommy's head, 'God, Jude's not even my girlfriend but she is "my girl", the baby's not mine yet she's bitching at me like I'm the one who got her freakin' pregnant, ugh I hope she's not thinking about wanting to castrate me. What the hell was I thinking?! Ahh, that's right "I love her" she doesn't know that, that "I really love her, I'd do anything for her and I don't know what I'd do without her in my life."' Tom quickly turns to Jude smiling taking her hand in his, "Don't worry Jude we'll be there soon."

Jude smiles back at Tommy thinking, 'God I am so lucky to have him. Honestly I don't know what I'd do without him. I mean I know I have Sadie, Dad and Kwest, but it's not the same. Ugh I can't believe I've been such a bitch to him and he's taking it so well and he's been putting up with me since I got pregnant. My cravings, late midnight runs to the store, my appointments, massaging me when I'm aching, geez even driving me around and this is not even his baby. But he wants to be here, I shouldn't be accepting his help that was the point of me being independent I should be pushing him away But why aren't I? Ahh, yes that's right because "I love him," and he doesn't know it, I'd do anything to be with him because "I love him," I can't imagine my life without him.' A contraction hits and Jude is squeezing Tommy's hand very hard, "ow, ow, ow!!" he's mentally saying while smiling at Jude as she is thinking, "DAMN TOMMY, I WANNA CASTRATE HIM RIGHT NOW!" "Just one more minute Jude, hang in there babe," Tommy says supportively. As the contraction subsides, "Thank you Tommy, I'm sorry about your hand."

They finally arrived at the hospital and an orderly was waiting wheel chair out for Jude and was wheeled in. Jude was taken to the Labor and Delivery floor of the hospital. Luckily they had completed all admission papers at the very last appointment so it would have to be done when Jude was brought in. They placed Jude in a private room, which had a T.V. a sofa, an extra cot in the corner with pillows and blankets and a comfy reclining chair beside the hospital bed.

A CNA (Certified Nursing Assistant) entered the room, "Hi, I'm, Gina your CNA for the day." "Hi Gina, I'm Jude and this is Tommy," Jude pointed out. "Nice to meet you both, I'm a big fan of both of you and your music." "Thanks!" They replied in unison. "How are you feeling? Any contractions?" "Not for about 20 minutes. They haven't been consistent, but when it does happen they're pretty strong and my water has broken." "Oh, ok, was it only once?" "Yes I think so." Jude replied. "Ok good, you might feel a few more breaks later on, but we're not sure yet. You'll need to get changed, here's your hospital gown and the restroom is right there, then just get into bed and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your vitals. After one of our LVN's (Licensed Vocational Nurse) or RN's (Registered Nurse) will be in shortly to give you your IV and hook you up to the monitors for your heart rate and for the baby." "Thanks Gina!" Jude called and Tom helped her toward the restroom to change.

Minutes later Jude was in bed and another nurse had come in. "Hi I'm Anne, your LVN." "Hi Anne!" Jude greeted and introduced Tommy a second time. Jude sat quietly in bed as Anne took her temperature, blood pressure, inserted an IV into her right arm, and clipped the heart rate monitor onto her left index finger. "Ok so far everything looks good and your RN Patty should be in shortly and she's going to see how far dialated you are. Jude and Tommy nodded as she stepped out.

"Jude are you ok, do you need anything?" Tommy asked sweetly while holding Jude's hand. All of a sudden Jude's grip began to tighten, Tom winced in pain then the Lamaze instructions kicked in. He got up sat beside Jude still holding her hand and instructed her to lay back, close her eyes, inhale then exhale in short breaths. She did that repeatedly until the contractions stopped.

Finally the nurse came in, "Hello, I'm Patty your RN!" "Hello!" They replied. Patty looked at the monitor beside Jude lifting the strip of paper hanging from it making notes on it, "Ah, it looks like you just had a contraction and a long one too." "Yes she did," Tom spoke, "and I have the crushed hand to prove it." Patty laughed at his remark and Jude smacked him behind the head, Tommy turned to look at her and smiled, "I'm sorry."

"Okay Jude I'm going to check your cervix and see how far you're dialated," and Jude nodded to reply. "Well it looks like it won't be much longer, you're 7 centimeters right now, so 3 more to go. You might feel something pop in you then fluid gush out, that's just more of your amniotic fluid so don't be alarmed it's normal." "Okay." Jude replied then 10 minutes after her last another contraction came while Patty was still there. "Breathe Jude. In, out, in, out," Tommy instructed again and rubbed the side of arm. Once that contraction was done she leaned into Tommy's chest and closed her eyes to rest. "Looks like it won't be long. You did a good job Tom. Just keep her relaxed and let her rest between contractions they can be tiring and she'll need the energy later." "Thank you. I was wondering, is there anything she can eat or drink and maybe something for the pain." "Well, she'll be giving birth pretty soon, so she can't eat, but I'll have Gina bring in some juice, water and ice, just clear fluids and sucking on ice chips is better we really don't want her to have too much fluids. I'll see about giving her an epidural if she still wants it and if it's not too late. Oh, and Dr. Perkins will be here soon." "Okay, thanks. I really appreciate it."

Five minutes later Jude opened her eyes as another contraction occurred and this time was even stronger Jude couldn't stand the pain. Tommy placed his forehead against hers, holding her hand without the IV and his other hand rubbing her temple to relax her, and instructed her to listen to his voice, "Baby breathe, in-out, slowly, not too fast, in-out. Jude?" "Hmm?" "Do you wanna sing?" Jude nodded in reply. "We Could Be In Love, alright." She nodded again, and then began to sing….

**WE COULD BE IN LOVE**

**Jude (Lea)**

Be still my heart

Lately its mind is on its own

It would go far and wide

Just to be near you

**Tommy (Brad)**

Even the stars

Shine a bit bright I've noticed

When you're close to me

**Jude (Lea)**

Still it remains a mystery

**Chorus (both):**

Anyone who's seen us

Knows what's going on between us

It doesn't take a genius

To read between the lines

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming

I know what these are symptoms of

We could be in love

**Jude (Lea)**

I ask myself why

I sleep like a baby through the night

Maybe it helps to know

You'll be there tomorrow

**Tommy/Jude (Brad/ Lea)**

Don't open my eyes (oooo)

I'll wake from the spell I'm under

Makes me wonder how (tell me how)

I could live without you now

**Both:**

And what about the laughter

The happy ever after

Like voices of sweet angels

Calling out our names

And it's not just wishful thinking

Or only me who's dreaming

I know what these are symptoms of

We could be in love

**Tommy (Brad)**

All my life

I have dreamed of this

But I could not see your face

**Jude (Lea)**

Don't ask why two such distant stars

Can fall right into place

**(Repeat chorus)**

**Both:**

Oh, it doesn't take a genius

To know what these are symptoms of

We could be lea: ohh

We could be, we could be in love

**Tommy (Brad)**

We could be in

**Both:**

We could be in love

A/N: The song I chose none of you may know, it might be kind of cheesy to some of you. I think the lyrics fit Jude and Tommy's "relationship" if you listen to it. It's sung by Lea Salonga & Brad Kane, who sang for the parts of Jasmine & Aladdin in Disney's Aladdin. Lea has sung for Disney's Mulan, A Little Mermaid, and Anastasia. She has also sung on Broadway also for Les Miserables, Miss Saigon and The Flower Drum Song. This song may not be something Jude & Tommy really sing, but like I said I think the song fits their relationship.

As they began to sing, both Jude and Tommy kept their eyes closed. Jude kept breathing as she sang trying to ignore the pain as it slowly died down. Dr. Perkins, Gina, Anne and Patty stepped in quietly into the room, and later followed Sadie, Stuart, Kwest, Chaz and Mason. They all stood quietly observing and just listened to the couple and how their voices blended together. Lost in their own little world not noticing anyone entered, they just continued to sing. When they finally finished a small applause broke out which broke them out of their trance.

Another 5 minutes later, "AHHH! TOMMY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!" Jude yelled out as she was pulling onto Tommy's t-shirt. "Jude honey, you know very well I never touched you!" Tom replied calmly but sternly. Everyone in the room laughed loudly because they all knew it was true they never had sex, even the nurses knew she was artificially inseminated. "SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT!?" They all quickly stopped laughing, and except for the doctor and nurses everyone else called out from a distance, "Hi Jude! Bye Jude!" and quickly left not wanting to be in her wrath and waited in the waiting room.

Dr. Perkins and the nurses stepped in. "Hi Jude! How are you doing?" Dr. Perkins asked. "Oh, just peachy!" Jude answered sarcastically and Dr. Perkins laughed knowing she'd be moody. "Ok, let's see how far along you are. Well, looks like your ready," Dr. Perkins said then instructed the nurses to get everything ready. Gina had brought in ice chips and water for her and the two watched anxiously as they saw different things come in, a tray with different items: forceps, gloves, scissors, plastic clips, plastic basins, syringe and other things they didn't know the names of; towels, blankets, a small bed like table with a heat lamp above for the baby, then another plastic crib with blankets.

"Dr. Perkins, is it too late for anesthesia?" Tom asked. "I'm sorry I'm afraid it is. You came in at 7 centimeters and her contractions were pretty close, so it was too late either way." "WHAT?! YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M GOING TO BE IN PAIN THROUGH THE ENTIRE TIME!" Jude screamed. "Baby, please calm down, you don't need to be stressed while giving birth," Tom cooed. "OH SHUT IT! YOU TRY SQUEEZING A GRAPEFRUIT OUT OF YOUR ASS AND SEE IF YOU LIKE IT!" Jude retorted and Dr. Perkins just laughed at the scenario she described.

Tommy stood on one side of Jude and Gina was on the other. They placed Jude's feet onto the stirrups preparing her to push. "Ok Jude at the next contraction I want you to push until the count of 10." Jude nodded and then a contraction came. She pushed, Gina counted quietly, Jude mentally and Tommy just supported, "You're doing great Jude!" and he kissed the top of her head. "Perfect Jude, you're starting to crown. Next contraction, push again," Dr. Perkins instructed and as she spoke the contraction came. Jude pushed again until the contraction ended and did so as a few more times as contractions came. At the last push a head began to show. "You're doing great Jude, the head is now showing. You have to push 2 or 3 more times," Dr. Perkins explained. "Do I have to? I'm so tired," Jude whined. "Yes I'm afraid you do. I don't think you want your baby stuck in there do you?" "No I don't," Jude replied. "C'mon Big Eyes you can do it. Just a couple more times and then you can hold your son. Okay?" Tommy spoke softly. "My son," Tom nodded, "Okay," Jude finalized.

The next few contractions came not too far apart. At the first one Jude pushed where the head was out and the nurses cleared the baby's nose and mouth. At the second push the baby's shoulders were out and then finally at the third push the baby was completely out. The nurses quickly cleared the baby's airway with the bulb and finally a cry was heard. It was music to their ears. "You have a beautiful baby boy!" Dr. Perkins announced.

"Jude would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Dr. Perkins asked. "No. I want Tommy to do it." Jude spoke as she turned to look at Tommy. "Jude you should do it, he's your…" Tom responded but was cut off by Jude, "No Tommy, I want you to do it. After everything you've done for me this whole entire time, you deserve to cut the cord. It would make me happy if you did." "Jude, I don't know what to say." Jude kissed Tom lightly on the lips, "Don't say anything, just cut the cord," she ordered and he followed.

The nurses quickly cleaned the baby up and placed him on Jude's chest. "Do you wanna hold him Tom?" He smiled and nodded nervously then carefully and slowly took the baby in his arms. "Jude, thank you for letting me be a part of all of this," Tom spoke happily. "You don't have to thank me, I'm glad you were here. I don't think I would have wanted anyone else here but you. So thank you for everything," Jude praised. Soon Anne announced, "Jude your son was born at 2:05 pm at 7 pounds, 6 ounces and 19 and half inches long. Looks like you have an early Christmas present." Tom and Jude smiled and couldn't believe that this little life they were now holding she carried for 9 months. "Jude we need you to get the baby onto your breast so he can get use to it and start eating," Patty instructed. "I'm gonna step outside and let everyone know," Tom informed her and she smiled to reply that it was okay.

Tommy had announced to everyone outside that Jude had given birth to a baby boy. Later Gina had spoken, "You can all come in if you like, it's a big private room so you should all be fine." "Thanks Gina!" Tom replied and led the group to Jude's room.

**A/N: Chaz & Mason know each other here and were friends. Remember Mason & Jude were friends when Jude was 17. Tom and Chaz kept in touch after the Music Helps Benefit.**

As soon as they entered Tom immediately took his place next to Jude. Stuart came up to Jude first kissing her cheek, "Congratulations sweetheart! I'm so proud of you!" Next came Sadie hugging Jude, "I can't believe I'm an aunt and you had a kid before me!" Then followed Kwest, "Hey Red Congrats!" Finally Mason and Chaz, "Congratulations Jude!"

Everyone took turns holding Bailey to take a good look at him. "Jude he's beautiful! I hate to say this, but he looks nothing like you Jude, maybe except for his big eyes." Sadie said as she admired her nephew. "You know he looks like another baby, but I can't figure out whom," she added on. Kwest stood behind his wife looking at Bailey, "You know he does and I can't put my finger on it." Then Stuart, Mason and Chaz also gathered around to look.

Jude and Tommy looked at him like they were all crazy. "I got it! He looks like Tommy when he was a baby!" Sadie declared excitedly. "No he doesn't! How would you know what I looked like when I was a baby?" Tom spoke. "You remember that special they did a few years back about the history of Boyz Attack, 'Boyz Attack: Babies, Boyz to Beaus'" "Oh, yea I remember that!" Chaz said grinning and further explained, "They even contact our parents for that so they could get pictures of all of us when we were babies and kids. They know we would never give pictures so they went behind our backs." Then Chaz continued to look at Bailey, "You know what Tom, she right, he does look like you." "That's impossible!" Jude and Tom shrieked. "Shut-up and give me my baby!" Jude laughed out.

"So what did you name my grandson Jude?" She looked at everyone then lastly at Tommy, "I named him, 'BAILEY THOMAS HARRISON.'" "How'd you come up with that?" Mason asked and Jude replied, "Well, Bailey after our grandfather on Dad's side, and Thomas after Tommy." "Jude, why? You didn't have to do that." She took Tommy's hand into hers and explained, "I know I didn't have to, I wanted to. I know you're not Bailey's biological father, but I do know that you would make a great dad someday, and you've not only been my partner in crime through all of this, but you've been acting like the dad since he was conceived. So I see it fit that my son should have some part of you and you should hold the title as 'Dad.'" "I don't know what to say Jude except thank you so much, for everything." Jude pulled Tommy into a tight hug and kissed him on his cheek, "No, thank you Quincy, for everything you've done."

Tommy went home to make sure everything was ready for Jude and Bailey when they came home. He had instructed everyone what to do to prepare the meal at the house the night before. The following day, Christmas Day, they release Jude that evening. Tommy arrived at the hospital; Jude was dressed and ready to go. "Hey Big Eyes! You two ready to go?" Tom greeted as he came into the room and kissed Jude and Bailey on the top of their heads. "Yea we are, I finished the paper work for Bailey, the showed me how to take care of his cord and bathe him and I signed my release forms."

Gina came in, "Is the little guy ready for his first photo?" she asked. "Photo?" They asked. "Yea, the hospital offers it, but you don't have to if you don't want to." "Actually I think that would be nice," Jude stated. Tommy smiled, "Before you do, maybe you might want him to wear this," and he pulled out a red sleeper that had a little Christmas tree on one side of the chest and on the other it said 'Baby's First Christmas' with a little Santa cap. "Aw Tommy it's adorable, I love it!" Jude told him and gave him a thank you hug. "You're welcome! I ran to the mall last night and bought it considering it is Christmas and we didn't expect him yet." "That's so sweet of you! You didn't have to." "I know but I wanted to."

After Bailey's picture was taken, Tom took Jude's belongings to the H2 and pulled it up to the hospital entrance. As soon as he stopped Gina was pushing Jude and Bailey in the wheel chair. Tommy ran out and took Bailey from Jude so she could stand. "Tom do you have a car seat?" "Of course, you had two so I put one in here and the other in your Mustang." "Thanks!" Jude replied. As soon as Tom had Bailey he immediately placed him is his car seat. Then Gina reminded him, "Make sure the car seat…" "That the car seat is secured, not in the front seat and not faced forward, "Tom interrupted. "Wow, you're good!" Gina commented. "Thanks! I read up on it." As Tommy was buckling Bailey in, Gina helped Jude to the other side so she would be seated behind Tommy, "You're very lucky to have a boyfriend like him, Gina praised Jude. "Oh, he's not my boyfriend, we're just good friends, best friends in fact." "Oh, I'm sorry. Well either way you're very lucky," and Jude just grinned knowing the statement Gina made was true.

Jude, Tommy and Bailey finally arrived at Jude's house. Sadie, Stuart and Mason had just finished placing dinner on the table. SME were goofing around while Chaz and Kwest were watching a game on T.V. Jude and Tommy placed Bailey in his crib and brought the baby video monitor out to watch him. They all sat down to beautiful meal prepared by Tom the day before: roast beef, sweet red mashed potatoes, gravy, steamed vegetables, chicken soup, Tommy's tortiere which his mother taught him to cook and for dessert apple pie and mocha coffee crunch cake Jude's favorite from the local baker.

They finished dinner and dessert, and then opened gifts by the fireplace and Christmas tree. All in all it was a wonderful Christmas for Jude, to be with her family and friends she loved and her newborn son as her Christmas present.

**Flashback ends….**

The final morning bell rang Jude was snapped out of her memories and all the kids ran to their parents to retrieve their bags to get to class. Bailey reached his Mom and Tom slipping his backpack on one more time for the morning, "Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Bailey said as he was hugging and kissing them. "Have a good day Bay and pay attention!" Jude said as Tom added, "And have fun too." "We love you!" They called out and were surprised it was together which had never happened before. "Love you guys too!" Bailey replied waving his hand as he was he was lining up with the rest his classmates to enter the room. Jude and Tommy left fingers laced together and Bailey smiled at the sight.


	10. Chapter 9

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 9 **

The ride to G-Major was silent, Tommy took his free hand and held Jude's while driving. "How'd it go with Bay's teacher?" Tom asked. "She didn't take it too well and I also had to speak with the Principal and Vice-Principal too, you know so they're informed of his condition. I told them to treat Bailey normally like there's nothing wrong and not to say anything to the other parents and his classmates, and they agreed it would be best too. They would also contact me if they notice anything unusual with him."

"Are you okay babe?" "Yea, I'm fine. It's just you know and see things like this have happened to other people, I just thought that I would never be one of those people to actually go through it. Now with all of this happening it just makes my life seem more real," Jude explained as tears slowly fell. Tom parked his car in his spot at G-Major and ran to Jude's side opening her door to take her in his arms and sob into his chest. He rubbed her back to calm her down, "Shh. Everything will be alright, Bay will get better you'll see," Tom assured her. "How do you know?" "I know because Bailey has a lot of love and support from family and friends, and he's a fighter and strong just like his mother whom I love very much," he replied giving Jude a kiss of comfort and love. "I love you too," Jude smiled. "C'mon let's get inside we have work to do and we have to call Bay's doctor to schedule an appointment," Tom reminded her and remembering that he had to talk to her about another matter.

Jude and Tom walked into G-Major together holding hands, despite all of the sadness that was going on they were extremely happy to finally together as a couple. As they walked in they proceeded with their daily routine dropping their belongings in their studio, studio 1. Darius had given it to them when Jude turned 18 due to her success in the company. Jude's albums had gone platinum each year since she had been with G-Major till the present day.

After they stopped by the front desk to check for messages and mail in their boxes, then to hospitality for their refill of coffee. Jude was at the counter getting two new fresh cups of coffee and Tommy was searching for Pop Tarts for her daily fix and as soon as he found them he came up behind Jude wrapping one arm around her waist and the other brought out her Pop Tarts. Jude turned around to face him so she could give him a proper 'thank you' by connecting their lips.

Slowly their kiss deepened and Tom pressed his lower half against Jude so she could feel the bit of his excitement just being near her which was quite often even before they got together, but she didn't need to know that he thought. Suddenly they were interrupted with, "Ahem, excuse us!" They slowly pulled away clearly not wanting to separate, they smiled at each other and Jude turned around so they were both finally turning to see Kwest and Sadie. "Good morning guys!" The married couple greeted grinning widely at the two. "Hey!" The new couple replied.

"Alright, so what's going on with you two?" Kwest asked as he pointed between Tommy and Jude. "Well…" Jude began then Tommy finished, "Jude and I are a 'we.'" "'We' meaning you two are a couple," Sadie stated in a questioning tone. Jude smiled at her big sister and nodded her head beaming with happiness. Sadie squealed and yanked her sister out of her boyfriend's arms pulling her to the women's restroom.

"Oh my gosh Jude! I can't believe it you and Tommy are finally together. How do you feel?!" "Sadie calm down! It's not a big deal," Jude said as she was trying to get her sister to stop squealing. Sadie breathed deeply and finally relaxed, "Jude it is a big deal. You two have been running circles around each other since the day you met." "We have not." "Uh, yes you have and now after 5 years you're actually together. How did it happen?"

Jude stood quietly to think, she hesitated to tell her big sister about what happened the night before. "Jude! Just tell me already! I'll get it out of you one way or another!" "Well, after you all left I asked Tommy to stay cuz I didn't want to be alone last night, and well we talked and then we kind of…got together." "Got together,….. you mean you two…and it was your first time too." Jude nodded to answer. "So how was it?!" Sadie curiously asked. "Sadie! I'm not going to kiss and tell!" "So it was that good huh?" Jude smiled but only replied, "Shut up!" and walked out of the restroom.

Earlier, when Sadie had left with Jude….

"So Tom, you and Jude are together huh?" Kwest spoke. "Yea we're together. Are you okay with that? I mean I know we've been friends for a long ass time, but she is your sister-in-law,' Tom replied. "There's really not much I can say, I mean Jude is an adult, hell she's a mom already. The only thing I can say is it's about damn time!" Tom could only respond chuckling at his best friend's reaction and patting him on the shoulder saying thanks.

"So how'd it happen man?" Kwest asked. "Well after you all left she asked me to stay over, we talked, told each other how we felt and everything after that is history," Tom had explained short and simple without going into any details. If he did he knew Jude would never let him live. "So was she any good T, I mean I know it was her first time?" "Shut up man! I'm not going to tell you!" Tom spat out as the girls came near.

"Tell him what?" Jude asked as she placed herself back in Tommy's arms and Sadie returned to Kwest. "Nothing babe," he quickly replied kissing her intensely so she would forget about the questions and she did.

"Have you told Bay yet?" Sadie asked concerned about her nephew then Jude spoke, "Actually he seems happy about it." "He even thought we were already together," Tom continued. "What made him think that?" asked Kwest and Jude continued smiling at Tommy first. "He said because he saw us together all the time, kissing and hugging, and that's why he slammed the door at the guys I had gone on dates with." From that answer the four had burst into laughter.

The four finally separated to their respective places, Sadie to her office, Kwest in studio 2 and Jude and Tommy to theirs.

Tommy and Jude spent most of the day writing and recording. As Jude finished recording she walked out of the sound booth taking a seat in her chair next Tom's. "Jude, we need to talk," he started off. "About?" "It's about Bay and the bone marrow transplant that he needs." "What about it?" "Well, have you thought about going to the clinic to find out who is biological father is and maybe getting in touch with him in case he's needed. You know there is a possibility that he'll match." "Actually the thought has crossed my mind." "So what are you going to do?" "I'll call Dr. Davis right now so we can schedule our meeting with, if you want to go that is." Tommy took Jude's hands in his, "Of course I'll go and I'll be there for all his appointment and treatments too."

Jude smiled, "From there we'll announce it to everyone and if there's no other match then I will contact him, but I will talk to the clinic ahead of time to have the information ready. I think the clinic has to contact him first before I speak to him. They need inform him of the situation, so that means I have to tell the clinic too about Bay's condition. That's one of the conditions in the contract." "What condition?" "Since the sperm donor is anonymous it pretty much means he doesn't want to be found. But they explained that on my contract it states that the only reason I would be allowed to contact or meet the donor would be for medical reasons only and the same goes for the donor's contract he agrees to only be contact for medical reasons and he must meet the person who received his sperm." "Oh, ok well that's good then that the donor has to comply. Hopefully he won't be an ass about it," Tom commented. "I don't think he will be. Form what I remember on his application he seemed like a pretty decent guy and had a lot of passion for music. It's one of the reasons I chose him."

"You ready to go to lunch?" Tom asked. "Yea let's go and then I can make those calls." They both stepped out of the studio and headed out. Jude made the call to Dr. Davis' office for an appointment at the end of the week then Jude had contact the clinic in Toronto.

"Good afternoon! Toronto Fertility Clinic, how may I direct your call?" The receptionist answered. "Hello, I'd like to talk to the person in charge of releasing donor's information." "Thank you let me transfer you to our records department." Jude patiently waited then a voice answered, "Records department this is Aileen how may I help you?" "Hello Aileen! My name is Jude Harrison and I am client of your clinic. I received a sperm donation about 4 years ago and I need the get in contact with the anonymous donor because my son is sick." "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Miss Harrison," Aileen replied with sadness in her tone. "Thank you." "What you will need to do is come to the clinic to fill out some paper work and we will pull the file of the donor and contact them immediately." "Thank you Aileen. I'll be down within the hour." "You're welcome and I look forward to meeting you."

After lunch Jude went to the clinic to fill out the necessary paperwork. She had dropped off Tom at the studio and taken his H2. As soon as Jude arrived she headed towards the record department met with Aileen and completed the papers. "Thank you Aileen for your help I really appreciate it." "You're welcome Miss Harrison. We'll contact the donor and inform him of the situation, but we will not go into details. We will leave you to do that." "Thank you again and I understand." "I hope your son gets better!" Aileen said and Jude was leaving. "Thank you Aileen! I hope so too."

Jude arrived back at G-Major and went straight to her studio. Tommy turned as soon as he heard her come in and smiled. "Hey baby! How'd it go at the clinic?' Tom asked ask he pecked Jude softly on the lips and pulled her onto his lap. "It was good. I filled out the paper work and they should be contacting him within the next few days, it just all depends on how fast they can locate the file." "Well that's good news," Tom replied and kissing Jude again with more passion and she moaned into his kiss. "Mmm, I missed you," Tom spoke as he pulled away. "Babe, how about I get Bay to sleep over at my dad's tonight and you and I can spend some time together, alone?" Jude asked. "Jude, are you sure you'll be okay being away from Bay? I know we just started this actual relationship but I don't want you to think that I expect to be alone with you all the time. In fact I love spending time with Bay and you." "Yea, I'll be fine and I know you wouldn't think that. Besides my dad wanted to take him to school today but he had to go into work and I know he's off tomorrow so I know he'd love to do it. Plus he has been bugging me about Bay spending the night with him, but I never did since he was still so little and well since he's using the bathroom on his own, can talk and pretty much does stuff on his own anyway it will be pretty easy for my dad," Jude enlightened. "As long as you're ok with it all, then it's fine with me," Tom stated. "Yes, I'm ok with it. A lot has happened in the past 48 hours and I just want a little time to relieve my stress, relax and some time with you." "Alright, whatever you want," he complied and Jude gave him another long deep kiss so he has something to look forward to.

Aileen went to her system and entered in the information Jude had provided. She found the file number connected to Jude donor then went to the back file room. She finally reached the numerical section for the file number she was searching, found the file and pulled it out. Aileen returned to her desk and opened the file and read the name, "Hmm, nice name," Aileen commented.

Aileen picked up the phone to contact the donor, but the number was disconnected. Luckily there were emergency and family contact numbers for the donor. She contacted the parents first, Gerard and Guinevere. "Hello Ma'am! My name is Aileen and I'm calling from the Toronto Fertility Clinic. I'm calling in regards to on of your sons." "What about my son and I only have one and 3 daughters," Guinevere spoke. "Well you see ma'am your phone number was listed as the nearest family member and emergency contact. You see your son was an anonymous sperm donor and the person who received his sperm must contact him in regards to some medical problems that I am not allowed to disclose. I was wondering if you had a new phone number so we may contact him in regards to this matter." "Why yes of course." Guinevere replied calmly then continued, "If you please give me your name and number as well I will also contact him to make sure he gets a hold of you." Guinevere gave Aileen the number without hesitation. "Thank you very much for your help ma'am. I really appreciate it," Aileen said politely. "It was my pleasure. If you have any other questions or can't get a hold of him, please do not hesitate to contact me again." "Thank you!" Aileen said then hung up the phone to make her call.

Aileen made the call and the phone rang a few times until the answering machine picked up, "Hey you've reached me sorry I missed your call! Just leave your name, number and message and I'll get back to you," then the beep came on. "Hello this is Aileen from the Toronto Fertility Clinic. This message is for a Mr. Thomas Gerard Du Tois. I am calling in regards to the anonymous sperm donation you made approximately 9 years ago. If you could please return my call as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it," Aileen explained briefly on the machine and left her number.

A/N: In my fic yes I'm using Tommy's original last name like in the show. I am also involving his family now. Tommy has a good relationship with his family in this fic.


	11. Chapter 10

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 10 **

Jude contacted her dad to see about Bailey staying over, "Hey Dad!" "Hi sweetie! How's it going?" "Good. Dad I was wondering since you're off tomorrow if you wanted to have Bailey stay over tonight, you know to spend some time with you and take him to school tomorrow?" "Oh Jude I'd love that! I was wondering when you were going to let me keep him for a day. But will you be ok leaving him, I mean this will be the first time you two have been apart overnight?" Jude laughed at her father's question. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing, it's just Tommy asked me something similar to you earlier. And the answer it 'yes' I'll be fine don't worry." Stuart smiled in relief knowing Jude never left Bailey ever.

"So, anything else going on?" Stuart asked. "I contacted Bailey's doctor and set up an appointment for Friday, and I contact the fertility clinic and they should have something for me in the next couple of days." "That's great! Did you want me to come with you?" "No it's ok Dad. Tommy will be going with me. I'll be ok." "Ok. Well if you ever need anything don't ever hesitate to call. I'm always here for you Jude." "I know Dad, thanks." "So what time should I pick- up Bay?" "How about around 5 p.m. here at the studio? Bay gets off school at 3 p.m. so it will give me some time to pack some stuff for him." "That's perfect!" "Thanks Dad, bye!" "Bye Jude!"

"Tommy?" Jude called out from the sofa in their studio while she was concentrating and continuing to write in her journal. "Yea babe," he replied sitting next to her on the sofa. "Can you pick-up Bay from school this afternoon, then stop by my house and pack some clothes and stuff for tonight? I'm in this mode right now and I don't want to stop." "Sure no problem, I'll go by my place before I pick up Bay to pick up a few more clothes to leave at your place." "But you already have clothes there?" "I know, but I may be spending more time there than I usually do," Tom replied with a very wide smile on his face. Jude mirrored his smile, "Fine, just make sure you're on time, he hates waiting and when he waits he starts lecturing." "What do you mean lecturing?" "You know the thing that a parent does to their child, but in this case Bailey does it." "Really what does he say?" "Well the last time I was late it was… 'Mom you're late! Again! Why were you late?! Don't you know how to tell time?! It only takes 15 to 20 minutes for you to pick me up from where ever you're at!'" "Are you serious? How does he know it takes that long?" Tommy asked. "Each time we've gone to and from school from different places he asked me how long that particular drive was." "Oh wow! I thought I was anal about being late." "Tell me about it." "Alright well I'll leave at 2:15 p.m. so that should give me enough time to get him." "Thanks baby," Jude responds giving him a sweet kiss.

Tommy left the studio at exactly 2:15 p.m. but was caught in traffic. He finally arrived at his loft at 2:40 p.m. He looked at his watch, "crap I only have 5 minutes to pack." He finished packing and was headed out the door when all of a sudden his house phone rang. He was about to turn around to pick it up but dreaded receiving a 'lecture' from Bailey, so he stood there and listened as his answering machine came on, "Thomas dear, this is your mother. I received a very unusual call today. I don't want tell you on your machine so please call me when you can and your father says "Hi!" Love you dear!" Tommy smiled as he was listening to his mother's sweet voice. Yes, Tommy Quincy was a 'mama's boy.' He was the youngest of four siblings. He had three older sisters which kind of explain his fetish for a perfect hair day. As a child he always did what his mother told him even though he rebelled when he became older before joining Boyz Attack, he still held his family close to his heart especially his mother. Once her message ended Tommy made a mental note to call his mother later.

Finally Tommy arrived at Bailey's school, just in time as Bailey's class was being let out he was walking towards his classroom. Just as Tommy was approaching a group of women had surrounded him unexpectedly and the only thing he could do was stand quietly with his hand in his shoved into the pockets of his pants. He politely greeted them, "Hello ladies!" with a small nod and smile. "Oh my god! You're Little Tommy Q!" one mother shouted out and another had asked, "What are you doing here?!" All the women listened attentively to hear his answer. "I'm here to pick-up someone," he simply answered not wanting to go into details with these women he didn't know.

Bailey finally came out of the classroom. He was the very last because he always made sure he took everything he needed so he could do his homework or give his mother whatever papers she was suppose to receive. As he crossed the threshold he looked around looking for Jude he noticed a group of mothers around one tall man. He peaked through as best as he could in between the gaps of women then saw Tommy and smiled. Tommy picking up Bailey from school was a once in a blue moon occurrence and when it did happen he was always very excited.

Bailey stood there shaking his head quietly giggling at the sight of 'girls' around Tommy and could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable. Tommy and Bailey finally made eye contact with each other and Tom gave him a look of 'please come help me' so he did just that. Bailey huffed then slowly started running to the group and yelled out, "Daddy! Daddy!" The women all turned around to see the little boy running towards them and all stepped back making a path for him not knowing who he was running to.

Tommy heard the loud little voice and smiled as he saw how happy 'his boy' was to see him. He bent down in a squatting position and scooped him up as soon as he jumped into his arms. The jaws dropped from most of the women in the group as they saw Tommy pick Bailey up into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hey little man!" Tom greeted. "Hi Daddy!" Bailey yelled out as he greeted Tommy making sure it was loud enough for everyone around him to hear. As all the mothers saw this display a few just walked away silently and others just scoffed at Tommy then stomped away. Tom tickled Bailey knowing he had done it intentionally. Tommy smiled, "Thanks for saving me Bay!" he whispered in his ear. "No problem!" Bailey replied.

"So where's my mom?" Bailey asked and Tommy replied, "She's at the studio sweetie. She was in her writing mode you know how she is sometimes." "Oh! Yea I do. When she gets like that at home I leave her alone and play. So where are we going?" "Well bud you're gonna be staying with your Grandpa tonight." "Really?!" "Yea, really!" Tom replied happy to see him excited about his sleep over and explained, "So we're going to your house right now to pack some stuff for you and then your Grandpa will pick you up from the studio." "Okay," he replied grinning all the way home.

Tommy and Bailey arrived back at G-Major and Jude just finished laying down the music to the song she had just written. The two handsome boys, well one boy and one man walked into private studio, "Hi Mommy!" Bailey yelled and Jude replied with the same enthusiasm as she took her son onto her lap giving a big hug and kiss, "Hi sweetie! How was school?!" "It was good." "Was Tommy on time picking you up?" Jude asked knowing Tommy was running late because he has called her when he was stuck in traffic earlier. "Yes he was. He was waiting with the other mothers," Bailey told his mother. "Oh, really now?" Jude questioned glaring at Tommy with a small smile whose expression looked like he just got slapped on the back of his hand with a wooden ruler. "What? Nothing happened. I was just standing there, they came to me. All I did was say 'Hi!' and nod my head. Baby I promise you," he said as he tried to reassure her. Bailey giggled at sight of his mom and Tommy bickering and spoke up, "He's telling the truth Mommy. Don't have a cow!" Jude just gaped at her son and they all laughed in the room at his remark. "Alright baby I'll believe him. Sorry about the fighting." "It's okay. Can I go see Auntie Sadie and Uncle Kwest?" "Sure you can," she told her son as he hopped off her lap, "but no running and stay in the building!" Jude called out as he ran out of the studio door and yelled "Okay mom!"

As the studio door closed Tommy pulled up Jude from her seat, "See I told you I was telling the truth," he teased. "Yes you were and I'm sorry babe for not believing you. But you can't blame me especially with your Boyz Attack playboy history." "You're right I can't but that was a long time ago. Once I started producing I slowed down a bit and even more once I met you," Tommy replied in his sweetest voice. "Ok, Quincy you have proved yourself worthy since we've known each other. You can cut the sweet talk cuz you're giving me a cavity." "I'm not trying to sweet talk you. It's the truth. You know I love you." Jude just smile at his response, "I love you too," and kissed him slowly and sensually on his lips.

Five o'clock rolled around and Stuart arrived at the studio to pick-up Bailey. They all said their 'Hellos' and 'Goodbyes.' Tommy walked out with Stuart to help load Bailey's bags and transfer the booster seat to his car. Jude was inside talking to her son, "Bailey, honey, please be good and don't give your Grandpa a hard time. Make sure you do your homework and don't stay up late because you have school tomorrow." "I know mommy, I will. I love you!" "I love you too sweetie!" As Jude gave one more hug, Tommy and Stuart returned. Bailey came up to Tommy and picked him up, "Bye Tommy!" "Bye Bay! Be good okay." "I will. I love you!" "I love you to bud!" and with that last hug Bailey was off with Stuart.

The rest of the hour after Bailey left was spent in the studio laying some tracks and recording some vocals. After the last few words faded from Jude's voice, she stepped out of the sound booth and 'slid' herself on to Tommy's lap making sure she 'rubbed him the right way.' He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hold her and two, to get her to stop moving so junior wouldn't get excited.

"So you ready go?" Tommy asked as he was running his hand along her thigh. Jude turned her sideways onto his lap and circled her arms around his neck returning a kiss to him, "God yes, I have been waiting for this day to end so I can have you all to myself." Then she stood up pulling him along with her and Tommy smiled, "Eager now are we?!" Tommy asked playfully. "You have no idea!" she answered as she purposely pressed herself against his slightly excited friend making him groan then said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who's eager now, are we?" and she walked away smirking leaving him to follow her feeling very agitated and aroused.

They finally arrived at Jude's house and with Tommy still feeling the same from when they left the studio could not wait. As soon as they entered the door hanging their jackets and keys on their perspective hooks, locking the door and placing their bags down, he pushed Jude against the door and kissed her fervently without warning pushing his pelvis against her own so she could feel his arousal.

Tommy quickly unfastened her jeans without breaking their kiss and Jude did the same by unbuttoning his dress shirt and freed him from the fabric that hid his well cut body. He then followed suit pushing her jeans down and placing open kisses directly down the center of her until he reached the bottom removing her boots & socks then finally completely throwing the jeans aside. Tommy kept his face dead center of his now second most prized possession, Jude and Bailey being first of course. He first the kissed the center on the outside of the very little fabric and Jude trembled at the simple touch.

He stood back up meeting her blue to blue kissing her softly he whispered, "I love you Jude," then placing his hands on her firm ass he hoisted her up and she wrapper her legs around his waist and echoed his words, "I love you too Tommy." As the last words were spoken he crashed his lips upon hers and carried her into the bedroom.

Tommy enters the room closing the door quickly and pushes her against it and begins to ravish her lips then quickly removes her vintage T, followed by her lacey half-cup bra and last her matching thong. "A little anxious are we Quincy?" "You have no idea!" "You know we have all night?" "I know that's why!" He happily grinned and laid her down on to the comfortable bed.

Jude propped herself on her arms and replied with an imitating grin with slight disappointment. "Ya know, one of us has too many clothes on, and it's kinda not fair!" she said as she was pointing to her half naked lover. Tommy grinned saying, "I'm sorry baby, let me even things out for you," and he immediately stripped down into the buff, making Jude completely giddy and aroused at the same time. "Mmmm, much better!" she commented as her personal Adonis stood before her.

She then curled her index finger signaling him to come to her and dutifully obeyed her command. Tommy crawled over to her until he was directly in above, then split her legs with his right knee and placed himself between her legs where her aching core was awaiting to by him. He lowered his head kissing her neck down to her left breast sucking on it and grazing his teeth around her nipple then giving the other equal attention. Then he deeply and passionately kissed Jude causing her to moan then whimper in response. When he heard her needy cry he continued to kiss her with more intensity then without warning he swiftly entered her knowing she was completely ready.

Jude gasped as she felt his first trust into her pelvis first feeling a bit of pain since the experience is still fairly new to her, but at the same time feeling so much pleasure from him that the pain was easily forgotten. As their rhythms collaborated neither could help the sensations and were calling out each other's names as if it were a mating call for the other. Tommy continued to drive into her, "Faster!" she ordered, "Harder!" she begged, "More!" she cried and at each command he yelled, "Oh god yes!" "Jude you feel so good!" "Cum for me!" and with that last call, they did.

After a couple more "love making" sessions they finally were relaxing in each other's arms enjoying the warmth of each others' skin and beating of their hearts. Tommy finally spoke, "My mom called me today." "Your Mom? Gee Quincy, I didn't know parents existed in your world," Jude said as she lifted her head to look at him. "Ha, ha very funny! Yes I do have parents." "So what did she want?" "She said something about a phone call she received about me but she wouldn't say," he told her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well why haven't you ever talked about them?" Jude curiously asked. "One, I'm always busy and never get a chance to call that much, but I know that once I do get a hold of my mom I'll never get off the phone." Jude giggled at the thought and Tom continued, "And two, you never asked about them."

"So when will I get to meet the parents?" "Are you serious? You want to meet my parents." "Yea sure, why not the whole family," Jude said excitedly. Tommy swallowed at her response, "The whole family? Are you sure you wanna do that?" "Yes Tommy I'm sure. You know my whole family at least for the immediate you do. I think it's time I get to know yours too. So how many siblings do you have?" Trying to avoid the first comment he quickly answered, "I have three older sisters, I'm the youngest and the only boy. The first one is Tamara, second is Gwendolyn and third is Claudette then me." "Ok so when can I meet them?" Jude asked a second time knowing he was trying to avoid it. "How about after Bay's appointment on Friday the three of us can go? We'll visit them, I'll ask Darius for the day off and we can spend the weekend there. We'll go home Sunday," Tommy hesitantly replied. He loved his family, but in there own way they were sometimes crazy or just too much to handle. "Really Tommy? You mean it?" Jude asked as she sat up removing herself from his warm embrace. "Yea I mean it," he honestly replied as he kissed her softly. "Let me call them to let them know. They hate unexpected guests."

Tommy went to the edge of the bed looking for his jeans to get to his cell phone to call his parents. He dialed the untouched number and then he heard a voice, "Hello. The Du Tois residence." "Hi Dad!" "Thomas?" "Yea Dad it's me!" "How are you son? We haven't heard from you in a while." "Yea I know Dad and I'm sorry. Things have been really busy lately especially with Jude's album." "I understand son, it's ok. So you're still producing her?" "Yea I am. About six years now." "That's good! I'm happy things are going smoothly for you." "Thanks! I was wondering if Mom was home, she called earlier today." "Oh, yes she told me about some phone call we received about you. I'm sorry but, she's out with some friends but should be back shortly." "No, It's ok I'll talk to her this weekend." "Are you planning on coming home son?" "Yes. We'll be staying for the weekend." "Who's we?" "Me, Jude and her son Bailey. So can you tell Mom for me and have her call my sisters too?" "Sure I'll tell her, but why do you want your sisters?" "Jude wants to meet my family. So she figured it would be best to meet them too not just you and Mom." "Smart girl." "Yes she is," Tom agreed with a smile. Gerard noticed the happy tone in his son's voice with the compliment made. "Thomas, are you seeing this girl?" "Dad, I'll tell you and Mom about it when we get there. Okay?" "Fine son." "Thanks Dad and don't forget to tell Mom." "Don't worry. I won't." "Okay, bye Dad!" "Bye son!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 11 **

The following morning Jude and Tommy arrived at G-Major going through their morning routine. Once they settled into their studio Jude gave her dad a call. "Hi Jude!" "Good morning Dad! So how was Bay this morning?" "Oh, Jude he was no problem. As soon as we got home he did his homework while I cooked then we ate dinner. I gave him a bath, he got ready for bed and I read him a story until he fell asleep. Then he got up right away when I woke him up and did everything by himself without me having to help him. The only thing I had to do was give him breakfast. You taught him very well." Jude laughed at her father's statement. "What's so funny?" Stuart asked. "To be honest with you dad, that wasn't me who taught him all that," Jude replied. "Well if you didn't then who did?" Jude laughed again and couldn't believe she was going to tell her father this. "Well to be honest with you dad, Tommy taught him." Now Stuart began to laugh at his daughter's comment. "Now why are you laughing?" "Well, I guess I had thought you had changed but I guess not." "Dad, are you kidding. You know me and mornings don't mix." "I know sweetie. I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part." "It's okay dad. But really if it weren't for Tommy, I don't know what I'd do."

A couple of days had passed and Jude and Tommy had brought Bailey to the doctors for additional tests including a bone marrow biopsy. That particular day had been nerve racking for everyone especially Jude. The night before she had to take him in for testing she explained to Bailey what was going to happen the next morning. She was surprised that he was calm and understood things pretty well at least from the way she could explain it. All Bailey told her was, "Mommy don't worry I'll be okay. I'm not scared." Jude was speechless and here she was scared as hell about what's going on and her little boy was reassuring her that he was okay. She was so proud of him and at the same time scared for him too no matter how much of a brave face he put on.

Finally Friday came along and Darius had given them the day off and they took Bailey out of school for the day. Jude, Tommy and Bailey arrived at the Dr. Davis' office that morning. "Hi Jude! Hi Bailey!" Dr. Davis greeted and Bailey waved at her shyly from Tommy's side. "Hi Dr. Davis. This is Tom Quincy my boyfriend," Jude introduced and Tom gladly reached out his hand. "Ah, yes I remember. Nice to meet again Mr. Quincy," Dr. Davis replied shaking his hand. "Likewise and please call me Tom," Dr. Davis nodded to agree.

"So Jude, we got the test results back yesterday," Dr. Davis Began. "And what were the results?" Jude asked. "Well, everything was verified, Bailey has Leukemia, but I'm having an oncologist on their way right now to talk to you. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and another doctor in a white coat entered the room. "Jude, Tom this is Dr. Patrick Marks, an oncologist and he specializes in Leukemia and in children. Dr. Marks this is Jude Harrison, Tom Quincy her boyfriend and Bailey," Dr. Davis introduced the group pointing lastly at Bailey who was sitting on Jude's lap. They all shook hands and Dr. Marks took a seat next to Dr. Davis. "So what is the diagnosis?" Jude asked immediately as soon as they were all settled, but told Bailey to go play with the toys and books that were in the corner of the office. "Well from the tests and labs we took which were a complete blood count, bone marrow biopsy and bone marrow aspirate, the results are your son has Acute Lymphocytic Leukemia," Dr. Marks explained. "Ok so what kind of treatment will he need?" Tommy asked. "First we will start him off with chemotherapy twice a week for 4 weeks, and then we will lessen the treatments gradually. Depending on how he responds to the treatment he might not need a bone marrow transplant if he responds well, but it doesn't mean he may not need one there's still a possibility so we still want you to be prepared with possible donors. I understand that you were artificially inseminated Miss Harrison." "Yes I was and please call me Jude." "Have you gotten a hold of the sperm donor?" "I already went to the clinic and they are in the process of locating him and then contacting him." "Good. Because you do understand there is a possibility he may match or one of his family members." Jude nodded, "Yes I understand. That's why we contacted the clinic right away." "Great. Well let's start treatment the following week on Mondays and Thursdays in the mornings, say around ten o'clock." "That's fine Dr. Marks. Thank you." "You're welcome. I advise that you relax and enjoy yourselves for the next week because I won't lie to you treatments on a child can be tough and exhausting and on you too, so make sure you have some support cuz you'll need it." "I will and thank you again," Jude ended and the entire group shook hands, Jude scheduled the appointments before they left the office.

After the appointment Jude, Tommy and Bailey were off for the weekend to visit his family. Well maybe not visit, but meet Tommy's family. They drove out to Aurora, a town a few hours to a town outside of Toronto (There is a town/city called Aurora. As for the distance don't know.) Around early afternoon they arrived just in time for lunch.

Tommy drove the H2 up to a huge wrought iron gate stopping at a key pad. He punched in a few numbers and the gates opened. As he drove through the gate Jude's eyes widened and her jaw slightly dropped before she spoke. "Oh my god! Tommy, this is your house?" "No not really. It belongs to my parents; I just grew up here and lived here. It's nothing special," he simple stated. Jude was in awe at the sight in front of her, a huge fountain and pond in front and center of the house, tall green trees that hid the house and beautiful flowers surrounded the courtyard and the house. And behind all of the lovely landscaping were concrete steps that led to several tall columns and a beautiful white colonial home. "Tommy how can you say it's nothing special? I've never seen anything like it except on T.V." Jude commented. "Well I guess because I grew up living here so it's not a big deal for me, it's just a home, that's all."

Jude noticed a change in tone in Tommy's voice. "Baby what's wrong?" Jude asked with concern lightly brushing her fingers along his cheek. Tommy lightly kissed her before answering to show he appreciated her concern. "Nothing, I just haven't seen them for a couple of years, but I do talk to them every now and then. But seeing them after so long…it's just a little weird," he explained and Jude replied in a comforting tone, "I'm sorry you feel that hun. I can't say that I know how you feel because I don't, but I do understand your feelings. Look, even though it has been a while I'm sure things will be fine and back to normal in no time once you set foot in that house." Tommy smiled at her and was so happy she was here with him. It was already enough that he had wanted to be with Jude for so long and now they were finally together he was about to introduce her and Bailey to his family. His parents he had no problems with, but there were problems with Tamara and Gwendolyn. Claudette was his twin, just 2 minutes older than he was which he had not yet told Jude about. They were very close so he knew Jude and her would get along. As for the other two, Tamara was married and had 2 kids and Gwendolyn was also married, but with 1 kid. Those two judged everything and anyone not minding how their words affected others and he was worried about Jude being able to handle them. He knew she was tough, but lately since she found out about Bay's condition she's been feeling a little tired and vulnerable.

Tommy finally stepped out of the car going to Jude's side to help her out and then get Bailey out from the back. Luckily he had woken up minutes earlier otherwise he'd be grumpy like his mom. Jude hated getting up in general especially in the mornings, but Bailey was different, he liked to get up in the mornings and loved to take naps, but hated being woken up from his naps.

The trio made way to the double front doors in the center of the house. Tommy reached for the doorbell with his free hand while the other was holding Bailey's and Jude was on the other side of her son. The doors opened and they were greeted by Bernard the butler, "Mr. Thomas how are you?!" Bernard spoke excitedly as he hugged Tommy. "I'm great Bernie!" Tommy acknowledged his dear friend. "So who might your companions be?" Bernard questioned. Tommy apologized and started introductions, "Oh, I'm sorry Bernie, this is Jude Harrison my artist, co-producer and girlfriend, and this little guy here…" Tommy picked up Bailey into his arms, is Bailey Jude's son." "Hi, nice to meet you!" Bailey said shyly and tired since he just woke up sticking out his little arm for Bernard to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well," Bernard replied smiling. "So Bernie, where are my parents?" "They are in the sun room by the kitchen having lunch. Have you all eaten yet?" "Actually no not yet," Tommy replied. "Well go on then and see your parents and I will bring some food out to you and you can join them, they just started." "That's fine. Thanks Bernie!"

Tommy held Bailey in his arm and took Jude's hand with his free one and led them to the sun room. They stepped into the room which was full of orchids, miniature roses and bonsais all around. As soon as their footsteps were heard on the stone tile floor the older couple turned around and stood up to greet their son and his special guests. Tommy introduced them hesitantly but happily to his parents "Hi Mom, Dad! I would like to you to meet Jude Harrison my girlfriend, and this little guy here is Bailey Thomas Harrison. Jude, Bailey these are my parents Guinevere and Gerard Du Tois."


	13. Chapter 12

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 12 **

Guinevere and Gerard looked at each other as they listened to their youngest son's introduction, 'girlfriend,' they both thought as they communicated with their eyes, a Du Tois family trait that all the children picked up. Their gazes asked each other 'Did he tell you about having a girlfriend and it being Jude?' and their answers were, 'No he didn't, I thought maybe you knew he's your son.'

They finally broke their silent conversation to look at their son and saw the smile and happiness in his eyes which they had not seen since he was a child. It wasn't that Tommy didn't have a happy childhood, he did, but there were moments when his happiness was different and it mostly showed when he did something to make his parents proud, like when he got good grades, when he came home with a project he wanted to show them, or when he was first joined Boyz Attack. When Tommy saw that his parents were proud of him his eyes just lit up and that was what Guinevere and Gerard saw at this moment, happiness and love in their son's eyes.

Gerard and Guinevere walked a bit closer to Jude and smiled, "Welcome to our home dear!" Guinevere spoke and embraced Jude in warm hug followed by Gerard saying, "Yes, welcome to the family!" Then going towards his son and giving him a manly hug, "Welcome home son!" "Thanks Dad! It's good to be home," Tommy replied giving his mother hug and kiss on her cheek to greet her as well.

"Jude, please have a seat. Thomas has told us so much about you!" "Thank you so much for having us Mr. and Mrs. Du Tois! Your home is so beautiful!" Jude said with delight in her voice as she took at seat at the table but also looking at Tommy wondering what he had told his parents about her, especially his mother for that matter. "Thank you Jude! Just make yourself at home. We're so glad you came dear. Thomas has introduced us to so many girls he's dated but has never introduced any as his girlfriend, you are the first," Tommy's mother spoke with care to Jude and just looked at her son smirking as she made the last comment knowing she started something. "And please call me Gwen," she ended.

Tommy looked at his mother in shock that she even mentioned that to Jude and he knew his mother loved to tease and irritate him in front of girls. Jude smiled at Gwen feeling so comfortable at that moment with his parents and noticed the smirk on his mother's face. She smiled looking at Gwen, "Again thank you Gwen for your hospitality. I really appreciate it." She then looked at Tommy, "So Thomas how many girls have you brought home and introduced to your mother?" Jude asked with her one eyebrow raised and then looked at his mother smiling and Gwen nodded at Jude knowing and approving that was she was toying with her son.

Tommy smiled at Jude and replied, "Not many babe just a couple," and then realized he still had Bailey in his arms and then looked at his mother quickly changing the subject, "Mom, Dad meet Bailey, Jude's son." Gerard took Bailey into his arms "Hello Bailey! I'm Gerard, Tommy's Dad and this is Gwen Tommy's Mom," he introduced. "Hi, nice to meet you!" Bailey spoke in his soft small voice sticking his hand out for them to shake. "Nice to meet you too!" Gerard replied and Gwen asked taking her turn to hold Bailey "Are you hungry little one?" "Yes," Bailey replied shyly. "Well good, here is Bernard now with some plates and food." Bailey sat quietly at the table between Jude and Tommy as they ate lunch together, tortellini with tomato meat sauce and garlic bread.

Gwen observed Bailey while he was eating and couldn't help that his demeanor reminder her so much of Tommy when he that age, not to mention he almost looked like Tommy and she felt very drawn to the little boy now in her home. She thought to herself, 'I wonder what his father is like?" Of course Gwen wondered because she didn't know much about Jude only the things that Tommy had told her.

"So mom, when are Tam (Tamara), Do (Gwendolyn) and Dette (Claudette) getting here?" "They should be here mid afternoon after work and in time for dinner," Gwen replied. "Great, I haven't seen them in so long. Are they bringing the kids along?" Tommy commented sarcastically, even though he disliked Tam and Do, he still loved them because they were his sisters after all. "Of course they are. You know your sisters bring their husbands and kids where ever they go." Jude noticed the tone of dislike in his voice earlier and made a mental note to talk to him about it later before his sisters came. "So Quincy, you have nieces and nephews?" Jude asked. "Yea I do, 3. Nieces actually, my two older sisters are married and both have girls. When they come I'll introduce you to the troop and then I have a surprise for you too once you meet them." "Great, so all girls, huh and what's my surprise?" Tom kissed the top of her head then replied, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Gwen took notice of her son's actions and had never seen him act like that with the other girls he's brought over. She just then realized that he's never talked about them either, only Jude. She knew Jude was very special to him, but as for how special, she'd need to find out on her own.

"So Thomas how are things at work?" Gerard asked. "Good. We're working on Jude's fifth album right now." "Shouldn't it be six?" Then Jude interrupted, "It was suppose to be but once Bailey was born Tommy insisted that I take a year off to take care of him before going back to recording, but I was always working on my music from home and I did go to the studio to write sometimes." "Thomas why did you stop her from working?" his mother asked because she had taught her son to never control any woman. "I know what you're thinking. I wasn't trying to control her. I just wanted her to spend time with Bailey while he was a newborn and since she was breastfeeding for most of the first year it was easier for her. Besides Jude wasn't alone on this, once she was at seven months I practically lived at her house to help her and in case of an emergency and then four months after Bay was born I was still there."

Jude noticed his mother's concern regarding his control and spoke to back Tommy up. She took Tommy's hand in hers before she spoke to reassure her, "Gwen its ok. Tommy wasn't trying to control me, but he did have a good point. I did have a hard time after Bay was born because I wanted to do everything on my own, but with Tommy there it helped me so much. In fact he still helps me out. He's an amazing father figure for my son believe it or not." "Thank you, Jude. I hope that we taught him well, especially being in a family of mostly women. Thomas and his father are very much alike. The way Thomas was with you his father was the same with me."

The adults continued the conversation discussing music and work in the studio and the social activities of Gwen and Gerard since they were both semi-retired. Throughout the conversation Bailey had been sitting quietly reading his book and Tommy noticed that he was nodding off. He went over to Bailey in his seat, "Hey Bay, are you okay sweetie?" "Yea Daddy, I'm just sleepy."

Gwen and Gerard were shocked to hear what the little boy had called their son although the endearment was very sweet. They looked at each other for another private conversation, 'He's not the father right.' 'No, he's not. I'm his mother and he would have told me and he knows better than to hide something like this from me.' 'Well ask him about it later.' 'Fine, but you're going to be with me when I do.'

Tommy picked up Bailey as he started to fall asleep, "Mom, where can I take Bailey to put him down?" "Bring him up to your room, I changed the bed linen yesterday and then you and Jude will be staying in the guest room next door." Jude looked at Tommy surprised to hear that his mother said they will be in the room next door, together. "Gwen, its ok, Bailey and I can stay in the guest room I don't want Tommy to give up his room," Jude told her because she did want his mother to think that she was some kind of tramp, especially since she didn't know the whole story about Bailey. "Jude dear, how old are you and how old is your son?" "I'm 22 and Bay will be five soon," she replied in a low tone. "Well then, I'm sure Bailey here is big enough and sleeps in his own bed at home and I'm sure that you are old enough to share a bed with my son, and I'm sure that Thomas wouldn't mind your company either," Gwen explained to Jude while looking at Tommy and grinning. "Mom!" is all he could say feeling a little embarrassed.

Gwen saw precious Bailey asleep and decided she would take him from her son, "Thomas, let me take the little one and put him down for his nap and why don't you take Jude for a walk in the garden out back, I'm sure she'd love it." "No, Gwen its okay, I can put Bay down for his nap. I don't want you do go through so much trouble." "Nonsense dear, go take a walk with Thomas and I'll put the little one down." "Thank you!" The couple replied as they handed Bailey to Gwen and stepped out into the back garden.

Gwen walked upstairs with Bailey in her arms that was awake now and stepped into Tom's room. "What happen little one, I thought you were sleepy?" Gwen asked. "I am, but Mommy and Daddy sometimes sing me to sleep," Bailey replied. Gwen was shocked again when she heard Bay refer to Tommy as Daddy and had to ask. "Bailey?" "Yes ma'am," Bailey answered and she smiled at what he just called her. "Oh sweetie, please call me Grandma or Grandma Gwen, and you can call Tommy's dad Grandpa or Grandpa G. Okay?" "Okay Grandma," Bay said smiling. "Honey why do you call Tommy 'Daddy,' is he you real daddy?" Gwen asked hoping he understood her. Bailey shook his head "No, Tommy's not my real daddy cuz he's not the one who made me with Mommy," Bailey explained. "Then why do you call Tommy 'Daddy?'" "Because Tommy gives me hugs and kisses, he takes care of me and he loves me," Bailey responded smiling. "And do you love Tommy?" Gwen asked wanting to kill her curiosity, "Yup, I love Tommy, like Tommy loves my mommy and me," Bay replied. Gwen was satisfied with the answers she received and smiled at the sweet boy in front of her, picked him us and laid him on the bed. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" and Bailey nodded yes to her and she began to sing. As Bailey fell asleep she couldn't help but see a bit of Tommy in the little boy that lay before her.

DISNEY'S DUMBO BABY OF MINE BETTE MIDLER

and Jude stepped out onto the verandah at the back of the house and Jude was in awe at the sight before her. There were a couple of huge trees that looked like they had been there for hundreds of years perfect to under for shade, bushes and trees full of fragrant flowers, beautifully groomed bonsais, two gazebos at each side of the garden and a huge swimming pool in the center of the garden as you walk down the stairs towards the garden with a rock waterfall at the very end of the pool.

"Tommy this is a beautiful garden!" Jude exclaimed as she inhaled the sweet scents of the flowers blowing in her direction. Tommy stood behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I know, just like you. I use to come out here often just to be by myself to think, read or just write a song. It's so peaceful," Tommy commented and kissed his girl on her cheek.

They walked further down onto grounds enjoying the warmth of the sun and light breeze to end up at one of the gazebos. "So what do you think of my parents so far?" Tommy asked as they sat down facing each other. "Your parents are really sweet, I really like them and looks like Bay does too. I just hope they like me." "Jude didn't you notice my mom and her comments and her teasing me?" "Oh yea I did, it was funny actually and a bit weird." "Well believe it or not my mom does like you. Actually I think she likes you a lot." "How do you know?" she asked. "I'm going to be honest with you, I have brought other girls here before and they have stayed over, but my mom made them stay in the guest room far from me, not next door. You're the only one that she's allowing, well insisting that we sleep in the same bed and I'll be damned if I don't listen to her. She is my mom of course." Jude laughed at his response, "Well we don't want to upset your mom by not listening to her now do we," and he replied grinning, "No of course not."

From a window that overlooked the gardens on the second floor of the house, Gwen was studying her son and his new found love. Gerard quietly stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around his wife. "What are you looking at?" he asked. Gwen pointed out the window where Tommy and Jude were sitting in the gazebo talking and sharing kisses. "He looks happy, doesn't he," Gwen commented to her husband of 36 years. "Yes he does and I think Jude and Bailey have a lot to do with it," he added on.

They both smiled and Gwen turned to look at her husband, "Do you notice how much Bailey looks like Thomas when he was a child?" "No I didn't why?" "Well look at this," Gwen started to say and guided them out of Tommy's room shutting the door quietly and into the hallway and pointed out at one of the walls that had pictures of their children from birth to present of whatever their children had sent them and one of the most recent pictures that Tommy had sent was of him and Jude on his 25th birthday.

Gwen points at the picture when Tommy was 5 years old, "Look, he has some of Thomas features, dark hair but it's just a little lighter, his blue-grey eyes but Jude's shape of the eyes, his lips and even how the little boy acts reminds me of Thomas when he was that age." "You know you're right, he does look like him, but Thomas would have told us." "I know he would have, but it's just odd that's all. I guess we'll just have to find out more." "Guinevere! Don't you dare pry into that young girl's life. You know if Thomas were to find out he would be furious." "I know he would be but only if I were to do it behind his back and in front of his sisters. So WE are going to talk to them together alone." Gwen went to Tommy's room to check on Bailey one more time before she went back downstairs with Gerard by her side.

Back at the gazebo in the garden Jude and Tommy continued to chat the early afternoon away talking about work and Bailey. Then Jude decided to strike up a different topic, "Babe, what are you sisters like?" Tommy pulled back a bit so he could look at Jude directly as he spoke, "Heh, do you really want to know?" Jude was now hesitant about meeting his sisters from the sound of his unsure tone. "Okay, now you're scaring me. Your sisters can't be that bad. After all they're your mother's daughters and if you're mothers nice to me they should be the same. Right?"

Tommy turned his body a bit to look away and Jude grabbed his arm to turn him back to face her. "Thomas Gerard Du Tois Quincy! You have always been open and honest to me for as long as we have known each other so you had better not start this bull shit now!" Jude yelled and Tommy knew she was serious because she had never used his full name ever. Tommy took Jude's hands in his, "Fine, are you sure you really want to know about them?" "Yes Tommy I do, I'd rather be warned then be thrown into the water without a life jacket."

"Alright," Tommy began calmly, "first is the oldest Tamara we call her Tam and her husband Patrick and their two girls Charlotte, 10 and Casey, 7. Tam and Patrick are attorneys. Patrick is cool, level headed and is well grounded. Tam on the other hand loves to interrogate people she doesn't know and can be a bitch most of the time. I've seen her drill my friends and the girls I've brought home, you can even ask Kwest. The guys could care less about what Tam says, but the girls they just end up crying and I have to bring them home." "Why didn't you stop her?" Jude questioned. "I did try, believe me I tried really hard, but with Tam being an attorney and a good one at that, there's no stopping her. My parents are nice and tough and Tam is both of my parents' toughness but 10 times as worse. It's not bad if you're use to it or if you have tough skin, you just have to know how to not take it personally and after that she's not that bad. For her it's kind of like a test to see if the girl's good enough for her baby brother." "Ok I get it. Another version of Sadie just 50 times as worse," Jude stated laughing. "Yea, I guess you could say that," Tom agreed.

"Okay, now what about Gwendolyn, Do, right?" "Yea, Do is the second oldest, married to Arthur, we call him Art and they have 1 daughter, April and she's 5 I think. So she and Bailey would get along." "That's nice Bay will have friend to play with while we're here. So what's Do like?" "She's not like Tam at all. Do is an interior and fashion designer, Art is a photographer, like Patrick he's cool. As for her personality, I guess you could say she's stuck up, critical about everyone she meets, sometimes belittles them and will always speak her mind without even thinking about the other person's feelings." "Oh, like Patsy except in better clothes," Jude compared and Tommy laughed at the thought.

"Now for your last sister Claudette." Tommy smiled when he heard his twin's name. He and Claudette like most twins have a special connection and it was always on the positive side. "Yes Dette, the third oldest. She's single still but dates and sometimes we meet them. She's definitely different from Tam and Do. She's outspoken and…" As Tommy was trying to describe his sister to Jude they suddenly heard yelling from across the yard, "To-To!" is what they heard. Jude looked at Tommy giggling, "To-To?" "Shut up! Be right back." Tommy told her then quickly kissed her and got up to greet the visitor.

Jude looked down the path which led to the gazebo she was in and saw Tommy hug a young woman a little shorter than him, she figure was not skinny but definitely had curves, she had long straight black hair and honey highlights. Tommy and the girl soon entered the gazebo where Jude patiently waited. Tommy kissed Jude again, took her hand to pull her up towards the mystery girl. "Claudette meet Jude Harrison, my girlfriend," Claudette looked at Tommy in shock as when he called Jude his 'girlfriend,' "Jude meet Claudette," Tommy paused a bit before finishing because Jude didn't know about the next information, "and my surprise Jude is that Claudette is my TWIN sister," he ended.

Jude looked at Tommy with wide eyes that spoke, 'Are you serious?!' and Tommy nodded to answer her, then she looked at Claudette comparing their features silently to herself, they're exactly alike except Tommy's bigger cuz he's a guy and she's a girl, definitely prettier than Tommy' she mentally commented.

Jude smiled reaching out her hand and Claudette kindly accepted it to shake, "It's nice to meet you Claudette. I'd love to say Tommy's told me so much about you, but he hasn't, but it's still a pleasure." Claudette smiled back as she shook Jude's hand, "Likewise and I can say my little bro's description of you and from what I've seen in picture and in the media, you're definitely prettier in person and I love your music." Jude couldn't help but smile and the compliment she received, "Thank you and you're definitely prettier than Tommy here." Jude and Claudette giggled and looked at Tommy fake hurt expression, "Damn babe, that hurt right here," Tom said as he put his hands to his upper left chest. Jude wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Oh, you know I'll still love you, even if you turn all old, wrinkled, fat, bald and with a little grey hair." "Of course you will," Tommy proudly responded but Jude had to say one last thing and with an evil grin she said, "But you won't let that happen right?" Tommy gaped at her when he heard her question, "Harrison, I'll give you a 5 second head start!" Jude smiled and Tom then Claudette, "See you later Dette!" Jude said and ran back towards the house. Claudette laughed as Jude ran then 5 seconds later her little brother chased after her.


	14. Chapter 13

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 13 **

Gwen and Gerard came down the stairs looking at Tommy chasing Jude into the house as he finally caught her tossing her over his shoulder and carefully throwing her onto the couch that was in the family living room and starting tickling her. Claudette stepped into the house from the verandah and joined her parents. "Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Claudette greeted giving them both kisses on their cheek. "So I see you've met your possible new sister-in-law," Gwen said to her youngest daughter as they headed towards the couple into the living room. They watched the pair torture each other with non-stop ticking, "Tommy stop!" Jude yelled as she laughed at the same time. "No! Not after what you said about me being old and wrinkled." "Don't forget fat, bald and with a little grey hair," she added on giggling. Claudette and her parents laughed at what they heard Jude say to Tommy but were not noticed when they stood at the entry way of the room. "Yea I have, she's really nice. I think she's good for Tom-Tom." "We think so too," Gerard commented. "So has she met Tam and Do yet?" Claudette asked her parents. "No not yet. They should be arriving soon with their families," Gwen replied. "Looks like we'll be having a full house this weekend," Claudette stated.

Jude finally got control and started tickling Tommy in the spot where she knew he would give in, "Jude stop! You know that's the worst spot to get me," Tommy laughed trying to move out of Jude's way but it was not use. Jude continued to tickle him, "Do you want me to stop?" she asked. "Yes!" "So what do you say?!" "Please stop!" "Nope that's not it! Try again." "Pretty please stop!" "Nope!" "Okay, okay. You're the best!" "Almost but not quite," Jude said as she continued to tickle him. "You're the best and I love you!" Tommy shouted and Jude smiled and noticed his parents and sister at the door way and they smiled back. "What was that?! I think you need to say it a little louder," Jude said still torturing him. "I LOVE YOU JUDE HARRISON!" Tommy shouted and Jude quickly removed herself from her boyfriend and just as he was about to lunge after her, he heard, "AHEM!" and he stopped his movement, turning his head and smiled at the small audience that all had wide smiles upon their faces then turned to glare at Jude for her little tactic. "Hi! So, uh, how much of that did you hear?" Tommy asked as he stood up from the sofa feeling embarrassed because he's never expressed his love for someone in front of his family, especially his parents. Jude walked up to him this time wrapping her arms around him, "We heard enough, and we're happy for you," Claudette replied smiling.

The doorbell rang and Bernard hurried to answer it and suddenly, a commotion of little voices was heard from the foyer. The little faces saw their grandparents and ran up to them. Then behind the little trampling feet and little voices were remaining members of the Du Tois Family.

Stepping into the large entry way walking toward their parents were Tamara, her husband Patrick Le Monde and then Gwendolyn and her husband Arthur Devereaux. The couples walked in and greeted their parents and youngest sister. From the side Tommy held Jude in his arms as they watched until they were done so he could properly introduce her. Jude stood quietly observing the two sisters. They were both about her height, same build as Claudette with dark hair and grey eyes, except one had short hair cut to her jaw line dressed very business like, and the other had layered at shoulder length dressed in semi-formal casual wear. She also noticed how they were eyeing her as they greeted their parents.

From the corner of their eyes as they greeted their parents Tamara and Gwendolyn were eyeing the blonde next to their dear brother. The two sisters looked at each other for their silent conversation, 'Look at the tramp he brought home," Tamara began. 'I know. Did mom tell you that he was bringing someone with him?' 'No, did she say anything to you?' 'No. Well it looks like we have some work to do.' Gwen was closely observing her two daughters talk and notice their eyes linger to Jude and then cleared her throat to get their attention. The girls stopped their conversation and immediately put their attention to their brother.

"Thomas!" the two shouted out and Tommy walked towards them holding Jude's hand. "How are you dear brother?" Tamara asked as Tommy as did Gwendolyn. Hugging them back with his free arm never letting go of Jude he replied, "I'm doing great. How about you?" The sisters replied in the same manner, "We're fine." Then Tommy brought Jude closer to his side and pointing to his sisters to introduce her, "Tamara, Gwendolyn this is Jude Harrison my artist, co-producer and girlfriend, Jude these are my older sisters Tamara and Gwendolyn." Jude politely reached her arm out to shake their hand and they looked up and down at her before shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you both. Tommy's told me so much about the both of you," Jude said with a very sincere smile.

Their husbands and children approached them and more introductions were made. "You're all very early. I thought you weren't coming until later?" Gwen asked her daughters. "Well we both had slow days today so we decided to come here early," Do explained to her mother. "Well it's wonderful that you're all here! Let's all go out and sit on the verandah and get acquainted," Gwen suggested, her children all nodded to agree.

Unexpectedly they heard little feet and a small cry coming down the stairs. They all turned to see a newly awoken Bailey at the landing. He looked up to see a crowd of people all strangers in his eyes, he looked around and finally saw Tommy and Jude behind the group. As soon as he spotted them, Bailey quickly walked over to Jude and Tommy, raised his arms in front of Tom signaling him to pick him up and did so.

"Hi Bay!" Jude said to her son and replied softly, "Hi Mommy!" and he leaned down to kiss Jude. "Hey bud! You okay?" Tommy asked. "I'm fine Daddy. I just got scared cuz you and Mommy weren't there and I wasn't at home." Everyone in the room except Gwen and Gerard were surprised to hear what the little boy had called Tommy, no one could speak at the moment, not even with their eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy who are all these people?" Bailey quietly asked. Tommy slowly introduced him to his siblings and their husbands pointing to each of them and politely greeted Jude's son. Then when it came to the children Tommy put Bailey down and squatted to their level. Bay these girls are my sisters' kids, my nieces and pointed to each one starting with the oldest, "Bailey, this is Charlotte she's 10, this is Casey and she's 7 and this is April and she's 5, they are my nieces. Girls, this is Bailey, Jude's son." Bailey's eyes lit up when he heard April's age, "She's 5, like I'm going to be?" "Yup, just like you will be," Tommy replied. "Uncle To-To can we take Bailey to the playroom?" Tommy looked up at Jude, she nodded and said, "Sure you can, but play nice." "Okay," the girls said to their uncle. Then Tommy realized that he just sent his boy with 3 little girls, 'Oh no,' he thought then quickly spoke out before they got any farther, "Girls!" "Yea Uncle To-To," "Please DO NOT put make-up, or do anything to Bailey's hair okay; he's a boy, not a girl." The girls giggled as well as Bailey, "yes uncle," they replied and walked down a hall to the playroom.

Tommy finally brought his attention back to the group of adults in the foyer who was just watching him interact so sweetly with the little boy that came to him. He looked around and noticed the eyes upon him, "What?" he asked and his mother quickly spoke telling everyone to head out to the verandah for beverages and snacks so everyone would stop staring at him.

All of the adults sat at the table that over looked the beautiful gardens eating, drinking and chatting away. While Tommy on the other side of the table talking to his brother-in-laws and father, Claudette and Jude were chatting away, "So Dette, what do you do? Tommy was about to tell me about you when you arrived," Jude asked. "I'm a free lancer," she replied. "What do you mean exactly, free lance in what?" "Well, I don't have an actual occupation per se. I do different types of things. I'm a song writer, producer, photographer, I model from time to time, travel and a teacher for kindergarten to 2nd grade kids." "Wow!" Jude began, "you sure do a lot." "Yea, not all at once though. I just get hired by contracts; it's kind of like my own business which I also majored in like Tom."

"Really, Tommy majored in business?" "Yea, you didn't know?" "No I didn't. I mean I know he was in Boyz Attack while he was in high school and graduated by correspondence, but he never mentioned anything about college." "Yea, well it's not a big deal to him really. Since he completed high school through correspondence, he graduated early at 17, and then he decided to do college by correspondence too in case maybe one day he wanted to own his own studio or record label, so that's how he got his degree in business." "Wow and I thought I knew everything about him," Jude stated. "Jude don't trip off it too much. I'm sure you do know everything there is to know about my brother, but some things he just doesn't talk about," Claudette reassured her. "You're right, I won't. But it's nice to know though that there was more to him than just Boyz Attack, being Little Tommy Q and Tommy Quincy the Producer," Jude said and Claudette nodded to agree with her.

"So Jude," Tamara began, "How long have you known Thomas?" "6 years," Jude replied. "How long have you been together?" "5 days, since Monday," she replied again, but this time feeling a bit irritated. Tommy listened from a distance as soon as he heard his sister start playing 20 Questions with his girl. "So Tam, do you think you could leave your interrogation for the courtroom instead of bringing it home?" Tommy asked as he walked around the table to sit next to Jude. "C'mon Thomas, I'm not interrogating her. I'm just trying to get to know your girlfriend a little better." "Right, and that's why when ever I have brought girls over in the past, you tear them to shreds and we end up leaving and they're crying." "Hey, it's not her fault that your playthings can take the heat in the Du Tois kitchen," Do spoke supporting her older sister.

"So Thomas, how long is this plaything of yours here going to last this time?" Tamara asked rudely. Jude gaped at what Tamara had called her, 'plaything, do I look like a hooker' Jude thought and Tommy spoke angrily, "Don't you dare degrade Jude like that you don't even know her!" "I'm not trying to degrade her. Like I said we just want to get to know her better. Let's see if she can handle being a Du Tois." "First of all, Jude can handle anything, I know that for a fact, and second she will be marrying me Tom Quincy, not you. So you have no right to judge her! You just don't want me happy! Do you?" Tommy retorted to his sister.

Jude sat there in shock at that as what she heard from Tommy's lips from the conversation, 'Tommy's right I can handle anything. Those girls he brought home must have been either really stupid or weak, or maybe both. Why wouldn't they want their brother happy? And me, marry Tommy Quincy. Sure I've dreamed about since we met, but now he's actually thinking it, saying it to his family for that matter. He hasn't even asked me, nor have we even talked about it yet, of course not that I would turn him down, I'd jump into his arms and say HELL YES!' she thought and smiled to herself.

Guinevere and Gerard couldn't believe their children were bickering. It was fine when they were younger but now they're adults. Finally Gwen shouted, "Stop it this ridiculous fighting immediately!" Everyone at the table became silent and looked at the lady of the house. "Tamara, Gwendolyn, Thomas is right. You have no right to question Jude or your brother about anything. Their lives are none of your business." "Mom, we do want him happy, we're just looking out for Thomas," Gwendolyn responded. Jude mentally said to herself, "Look out for their brother my ass. More like cut me up to pieces and feed me to sharks like every other girl why don't you.' "I know you two," Tommy said, "you just want to belittle her and you think you're better than her. That just shows your scum and really you're no better than anyone else in this room or in this world for that matter." Jude could take the arguing anymore, 'This was supposed to be a time for me to get to know his family and relax before Bailey starts his treatments next week. I need to end this now,' she said to herself.

"Bring it on!" Jude blurted out to Tamara and Do for everyone to hear. "Excuse me?" Tamara questioned. "What?" Tommy asked. "You heard me! You and your sister think you can break me or tear me and Tommy apart, well you have another thing coming. If you want him happy, then leave him alone. If you wanna know about you should have just watched the entertainment news or read the tabloids, I'm sure you two will find them very informative. But if you really want to know me, then ask away," Jude exclaimed showing no fear whatsoever to the piranhas in front of her.

Tommy stood up from his seat and pulled Jude aside to talk to her in private, "Baby as much as I love you and I know you love me, you don't have to do this. My mom's right, our lives is none of their business." Jude replied with confidence and love, "Tommy, I know I don't have to do any of this and damn right it's not their business, but they're gonna find out the truth sooner or later and better from me or you instead of the tabloids, which they obviously seem to believe. I bet if you were to have brought home a girl that was like them a lawyer, a doctor, a business woman or whatever they see as respectable in their eyes, they wouldn't be like this. I can see it in their eyes, that's why they put themselves so up high on that pedestal and in the past you obviously brought home nothing but bimbos, models and other girls with no brains or balls to stand up to them. Well guess what?" "What?" Tommy repeated. "Today they just met their match and they're goin' down." Tommy smiled at his girl, embraced her and kissed her with love and emotion not caring who saw, "I love you Harrison." "And I love you Quincy," Jude replied with the exact same smile, "Now it's time for me kick your sisters' butts."

The remaining crowd couldn't believe what was going on. Art and Patrick sat their ashamed of their wives attitude. When they were talking with Tommy earlier he did nothing but rave about Jude and her son, they could see how happy he was with them and how much he's changed over the years and for the better. They've seen it all before when their brother-in-law brought girls to meet the family. Even though it was never serious, he brought girls home to meet his family out of respect. Each time he did Tam and Do did the same things all the time and they never did anything about it, but this time would definitely be the last.

Gwen, Gerard and Claudette couldn't believe this was happening again. It always happened when he brought a girl around. They always tried to stop it, but Tamara and Gwendolyn were like vultures. They observed Jude and Tommy and could see the love and support they had for each other and for Bailey. They finally saw Tommy truly happy. Now they only hoped Jude would survive this game that Gwen and Do always played.

Tommy took Jude's hand in his bringing them back to the table. They both sat down and he kept quiet as Jude spoke, "So you girls ready?" "Ready for what?" Gwendolyn asked. "Oh, did you two change your minds; just a few seconds ago you were eager to break me down." Tamara and Gwendolyn looked at Jude with evil grins upon their faces, "No we haven't, we thought maybe you changed your mind and just couldn't take the heat."

"Jude, you don't have to play this stupid game that my daughters like to play," Gwen told her. "Gwen, I appreciate it that you want to keep the peace between your daughters and I, but I think the only way there will be peace at all is for me to put them in their place," Jude explained calmly.

Tommy sat proudly listening to his girl and smirking knowing his sisters would be in for a surprise because even he wouldn't want to be caught in the line of fire of Jude Harrison knowing her for 6 years, he knew better. Jude finally spoke, "Go ahead bring it! I can definitely take the heat let's just see if you can put out the fire once I start it."


	15. Chapter 14

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 14 **

Tamara and Gwendolyn looked at each other mischievously then looked at Jude and she noticed the evil in their eyes. Tommy took Jude's hand in his to show his support also noticing the conniving eyes of his sisters that were so familiar every time they put girls in their hot seat when he brought them home. But knowing how his girl is, he knew this time he knew it would be very different.

"Now that the simple questions are out of the way, let's get to the real nitty gritty," Tam started off and Jude just smiled waiting to see what she had.

"So Jude, how old are you?" Tam asked first. "I'm 22 and I know your brother is 5 years older than me, I am above legal age, so don't even go there," Jude answered firmly.

"Tell me about your parents and do you have any siblings?" Gwendolyn asked next. My parents are divorced. My dad's around and my mom got remarried and is somewhere in Europe I guess. I really don't care. I have one older sister, Sadie and she's married to Kwest.

Then Tamara asked the next question smirking, "Have you had sex with Thomas?" "Tamara!" Tommy and his mother shouted angrily. Jude just smiled and knew she would ask that. She looked and Tommy before answering, "Tom I'll answer her if it's okay with you," she told him and he replied with a nod but staring heatedly at his sister.

Jude smiled, "Yes we have, tons of it!" she said sarcastically but of course it wasn't true and Tommy listened as she continued, "If you'd like a visual we could take pictures next time," 'but that would never happen,' she said mentally, "but I don't think your brother would be too happy about that. So if you'd like I can grab some paper and the kids' crayons and markers and draw it for you, but I somehow don't think stick figures would be to would be detailed enough for you," Jude finished her answer giggling, but everyone else bursts out laughing especially Tommy and his parents at Jude's sarcasm.

Do and Tamara were the only ones not laughing. They continued to stare irately at Jude and were thinking of questions to drill her, one after the other.

"How many boyfriends have you had before Thomas?" Tamara asked thinking Jude was a very busy, but to her surprise Jude answered proudly, "None."

"How is that possible?" Do asked back. "My parents didn't allow me to date until I was 16. When I was allowed I did go on dates but really didn't want a boyfriend because I was too busy at G-Major and school. Then I decided to move out on my own at 18 and had Bailey after that," Jude simply replied.

"You never dated at all?" Do asked continuing on the subject. "Oh, I did but not a lot. Once I had Bailey, dating changed for me. My son didn't approve of the guys I went out with. You can even ask Tommy." The two sisters turned to their youngest brother who was glaring at them and he nodded to agree with Jude's explanation, but they decided to not prod on the subject with him.

Tamara sat up straight in her chair from her relaxed position ready to create increase the flame of he spark she began. "How many sexual partners have you had before my brother?" Jude answered simply, "None."

"So then who is the father of your bastard child?" Gwendolyn uncouthly asked Jude. With those words that left Gwendolyn's lips, Jude abruptly stood up without a care in the world and crossed over the table landing her fist at Do's face. Tommy sat there in shock as he heard his sister and it was too late for him to stop Jude from brutally damaging his older sibling.

As soon as he did notice he quickly ran to the other side where Jude and Do were already on the ground. With all the adrenaline and anger Jude had she maintained her position on top of Gwendolyn and was getting every punch in that she could at any place that she could. By the time Tommy reached them he reached down and pulled Jude off of his sister and as he did Do tried to get in a few more hits but failed when her husband Art pulled her back by her waist then looked at her shaking his head in disappointment.

When Tommy finally pulled Jude back he securely wrapped his arms around Jude and brought her to the other side of the patio. He looked at her and saw the fire in her eyes and sadness beneath them.

"God, how can someone be a heartless bitch?!" Jude cried out then droplets of tears began to fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Jude," Tommy said softly as he held Jude in his arms. She looked up at him with a small smile, "You have nothing to be sorry for, you're not the one who called my son a bastard," she said softly with irritation. "Everyone else knows the truth about Bailey. My sister is just stupid and ignorant. Let's go in the house and check on Bay," Tommy told her trying to get her mind now on something else.

Jude then took one for sniffle from her tears, wiped her tears and stood straight from Tommy's stepping back a bit. "No, I'm going to finish this conversation with your sisters," she said as she turned away from Tommy with the sound of vengeance in her voice.

Back the table the remaining adults were too in a serious conversation. "How could you say that?" Tamara asked Do. "What, we wanted to find out more about her so why not ask something that would piss her off," Do replied and Tam responded, "Yes; I know that's what we do to all the girls that Thomas brings home. But to call an innocent child that! Are you insane Gwendolyn?! I wouldn't even do that to any child even if it were true. Hell I wouldn't even do that in the courtroom. Children are innocent and are gifts. Would you like someone else to call April a bastard child if Art had ever left you?" Do listened to Tam's simple reasons and soon felt very sorry for what she had said.

"Baby, you don't have to continue this, you don't have to prove anything. Arguing with my sisters is not worth it," he said trying to find some other way to end this fight with his sisters. Jude turned back to him with furrowed brows and anger began to penetrate through her calmness, "Not worth it!" she began. "How can you fucking say it's not worth it Tommy?! She called your boy a bastard child! Damn it, even though he's not yours by blood, that little boy in there carries your name Thomas! Bailey loves you as if you were his real father, he loves you, and you're just going to accept the shit that your sister says!" Jude was furious that he would just let it go so easily.

"Jude, babe calm down," Tommy said as he tried to pull Jude into his arms to calm her. Jude stepped back to distance herself from him before she spoke, "No Tom! I will not calm down! I will end this shit with your sisters and after this we're leaving! No way will I allow that pompous ass bitch to degrade my innocent son!"

With that, Jude quickly turned her heels back towards the patio table, confronted the two evil sisters and stood head to head with them. The two stepped back a bit, knowing Jude was pissed beyond belief and that they had crossed the line earlier, or at least one of them did. Tommy watched the three very carefully and listened to Jude's words that replayed in his head and suddenly felt of rush of guilt and sadness. He thought to himself, 'I love Bailey as much as I love Jude, and he loves me. Even though I may not be his real father, he has been mine all along since the day Jude conceived him.' Tommy realizing his mistake walked back to the group to support his girl.

"Finish your damn examination already so we can leave?" Jude spoke first. "Jude…" Gwendolyn started off, "I want to say I'm sorry for what I said." Jude stood there blankly staring at her without a care in the world of what she had to say.

"You should be!" Tommy suddenly spoke behind Jude with his hands on her shoulders. "What you said Do, was far from the truth and way out of line. How could you say such a thing when you don't even know Jude. I love Jude and Bailey more than anything in this world. So don't you ever call Bailey a bastard child ever again, or any other child for that matter! Is that understood?!" Gwendolyn and Tamara stood there in stunned because they had never seen or heard Tommy that angry before or profess his love for anyone ever, and they both nodded yes to reply.

"Oh and for your information, Bailey has ALWAYS had a father, and that's me!" Tommy declared and everyone's eyes shot wide open and jaws dropped to the floor, and then he looked at Jude after his statement. Jude looked up in surprise but not as much as everyone else was. She then placed her hands on top of his smiling as he claimed to be Bay's father. Although Tommy took on the role, he never verbally proclaimed that actual title to anyone but was always happy to accept it and be called his father.

Tamara decided to continue asking questions, but this time she showed a whole different side. "Jude, I want to apologize for our behavior towards you, especially my sisters," She said sincerely to Jude then glaring at her sister. "And Thomas, I want to apologize to you too for the both of us. We were way out of line and neither you nor Jude deserve what we just did, especially Bailey." Jude and Tommy just looked and Tam surprised and baffled by her sudden change of heart, that is if she had one they wondered.

Jude took into consideration Tamara's apology before she spoke hoping she really meant it; "Look…"she began. "I know you love brother and want to look out for him, but he is an adult and I don't think he needs your help unless he was to ask you. You may have been able to scare away the skanks he's brought here in the past, but I'm not one of them. To be frank with you, I'm a stubborn hard core bitch, seriously I'm someone not to fuck with, and you can ask Tommy. He knows better not to piss me off and cross my line. If you wanna get to know me then talk to me with respect and I'll give you answers and I'm sure Tommy will do the same with you."

Tam was keeping eye contact with Jude as she spoke and started to feel even guiltier about what she had done. "You're right. You have shown me nothing but respect since I've arrived and I should show you the same. Truce?" Tamara said as she reached out her hand which Jude gladly accepted and shook and the two smiled.

Everyone surrounding them smiled at miracle they witnessed especially Guinevere seeing her eldest daughter finally grow up. Now there was just one more problem left, Gwendolyn who was just standing there listening and absorbing the conversation. She slowly and hesitantly approached Jude not knowing what else to say especially since her first apology was ignored. "Jude, I don't know what else to say, but I am truly sorry. From what I've just seen just now, how you spoke to us and how my brother spoke about you and your son…you definitely deserve a lot of respect, especially from me. Again, the only thing I can say is I'm sorry." After saying her piece, she too gave her hand to Jude to shake. Jude looked at everyone seeing their eyes say 'C'mon give the bitch a chance,' and she did and shook Do's hand.

For the remainder of the early afternoon, everyone talked and go to know each other better, especially Jude. The kids came around a few times for snacks and drinks but returned to the play room soon after. She finally saw that Tommy's two older sisters weren't so bad after all. 'They probably just acted they way they did because of the clueless high maintenance bimbos he's brought home in the past,' she thought.

Now there was one final question that needed to be answered and all were anxious to find out about and Tamara was the one to finally bring it up, "Jude, we have one more thing we want to understand about and if you don't want to answer then fine we'll respect your wishes. We want to know how you had Bailey." Jude contemplated about the request whether or not she should tell them. 'They will be family someday, at least I hope they will be,' is the thought that ran through her mind. 'If they want to know about me and Tommy, then they might as well know about Bailey too,' was her final thought.

Jude made her final decision and began her story. "Before I turned 18 I made a decision…that I wanted to be on my own and take responsibility for my own life," she simply began. "After my 18th birthday I bought my own house, moved out on my own and decided to have a baby." Everyone looked at her baffled by her simple statement and Jude noticed their reaction and continued. "After I turned 18 and was settled in my home, I was artificially inseminated."

As soon as those words floated through the air Guinevere suddenly recalled the very strange but important phone call she received earlier that week. She continued to listen to Jude's story.

"I decided to not go the traditional route because I felt it was best for me and my baby. No strings attached to anyone and no worries of me getting hurt. But I should let you know that Tommy did offer." Everyone looked at him in surprise that he had made such a noble offer. Jude continued, "But I didn't want him to take on the responsibility that he may not have been ready for and I wanted to make sure when I did have sexual relations with someone that we loved each other unconditionally. Tommy accepted my decision and was with me through every step of the way, so around April, almost 5 years ago I became pregnant and on day of Christmas Eve Bailey was born." Now became the hard part that Jude had been dreading. "I found out earlier this week that Bailey has Leukemia." Everyone sat in shock but proceeded to listen as she spoke. "I contacted the Toronto Fertility Clinic and they are in the process of locating the sperm donor. As soon as they contact him, he should be contacting me so we can and I can inform him of Bailey's condition," and Jude was now done.

Gwen sat there silently piecing the puzzle together as the story unfolded. "Thomas," she called out. "Yea mom," he replied. "Can you please come with me for a minute? I need to talk to you about something," she simply told her son and with that he removed himself from Jude's side kissing her lips quickly but softly before he joined his mother and the conversations continued outside as a new one began inside.


	16. Chapter 15

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 15 **

"So what was Thomas like throughout your pregnancy and when you were going into labor and giving birth?" Do asked giggling, trying to imagine her kid brother helping with child birth. Jude laughed, "Surprisingly Tommy was really supportive, from the day I was inseminated to now." She told them the entire story, enjoying the looks of disbelief around her. (See chapter 8, Jude's Christmas Present)

Tommy and his mother walked towards the front of the house to the parlor and sat in the Victorian chair for two. "Thomas, I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me," Gwen began. "Sure, Mom, you know I've always been honest with you unless I felt that it was something that you _really _didn't need to know. Why, what's up?" "I want to know if Bailey is your son," she told him, short and simple. Tommy looked at his mother confused as to why she would ask something like that.

"No he's not mom, but I do love him as if he were my own. As much as I really do wish he were mine, you know I would tell you if I were having a kid of my own. Why are you asking?"

"Thomas, earlier this week I received a disturbing, no, more like bizarre, call from a lady named Aileen from the Toronto Fertility Clinic," Gwen started to explain. Tommy suddenly felt a knot in his stomach then asked, "What was the call about?" "Well, she said needed your current phone number because whatever number you had before was no longer working. She called _us_ because you listed us as your nearest relative or emergency contact." "Did she say anything else?" he asked and the knot tightened a bit more. "Yes. She was calling regarding a sperm donation you made, but she didn't say when and something about the person who received your sperm called regarding medical problems, but she was not allowed to disclose them."

As soon as Tommy heard those final words, the knots that had begun to form became so hopelessly tangled he felt as if they would never be able to untangle them. "Can you please explain this anonymous sperm donation you made?" Gwen asked and Tommy lifted his head from his hands and told her about the "Boyz Attack Donations," only without the humor. (See Chapter 5, The Goods)

Meanwhile, at the verandah…

"So, do you three care to share what Tommy was like when he was a kid?" Jude asked the three sisters. The three laughed out loud and smiled at Jude. Claudette was the first one to speak. "We'll do better than tell you, we'll show you," she said smirking. "C'mon!" she said and pulled Jude up from her chair, dragging her back into the family living room where Jude and Tommy were earlier.

The three walked up to a cherry wood bookcase that was inset into the wall. The shelves were full of books, pictures and other little knick-knacks and figurines, but there were about five shelves full of nothing but photo albums. Claudette, Tamara and Gwendolyn all grabbed albums from one whole shelf. Jude sat down in the center of the sofa and just stared at them, wondering what the trio was up to. Tommy's sisters whispered excitedly to one another knowing there were going to have fun at their little brother's expense. They moved next to the sofa and carefully placed the albums on the leather ottoman in front of them, making sure they kept them in the proper order.

Each girl took a seat, Claudette on Jude's right, Tam on her left and Do on the floor between the ottoman and sofa. The first album they pulled out were pictures of Guinevere when she was pregnant with Tommy. As Jude flipped each page of the album the girls each took turns explaining the photos to Jude.

In the parlor…..

"So Thomas…Do you care to explain what that phone call was all about?" "Mom I wish I could tell you right now, but I have no clue." Little did Gwen know Tommy _did_ have a feeling of what was about to happen. "Is there anything else that you might have forgotten to tell me, Mom?" Gwen wrinkled her forehead trying to remember the conversation, "Ah, yes, I gave her your home phone number to contact you, so she might have left a message. Have you checked you messages Thomas?" she lastly asked in a scolding tone. Tommy looked at his mother and smiled, "Well not exactly, I haven't been home the past few days since we found out that Bailey was sick. I've been staying at Jude's," he said as quietly as possible hoping she wouldn't hear his last sentence.

Gwen knew about Tommy and Jude's so called 'relationship' from the very beginning, but never read too much into it because she trusted Tommy and that he would always use his better judgment. He had kept her up to date with what was going on in his life, but of course like any other son; he didn't tell his mother every single detail - especially the ones that would give her a heart attack. She knew her son very well, like she did all her children. From the moment Tommy first mentioned Jude to her and every time after, she could tell he was smiling when he said Jude's name, and she knew her son was in love.

Tommy told his mother to wait for a bit before they continued their discussion. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his home number, allowing the answering machine to pick up; he pressed the pound key, entered his code and listened to his messages.

**You have two new messages. First message, Tuesday, two, fifteen, p.m. (beeeep)**

"_**Hello this is Aileen from the Toronto**_ _**Fertility Clinic. This message is for a Mr. Thomas Gerard Du Tois. I am calling in regards to the anonymous sperm donation you made approximately 9 years ago. If you could please return my call as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it," Aileen explained briefly on the machine and left her number. **_

As Tommy listened to the message, and memorized the number, relieved that it was a simple number to remember.

**Second message, Tuesday, two, forty, five, p.m. (beeeep)**

"_**Thomas dear, this is your mother. I received a very unusual call today. I don't want tell you on your machine so please call me when you can and your father says "Hi!" Love you dear!"**_

As the last message played he ended the call and immediately checked the time. Luckily there was still about half an hour before the clinic closed. He stood up quickly, dialed the memorized number of the clinic, and listened nervously to the rings…

"Toronto Fertility Clinic, how may I direct your call?" the receptionist answered. "Yes, can you please connect me to Aileen?" Tommy asked. "One moment please. Let me transfer you to the records department," she replied transferring the call and Tommy thanked her. "Records department this is Aileen speaking. How may I help you?" "Yes, Aileen this is Thomas Gerard Du Tois, I'm returning your call. You left me a message Tuesday afternoon."

Aileen paused briefly trying to recall Tommy's name and then it finally hit her, 'The guy with the nice name,' she said to herself. "Ah, yes Mr. Du Tois, one moment and let me grab your file," Aileen said. Quickly finding the file on her desk, she spoke again, "Mr. Du Tois, the reason we called is because the woman who received your sperm has recently contacted us because her child is ill. She said it was important that she talk to you." "Did she happen to say what the illness is?" Tommy asked hoping to get some kind of information. "No, she didn't and it's in our policy that we do not get that information from our clients, only to contact them. Our clients must speak directly to each other at their own discretion," Aileen explained. "Oh, okay," Tommy replied.

Tommy was dreading the answer to his next question, "Um…Can I please get the name and number of the receiving donor?" he asked nervously. "Yes, you may," and Aileen sifted through the papers in Jude's file to retrieve the number. "Her name is Jude Harrison." As soon as he heard the first name he felt as if his heart stopped and he unknowingly released the phone from his hand. He wasn't quite sure what to feel at that moment. Was it happiness, sadness, nervousness or confusion? He didn't quite know.

While Tommy was on the phone, Gwen was listening intently to her son's conversation trying to decipher what was going on with the only one half of the conversation she could hear. She then noticed his phone dropping to the carpeted floor, his back hitting the wall behind him as if he had been hit by a train. Suddenly his legs gave in beneath him and he sank slowly to the floor. His face fell into the palm of his hands. Gwen immediately stood up and kneeled at her son's side placing a supporting hand on his shoulder. As soon as he felt her touch, he lifted his head so his tear filled eyes met hers. Gwen saw the varying emotions flicker in them as if each tear drop held an individual feeling of its own.

"Mr. Du Tois? Mr. Du Tois? Are you still there?" Gwen heard, but Tommy on the other hand was paralyzed and his mind momentarily wandered into a world of its own. 'I have a son! Bailey is really my son!' was his first happy thought. 'With Jude, the woman I am in love with, who I want to spend the rest of my life with' was the second thing to cross his mind and his heart felt blissful. 'But my son has cancer, he could die and I could lose him forever,' was his last thought and then felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

Gwen finally picked up Tommy's phone, "Yes, Aileen this is Mrs. Du Tois, Thomas's mother. We spoke earlier this week." Tommy just sat there staring into space but still semi-listening to the conversation his mother was now having which sounded like nothing but faint whispers to his ears. "Yes Mrs. Du Tois I remember you. Is your son there?" Aileen replied. "Yes he is, but he appears to be in a state of shock from the news," Gwen explained. "I completely understand we get that reaction once in a while," Aileen said kindly. "Is there anything else we need to know?" Gwen asked. "No there isn't, but if your son has any more questions please tell him to give me a call." "I will, and thank you," she said, and ended the call with a simple good-bye.

Tommy was soon brought out of his daze once he heard the beep of his cell phone when the 'end' button was pressed. He slowly turned to look at his mother who had a smile upon her face. "Congratulations! You're a father!" she happily told him. Tommy gave her a small smile indicating that his dream of Bailey being his son is now a reality.

But Gwen could see the sadness that was hidden behind his smile. Gwen looked at her son with a smile so he could see that she was happy and pulled him into a hug. As soon as his head reached her shoulder a trail of tears began to slowly fall. Gwen knew her son was shedding tears of joy, but she also knew his heart was breaking.

After quite some time Gerard, Arthur and Patrick decided to come into the house to join everyone else. They stopped at the family living room and the two young men joined the four women. They sat in the available love seat adjacent to them and couldn't help but silently laugh together. The four girls were giggling and whispering as they were flipping the pages of the album they were looking at. Gerard on the other hand decided to find his wife and Tommy.

Gerard wandered towards the front of the house and heard faint sobs. The further he walked, the closer the sobs became. He finally reached the parlor where he saw his wife embracing their son on the floor. Confused, he looked down and saw sadness in Gwen's blue eyes and happiness in her small smile. Gerard then bent down and rubbed his son's back, indicating to Tommy that he was there. Tommy removed his head from his mother's shoulder once his tears subsided. He quickly wiped his face to remove the remaining droplets and turned to look at his father.

Tommy looked at his father first then back to his mother, his eyes asking her, 'Do you want to tell him or should I?' Gwen replied to Tommy by simply nodding her head. Tommy turned around to completely face his father and simply told him, "You are a grandfather, again!"

Gerard looked at Tommy in shock, and then to his wife remembering their conversation earlier when she put Bailey down for a nap. Gwen smiled at her husband and nodded. "He's really our grandson?" Gerard asked, still unsure of what he had just heard. "Our first grandson!" he said excitedly and pulled Tommy into a strong hug.

"But how is that possible?" Gerard asked feeling very confused. Gwen had forgotten to tell him about the call she'd received from the fertility clinic earlier that week. Gwen sat down with her husband in the Victorian chair for two, and Tommy brought over the single matching chair to sit in front of them. Tommy took a deep breath and told the story a second time, of the "Boyz Attack Donations" minus the humor to his father.

"So what are you going to do now Thomas?" Gwen asked her son. "Well first thing, I'll have to tell Jude. I'm worried, though, about how she'll react," he told her. "Son, if she loves you, then it won't matter that you are actually Bailey's father," Gerard told his son reassuringly. "Thomas, if anything, Jude will love you even more. Although I don't think that's possible, from what I've seen," Gwen continued. "What do you mean, 'from what you've seen,' Mom?" Tommy said, wondering what his mother meant.

"Thomas, I'm your mother. And even though I don't see you as often as I'd like or talk to as much either, I just **know**," she enlightened him. "But how?" he questioned again. "My son, each time you have called me and said Jude's name, I can hear the happiness in your voice. I can imagine the smile on your face each time over the phone. And earlier today after I put Bailey down for his nap, I saw the love you two have for each other with my own eyes," Gwen told him with confidence, knowing in her own heart it was true.

Tommy looked at his mother with a smile because what his mother said was true. He was truly in love with Jude and he loved Bailey just as much. He then just realized why he and Bailey always had a strong connection. It wasn't just because he was a constant male figure that was around Bailey, because Stuart and Kwest were always there as well as the other guys. Well, maybe except for SME, those three were more play buddies for Bailey.

"You're right mom. I'm in love with Jude. I honestly love her more than anything in this world," Tommy genuinely told his mother. Gwen caringly smiled and replied, "I know. Now go and tell her the good news!" Tommy looked somberly at her, "I will. But I need some time to soak all this in first before I tell her." Gwen thoughtfully nodded, "I understand, but don't take too long. You know, you two have a son to take care of." " I know, Mom, and I won't take long, I promise. But, this is all so amazing and wonderful and scary. What if after all this, I lose him? What if the cancer takes him away from me? I just...I need a little while to wrap my head around all this first," and with that, Tommy stood up and quietly walked out of the parlor with his hands shoved in his pockets, walking in the direction of the the back gardens.

Just as Tommy was about to the exit through the patio doors, Jude had suddenly walked out of the family living room, laughing. She caught sight of Tommy. "Hey babe!" she called out walking toward him. She noticed as she got closer that he had an unreadable expression on his face, which was unusual, because she was always able to read him.

Tommy slightly smiled at her as soon as he heard her. "Hey baby!" Tommy replied as she reached him. He placed his hands on her hips and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "You okay?" she asked. He smiled again, "Yea, I'm fine." "Where are you going?" "I'm just going out to the garden for a walk." "Wait, I'll go with you. I just wanna check on Bay first. Make sure my boy is still a boy," Jude said laughing a bit since Bailey was the only boy in the group. Tommy laughed, too, at Jude's comment, "No, it's okay. Check on Bay, take your time. He could be hungry; after all he has your appetite." Jude gasped at Tommy's remark and playfully hit him on his arm. Tommy laughed and rubbed his arm that was hit, faking pain. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?" Jude asked again. "Yea, I'm sure, I…just..um…kinda want to be alone for a bit. That ok?" Jude felt a bit strange about his reply since they'd always been able to talk about anything, even their feelings. She smiled and nodded to his request, "Sure," Jude said a little uncertainly, and kissed his lips softly before going their separate ways.


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2

**Our Unknown Love**

**Chapter 15 Part 2**

Jude walked to the playroom to check in on Bailey who seemed to be having fun playing with his new found girl friends. She quietly stood behind the wall and slightly peeked her head at the side of the threshold to observer her son. At that moment as she watched him, she saw how happy her little boy was.

She couldn't believe at that moment that her precious little boy had cancer and still remained happy. Although he didn't really understand the full extent of everything, just that he was very sick. Even after the additional tests they ran, he still managed to remain positive, strong, brave and most of all happy. Jude wondered where he got such a positive outlook on life. The child like happiness Bailey obviously got from her, although he was still a child himself the happiness always seemed to be there.

**Flashback…**

She remembered one time when Bay was three years old; he was playing with his favorite toy car, a blue Viper that Tommy had given him. He loved it because it was exactly like Tommy's. One day Bailey had raced the little blue Viper against an orange Ferrari. He pushed the two cars very hard, of course putting more strength into the Viper so it would win. Well Bay had pushed that little Viper just a bit too hard and just as both cars were crossing his imaginary finish line; the Viper winning by a nose had crashed straight into the wall directly in front of it. Now even though the cars were made out of die cast metal you still had to be very careful with them. Unfortunately, Bailey wasn't careful enough and majority of the damage was on the Viper leaving the red Ferrari with minimal damage. As soon as Jude heard the crash, she stepped into the hallway where Bailey was racing the cars and saw the so called accident that had occurred. Jude asked her son what had happened and Bay told her the whole story.

She remembered the look on Bay's face that day. Some kids would have probably cried or ran to their parents to tell them what had happened. But in Bailey's case it was the total opposite. Jude was the one who rushed out of the kitchen to see what had happened. Instead of Bay crying or getting angry, he picked up the broken Viper and its scattered pieces and gave it to her.

Jude smiled as she looked at her now four year old little boy and replayed Bailey's comment about the Viper incident in her head.

"Here Mommy," Bay started off placing the broken toy in the palm of her hands. "It's time for my Viper to go to toy heaven," he finished off quietly and smiled. What's funny is that Jude didn't see him upset or angry about the loss of his favorite toy. She only saw acceptance in his face.

The only person who didn't seem to accepting about the Viper going to toy heaven was Tommy.

Jude thought it was so adorable when she saw Bailey comforting Tommy instead, "It's ok Tommy. It was the Viper's time to go," and Bay hugged Tommy and Jude just laughed quietly to herself. After the small comfort Bailey gave Tommy, he was off to his room smiling finding something new to do or a new favorite toy.

…**End Flashback**

Jude finally smiled out of her memory and called her son.

"Bailey," she called out and he looked up at her smiling to acknowledge her.

"Are you hungry sweetie?" Jude asked in her motherly tone.

"No mommy, thank you," Bay replied sweetly as shook his head.

"Okay, but if you do get hungry I want you to come and find me. Alright?"

"Yes mommy," Bailey said lastly and resumed playing.

Jude smiled at her son then turned to walk out into the foyer. As she turned she came face to face with Gwen and Gerard. They too, were looking at their new found grandson playing with his cousins and admired him from a short distance. Jude suddenly reminded herself of her oh so recent attack and outburst on the patio when she had almost bumped into them and knew she needed to make things right.

"Uhh, Gwen, Gerard…can I talk to you both for a bit, over there?" Jude asked softly as she pointed towards the foyer.

The parental couple smiled at Jude and Gwen replied, "Sure," but instead led them back into the parlor where they previously were.

Jude politely requested that they sit on the chair for two they sat on earlier. As they did she nervously paced in front of them. Jude finally stopped and pulled the single that Tommy sat in just moments ago. She placed her hands on her lap, folding her hands together to control the nervous fidgeting of her fingers if she were to separate them, but it probably would not have helped since her left leg started to bounce nervously.

Gwen and Gerard looked at Jude noticing how fidgety she was. Gwen then took one of her hands and placed it on Jude's knee to cease the bouncing. Jude made eye contact with Gwen smiling at her to thank her for the gesture of understanding she was showing towards her nervousness. As Jude smiled, she then began to speak.

"I would like to apologize to the both of you for my childish and aggressive behavior towards Gwendolyn earlier." Jude cleared her throat to continue, "I was very angry and hurt about what she had called my son. I'm sure you understand my feelings being a mother yourself and would do or say anything to protect your child."

Gwen nodded to concur with the statement and Jude continued, "But it's no excuse for my sudden outburst or to attack on Do. I should have just walked away, but I didn't." Jude looked down at her hands and took a deep breath to continue.

"How I acted is something that you should have never seen, especially since this is the first time we've met. I really wanted to make a very good first impression to you, but that obviously didn't turn out as I had planned. I just ended up embarrassing myself and Tommy."

"Jude dear," Gwen tried to interrupt but Jude cut her off quickly to finish.

"I am truly sorry for the negative actions that I've shown you and I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance." Jude finally finished and displayed a shy smile to Tommy's parents.

Gerard looked at his wife speaking to her with his eyes, he said, 'This one is definitely a keeper,' and he smiled. Gwen then replied mirroring his thoughts, 'She definitely is and she is perfect one for Thomas.'

Gwen turned her head to look back at Jude and smiled before she spoke. "Jude, to be honest with you, I was quite shocked with your behavior earlier. I never thought you would be disrespectful to us in our own home. I also never really expected that kind of action from you, at least from the way Thomas has always spoken so highly of you to me."

Jude's eyes saddened as she listened to the words of dissatisfaction from Gwen. She knew that she had just disappointed Tommy's parents and possibly him as well since he did not want her company earlier.

"Jude," Gwen softly called out noting Jude's change in her manner. "Although what you had done to Gwendolyn was appropriate and as I said disrespectful…I don't blame you." Jude's head immediately shot up as she thought she may have misheard Gwen. She looked at Gwen with furrowed brows showing a bit of confusion. Gwen noticed and explained.

"Dear, like you, I am also a mother. I'd do anything and everything to protect my family especially my children from harms way whether it's physically or verbally." Jude continued to listen intently.

"I don't agree with what my daughter had said to you. She went way too far and was very disrespectful to you and Thomas, especially since she doesn't know you. Jude, if I were in your shoes and as young as you; I would have done the exact same thing." Jude looked up at Gwen feeling relieved that Gwen wasn't as mad as she thought she would be.

"Thank you Gwen," Jude smiled. "I promise you that I will try to control my temper and outbursts should another situation like that ever happen again," Jude told her honestly, "but I think your daughters and I will get along just fine now."

"Well I'm glad dear. But I do plan on talking to my two darling daughters and their so called attitudes," Gerard added after keeping quiet during the entire conversation between the two women.

"Jude, do you mind if I talk to you about something?" Gwen asked and Gerard politely excused himself from the next conversation that was about to occur.

Jude nodded, "Sure."

Gwen gently took one of Jude's hands in hers before she spoke, "Jude, I wanted to know…If you really love Thomas?"

Jude jerked her head back a bit surprised about the question. She never thought she would be asked that question from anyone, well may except from Sadie, but from Tommy's mother was a total shock to her.

Jude swallowed up some courage before she answered Gwen.

"In all honesty Gwen…" Jude began then inhaled and exhaled deeply to answer, "Yes, I do love Tommy…more than anything in this world," Jude pause a bit because Gwen has looked at her strangely when she answered, "but never before Bailey of course. My son always comes first." Jude then saw a smile on Gwen's face once she corrected herself.

Then Gwen continued on, "Jude, what will you do once you meet Bailey's biological father?"

Jude suddenly wondered to herself why Gwen was asking all these questions. She really didn't mind because it showed that she cared about Bailey, but it was rather odd considering they had just met.

"Well, I really don't know to be honest. I only know the man on paper." Gwen nodded understanding the situation.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the man like on paper?" Gwen asked.

Jude smiled remembering the characteristics of the donor. "He seemed very passionate," Jude answered.

"How so?" Gwen continued. "Well, one of the main reasons I chose him was because he has the same passion in music as I do. He integrated his passion for music in his life. In a way it kind of reminded me of Tommy," Jude explained.

"What would you do if this man wanted to become part of Bailey's life? Would you take your son away from his natural father?"

Surprised by her questions Jude answered, "I would never take a child away from their parent because I know I wouldn't want Bailey ever taken away from me. As long as I see he's decent, a good role model for Bailey and if Bailey wants to spend time with him, then I'm all for it."

"And what will Thomas' role be in Bailey's life if there's this other man?" Jude started to get very suspicious of Gwen's questions, but did not want to further delve into it.

"Well, Tommy's always had the father role in Bailey's life since he was born and even before that, so I really don't think his role will change. If anything it will make Bay, Tommy and I much closer now that Tommy and I are actually together," Jude said simply to Gwen.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I don't mean any disrespect but why are you asking all these questions?" Jude finally asked after feeling a bit bothered of the current situation.

"Jude dear, I'm going to be honest with you as I have done with all my children and I don't want you to think that I am interfering in your life or Thomas' for that matter. As mother, all I want is for my children to be completely happy." As Gwen spoke to Jude she began to tear but continued. "To find someone they love and someone who will love them, unconditionally, just as Gerard and I had found each other long ago. I see that unconditional love between you and my son and with the love you both have for Bailey it also makes your love indefinite. I don't want to see my son unhappy. I don't want that love taken from him." Gwen finally finished wiping the tears that trailed down her cheeks.

Jude too, had tears in her eyes and quickly wiped before she could respond to Gwen's speech. She clearly knew now where Tommy had gotten his love and passion for life from, his mother. Not that his father didn't have it. Jude could feel that connection with Gwen just like she felt with Tommy when he spoke to her about love and their so called relationship before they were they were actually in one.

Jude got up from her seat and sat where Gerard had sat next to his wife. She hugged Gwen and reassured her.

"Gwen, I want to thank you for sharing your concerns with me." As Jude pulled away she then placed her hands on top of Gwen's, "I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I love Tommy, unconditionally. I think I've always loved him, but I was concerned about my mom leaving us, focused on my career and then Bailey that I never really focused on finding love, not realizing that it was right in front of me. You don't have to worry." Jude finished then looked at Gwen and they both smiled at each other.

"Thank you," was all Gwen could reply.

Both women stood up and then hugged one more time to end their discussion. They both felt very satisfied, Jude with her apology and Gwen hearing that her son was loved by the one woman he also loved. Jude left the parlor and Gwen knew where she was headed next.

The only thing now left was for Tommy to tell Jude the news. Gwen only hoped that Tommy would tell soon and that Jude's feelings would remain true just as she had told her.

In the gardens Tommy was sitting under one the hundred year old trees with his back leaning against the trunk for support. He had been sitting there for the past ten minutes or so, just thinking and talking to himself.

"You know if a stranger were walking back here they'd think you were crazy for talking to yourself," Tommy heard above his head. He looked up to see the owner's voice and smiled faintly.

"Hey Dette! What are you doing here?" Tommy asked his female twin.

Claudette smiled, "I should be asking you that. Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Tommy replied quickly. His sister glared at him knowing he was lying. Being a twin had some advantages in their case.

You know how they say that when you're a twin you can easily communicate with the other. You know what they're feeling, or what their thinking. Well in Tommy and Claudette's case they did know. They knew when there was something wrong, when sad or upset and they both tried very hard to hide it from each other and failed miserably.

"You know you can't lie to me," Claudette told him.

"Yes I can and I told you, I'm fine. I just wanted to be alone and now you're here," Tommy spat.

"C'mon To-To. Tell you your big sis what's bothering you," she said in a childish tone. Tommy laughed as he listened to Claudette.

"First of all we're twins. Faternal, but we're still the same. And second your only older by 2 minutes."

"Yea, whatever! C'mon Tom, tell me what wrong," she demanded as she sat herself next to Tommy.

Tommy inhaled, let his breath out and sighed. He knew he could trust to tell Claudette just about anything. She was really the only one who knew about Jude and what had gone on between them. Tommy always valued Dette's advice because she was the only other person, other than his parents and Jude that he could count on because she would never judge him.

"Ok. I'll tell you, but you can't say anything to Tam, Do and Jude," Tommy ordered.

"C'mon Tom you know me better than that. Why would I want to tell them? And why not tell Jude?"

"Fine, but you can't tell Jude because I have to tell her myself. Other than Mom and Dad, you're the only one who knows. Promise?"

Dette held her right had up showing Tommy, "Yes, I promise. Now spill!"

"I just found out that I'm Bailey's father," Tommy started. Claudette sat there with her jaw dropped and speechless.

After quickly recovering from the shock she asked, "But how is that possible?" Tommy then told Claudette the entire story that he told his parents and about the recent phone call which led to the good news.

"That's why you're out here by yourself, to think," Claudette confirmed and Tommy nodded.

"Yea. I'm trying to figure out the best way to tell Jude. Wondering how she'll take all of this."

"Tommy, I don't know what to say really. I mean I just met Jude today, but from what you've told me about her, she's smart, understanding and loving. And from what I've seen today I can see that she does truly love you."

"You're right Dette, she is all those things and then more and that's why I love her."

"Then why are you worried. The worst thing you could do is lie to her. Your best bet is telling her the truth."

"You think I don't know that!" Tommy responded.

"Look, if she loves you as much as I think she does, then she will be happy and accept the fact that you are really Bailey's father, but it's not like you haven't been acting like a dad to him already. Tom you been playing the role of "Daddy" to Bailey for over 4 years now. The only difference is that you just found out that it's true. So in reality it's not going to make any difference, it will only make things better."

Tommy smiled at Claudette knowing what she said is true. His dreams of becoming a father someday have now come true. They've always been true he just never knew it. "Thanks Dette!" Tommy said as he hugged his sister.

"Anytime," she said back.

Just as they finished their conversation they heard the crunching of the grass behind them. Tommy and Claudette turned around to look at the unexpected visitor.

"Am I interrupting?" Jude asked with a smile as she caught sight of Tommy rubbing the back of his neck. Claudette looked between the two knowing she had to leave.

"No," Claudette spoke up as she was getting up from sitting on the grass, "I was just leaving. I'm gonna go hang out with the kiddies in the house," she said. Claudette walked in Jude's direction, stopped in front of her and gave her a quick hug, smiled then walked off towards the house. Jude looked at her strangely but thought nothing of it.

Jude sat next to Tommy where Claudette previously sat.

"Hi," she softly spoke then Tommy rubbed his temple.

"Hey," Tommy replied the same with a sad smile and Jude kissed his softly.

"Are you ok? I know something's bothering you," Jude simply told him.

Tommy smiled again, "And how do you know something's bothering me?" he asked.

"Tommy as long as you and I have known each other, we've talked about everything and anything and we've always accepted each other's company when asked."

Tommy nodded to agree because they never declined going with the other when asked.

"The times we wanted to be alone to think you know we'd hide from each other until we were found. And you just rubbed the back of your neck and you temple earlier which means you're stressed. And when you're stressed it's either work or your angry or sad about something," Jude finished.

Tommy shook his head knowing what Jude said was true. He finally accepted it and he just had to tell her.

"You're right, there is something bothering me and we have to talk about it," Tommy said bravely knowing she had to be told.

"But first this," Tommy said turning to face Jude and he took her face in the palm of his hands to capture her lips. He kissed her lovingly and held her hands in his then finally spoke.

"Jude, baby, you know I love you more than anything, and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally."

Jude nodded to agree, "I know baby. I love you too."

"And you know I love Bailey as much as I love you."

"Of course I know that Tommy. You've loved him since the day you found out he was conceived. Sweetie, just tell me what's wrong already."

Tommy breathed deeply so he could begin to explain.

"Jude, remember how you told me that the fertility clinic was going to call the anonymous sperm donor so you can speak to him?"

"Yea, I remember. Why?"

"What was the name of the lady you spoke to at the clinic?"

"Her name was Aileen. Why?"

Jude looked at Tommy strangely as he took his cell phone, started pressing a few numbers and then handed her the phone and told her to press number one and then listen.

"Tommy, what's this all about?" Jude asked.

"Jude, just press number one and listen," he ordered and she obeyed.

**You have two new messages. First message, Tuesday, two, fifteen, p.m. (beeeep)**

"_**Hello this is Aileen from the Toronto**_ _**Fertility Clinic. This message is for a Mr. Thomas Gerard Du Tois. I am calling in regards to the anonymous sperm donation you made approximately 9 years ago. If you could please return my call as soon as possible I would greatly appreciate it," Aileen explained briefly on the machine and left her number. **_

As soon as Aileen's voice ended, the phone dropped from Jude's hand onto the grass beside her and her jaw dropped. Jude looked at Tommy in wordless disbelief. She slightly backed away from her seated position and scrambled to get up and Tommy followed.

"Tommy, is this some kind of sick joke?" Jude asked.

"Jude, do you think I would joke about something this serious?"

She shook her head, "No, I know you wouldn't…but what does that message exactly mean Tommy?"

He stepped forward towards her and she stepped back. Tommy stopped where he stood understanding she needed the distance.

"Jude, I called the clinic earlier and spoke with Aileen," Tommy explained.

"And what did Aileen have to say?" Jude asked feeling nervous to hear her boyfriend's answer.

Tommy was feeling terrified. He was debating with himself as to whether or not he should continue, but he knew he had to.

"She told me that my sperm which I donated was received by someone. I needed to contact her because her child was ill."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, except to contact the person who received my sperm and she gave me the name."

"And what name did she give you?" Jude asked.

She knew that it was probably ridiculous for her to ask that because she of course knew the answer. But she felt it was better for her to hear it for herself directly from him his lips. Tommy answered knowing she wanted to hear it herself.

"Aileen told me…"Jude Harrison."

As soon Jude heard her name and her name left his lips there was nothing between them except for utter silence. Finally she spoke, "So you're Bailey's biological father?"

"Yes," was the only thing he could say for now.

"So, you being in the role of Bailey's father, was never a role, but maybe a natural instinct?" Jude stated in the form of a question.

"Possibly yes," Tommy replied.

"How long have you known Tommy?" she asked with slight bitterness in her voice.

"You heard the message yourself Jude. I just found out today."

"But the message was from Tuesday Tommy!" Jude said, her voice becoming louder.

"I know Jude, but I hadn't been home for the past several days if you recall. Since Monday if I'm not mistaken when we found out our son was sick," he reminded her firmly.

It was true; he hadn't been home since that day. They both had been busy with work, worrying about Bailey, doctor's appointments and medical testing, and getting use to being an actual couple. Although that would not have made any difference because they had always acted like a couple. If anything they were just more public with their affections and now knew that they loved each other.

"Don't call him that!" Jude shouted.

"Call who what Jude?" Tommy asked.

The bitterness he heard in her voice was starting to confuse him, thinking she would be happy, but he was wrong.

"Do not call Bailey your son!" Jude shouted louder than before. Tommy was hurt from her outburst but spoke up anyway.

"But he is Jude! Bailey is my son! I'll even get a DNA test if you want." Tommy cried back with tears starting to form. He couldn't believe that Jude was contradicting the fact that Bailey was his. Bailey was actually their son. His and Jude's.

"Jude believe me, I was just as shocked as you when I found out earlier. Just ask my mom."

"Your mom, Tommy? You told your mother before you even spoke to me." Tommy clearly heard the anger in Jude's tone and explained quickly.

"No, I didn't tell her before you. You know I would never do that to you."

"Then how did she find out?"

"She pieced things together on her own. She received a call from Aileen on the same day as I did."

"Why would they call your mom Tommy?"

"Well you know about the whole "Boyz Attack donation" that Chaz told you about."

"Yea I remember and now I know how I got inseminated with your sperm."

"Well all of my old numbers were no longer working and I had listed my parents as emergency and nearest relative contact. So the clinic contacted them and Aileen apparently spoke to my mother to get my updated numbers. But my mother knew nothing beyond that point because the clinic cannot disclose any information except to me."

Tommy explained as best as he could, in hopes Jude would calm down. Jude stood silent for a bit grasping all the information she just received.

"I still don't get how your mom found out?"

"Earlier when you told them about the fertility clinic and being inseminated she pulled me aside to talk to me. My mom told me about her call, giving my information to the clinic so they could contact me. Obviously I hadn't been home and my mom asked if I had checked my messages, which I hadn't until today which is the same message you just heard."

Jude couldn't believe that all of this was happening to her. She knew she wanted kids with Tommy someday since they became a couple. Yes it may seem odd for her to feel like that so soon, but after all they've known each other for years and being together with Tommy always felt natural for her.

Jude suddenly felt herself turn away from Tommy so she could walk to the other side of the garden. Tommy grabbed her arm before she walked away any further and pulled her back to the front of his chest where he stood.

"Tommy…please let me go," she told him.

He released her, "Jude we really need to talk about this. Please don't walk away. I love you Jude. I love Bailey. Please don't take my son away from me," Tommy pleaded.

Jude turned around looking into his deep blue eyes and was taken back at his last sentence, 'Please don't take my son away from me.' She then remembered her conversation with Gwen not too long ago…

"_**What would you do if this man wanted to become part of Bailey's life? Would you take your son away from his natural father?" "I would never take a child away from their parent because I know I wouldn't want Bailey ever taken away from me. As long as I see he's decent, a good role model for Bailey and if Bailey wants to spend time with him, then I'm all for it." "And what will Thomas' role **__**be in Bailey's life if there's this other man?" "Well, Tommy's always had the father role in Bailey's life since he was born and even before that, so I really don't think his role will change. If anything it will make Bay, Tommy and I much closer now that Tommy and I are actually together." **_

Jude smiled sadly taking a few steps away from Tommy and turned to look at him again.

"Tommy, I love you too. I'm not walking away. I just need time to think and take this all in. You had your time to yourself, now please just give me mine," Jude requested. He nodded to comply and she walked off in her original direction, never looking back.

When Jude was no longer in view as she walked away Tommy decided to walk back to the house. Since a small weight had been lifted off his shoulders he was feeling slightly better. Now he only hoped that things would get better once he and Jude talked about things. And there would definitely be a lot of things for them to talk about.

Tommy walked in towards the playroom where the kids were all in and probably Claudette too. She had always loved kids and that's why she became a teacher for the younger ages. Dette always knew what to do with kids and had the patience too. She would always be the one to be with all the kids in one big group when she became tired with the adults.

As Tommy stood at the opening of the door and saw Claudette playing with the girls. He looked around then grinned as he saw his parents sitting at the window seat and Gerard was reading a book to Bailey who was seated in between them. Gwen saw Tommy and got up from her seat to join her son. Claudette noticed the woe in her brother's eyes just as Gwen did and decided to join them.

The three stood at the end of the hallway out of view from the children.

"So how'd it go?" Claudette first asked. Gwen looked at Tommy oddly.

He noticed and said, "I told her Mom, earlier," and Gwen nodded knowing the closeness of her twins.

Tommy looked back at his sister, "Well, she's definitely shocked to say the least. She wanted to be left alone so she could think."

Claudette laughed. "What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"You two are so much alike it's funny. Earlier you wanted to be left alone after hearing the news. And now she wanted to be left alone after hearing it. You and Jude are really meant to be."

Tommy smiled at his sister's observation knowing it was very true. He and Jude were so much alike that they would butt heads when they would disagree on things.

"So what do you think she's doing right now?"

"She's probably walking around the garden, thinking or talking to herself. And knowing her she most likely called Mason or Sadie her sister to talk."

"Are you okay Thomas?" Gwen asked her son.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Jude seemed so bitter earlier."

"Son, I think she was just shocked. Think about the situation. Why did she want to be inseminated instead being with someone she loves the normal way at that time."

"Well, I did ask her that and I did actually offer her to be the father."

"You did?!" Claudette quietly shouted. She was surprised that her brother would make such a bold offer.

"Yea, but she didn't want it and I even told her that I love her."

"So what happened?"

"When Jude was inseminated she was 18. She made the decision before she turned 18. No one really agreed to it, but she was determined so all we could do was support her. She didn't want to have sex with anyone unless there was unconditional love between them or us."

"So she didn't believe you when you told her you loved her?" His sister asked more intrigued and wanting to find out more.

"She did believe me, but she said it wasn't that kind of love. And stupid me at the time I was scared. You know I've never truly loved anyone before. But that all changed when I met her."

Gwen and Claudette continued to listen to Tommy as he explained.

"At that time I was 22 and Jude was 17 when we had the discussion. She knew that she was young, but she was ready for it. Jude's career was set and going strong, she had plans already to buy the house she wanted and already looked into the artificial insemination process. She didn't want me to be a part of it physically, mentally and emotionally because she didn't want me to be responsible for something that I was not ready for. I hate to say it, but she was right. I don't think I was ready at that time, but Jude definitely was. But even though I was not involved physically with Jude, emotionally and mentally I was."

Gwen jumped in to get a better understanding. "So even though you were not involved sexually or physically in the creation of Bailey, you were still part of the whole process?"

Tommy nodded, "Yes. I was there during the procedure. I was always with her during her entire pregnancy, even when she didn't want me to be. I was still there, until the day Bailey was born to now. I chose to be there for Jude and Bailey because I wanted to be."

"So you were always his father and didn't even know it." Claudette told Tommy and he nodded again.

"Me finding out today that I am really Bay's father is just bonus in my life, along with Jude and I being together. I'm gonna go find Jude so we can talk. But do me favor and don't tell anyone else yet until I talk to Jude first."

They all agreed and Tommy slowly walked down the hallway. He stopped and looked at his son who was now playing with his soon-to-cousins and smiled feeling so proud as any parent would of their child.

Jude sat in the gazebo by herself thinking about the news she received. 'Tommy is really Bailey's father. How is it possible? Well I know what happened. But still, of all people, I just happened to pick Tommy.' Jude remembered the day she was reviewing donor applications. It was only on paper, but this one person had won her heart.

**Flashback to February over 4 years ago…**

**Vancouver** **Fertility Clinic**

**Donor no. 204242**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5' 11"**

**Weight: 150 lbs.**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue-Gray**

**Highest**

**Education: Business degree**

**Occupation: Music industry**

**Talent(s): Plays piano, guitar & sings occasionally, write music**

**Hobbies: Making music**

**Sports: Whatever I feel like playing at the moment**

**Favorite**

**Food: Italian & Chinese**

**Color: Blue **

**Music: Any, mostly rock**

**Other: My sports car**

**About yourself: About me…One word to describe me is "Music." I live, sleep and breathe music. Music is my life. I see music in every aspect of my life, in the things I do, the people I see and in the things that happen to me. Music is the best way that I express myself. I see it as a way to communicate to the world and to the people in my life. Music is what keeps me grounded no matter what I'm feeling, whether it's happy, angry, hurt, and sad or even confused. Music is part of my heart, my mind, my soul. Music is my life line.**

**End flashback…**

Different things began to float around in Jude's mind. 'God, even on paper we have a connection. How is that possible? And out of all times to find out that Tommy is Bailey's father is when my son. No, our son is possibly dying.' Jude felt tears beginning to develop and slowly drop onto her cheek.

To make matters worse, she was questioning her feelings all of a sudden. 'Why should it make any difference now that I find out Tommy is Bay's father? It should actually just be easier to accept, not difficult. I love Tommy. Bailey loves Tommy. Tommy loves us. But why am I having a hard time accepting it then?'

Jude felt so lost and confused that she needed to talk to someone other than her own mind.. Jude stood up and started walking around the garden as he made her call.

"Jude?" "Yea it's me."

"Why are you calling? Is everything ok? Is Bailey ok?"

"Yes he's fine, but I'm not."

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know I can, but I want another set of ears. Can you call this number for me?"

"Sure."

"Hi Jude!" "Hi Mase!" "What's up?! Is everything ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I have Sadie on the line too. I had her 3-way you."

"Hey Sadie!" "Hey Mason!"

"So Jude, what's going on?" Sadie asked her little sister.

"Well I have some news for you guys, but you can't tell anyone yet, not even Dad or Kwest. And Mason you can't say anything to Chaz either."

"Fine," the other two replied together.

"So what is it Jude?" asked Mason.

"Oh, I know. Tommy proposed!" Sadie said excitedly.

"No Sadie. I wish it was that. It would probably be so much easier to deal with."

"Then what is it, Jude?" she asked. Jude let out a deep breath and said quickly somewhat mumbling hoping they didn't catch it, "Tommy is Bailey's father."

"What Jude? I thought you said, "Tommy is Bailey's father," Mason responded but repeated Jude's words much slower.

"Jude, did we hear that correctly. Bailey is Tommy's son," Sadie confirmed.

"Yes, that's what I said."

"How is that possible?" Mason asked and Jude told her sister and best friend the whole entire story and what had gone on that day so far. From when she met Tommy's parents, to the wrath of Tommy's sisters, 20 questions with Tommy's mom and finally receiving the news from Tommy.

"Guys, what do I do?" Jude asked the duo over the phone.

"The reason I did this was so I wouldn't have permanent ties with the biological father. I would never have to worry about him being responsible, hurting me or Bailey or leaving."

"And what difference does it make now Jude," Mason began.

"Tommy's always been a part of your life since you met him. He's been a part of Bailey's life since the day you had the insemination procedure done. He was there when Bailey was born and is still in your lives till this very day."

"Jude, why are you making this so difficult for yourself? This should be the happiest day of your life. To find out that the man you love is actually the father of your son," Sadie told Jude in a genuine happy tone. She didn't want her sister to be sad a moment like this when it was clearly a moment to celebrate.

"Jude honey, I think you know what to do. You're just scared," Mason explained.

"Jude, do you love Bailey?" Sadie asked.

"Yes, of course I do."

"Do you love Tommy?" she asked next.

"Yes. I always have," Jude replied.

"And don't you think Tommy has every right to have the role and title and Bailey's father? Especially since he's always been there for the both of you? He didn't even have to be there at the time since he wasn't Bay's father, but he was Jude. He was always there for in good times and in bad." Mason finished hoping Jude would no longer be confused.

Jude sat there listening to every word Sadie and Mason had to say.

"Jude," Sadie called out. "Yea." "Are you okay? Do you think you know what to do now?" the concerned sister asked.

"Yea, I think I do," Jude replied sounding still a bit hesitant.

"You think you know or you do know," Mason stated wanting Jude to make a decision and not doubt her own self.

"No, I know what to do Mase," she told him.

"Jude, the best answer would be to follow your heart, and you know what that is," Sadie said lastly hoping Jude would finally have her answer.

"Thanks for the talk guys. I really needed it," Jude told her sister and best friend.

"Anytime sis!" "No problem sweetie, you know we're always here for you," Mason reminded her.

"I know. Bye guys!"

"Bye Jude!" the other two said and the calls ended.

Jude walked around the garden and ended up at the pool. She walked around and sat at the end by the rock waterfall. The sound of the trickling water was relaxing and allowed her to clear her mind. She sat on the ground so her back was leaning against the pool and closed her eyes to enjoy the mock sound of a waterfall in paradise.

Tommy stood out on the patio looking around to see if he could find Jude. He caught site of her by the pool at his favorite spot, the waterfall. His own little paradise. He walked down in the direction to where Jude was at and just watched her. His eyes fixated on the beauty of his girlfriend. The closer Tommy got, the more nervous he became, not knowing what he should say or what she was going to say to him.

Jude heard the faint footsteps coming closer and becoming a bit louder. There was a slight breeze and she could smell his cologne in the air and knew he was near. As soon as the footsteps stopped she slowly opened her eyes and there was Tommy standing directly in front of her.

"Hey," he called out looking down at her.

"Hey," she replied. Tommy held his right hand out for her to take so she could stand up.

"Are you okay? Or did you need more time? Cuz if you do I could come back later."

"No Tommy. I'm fine. I think I've had enough time to think," Jude softly replied.

Jude looked at their hands perfectly entwined and tugged at him to walk with her back towards the gazebo. The reached the gazebo and sat down quietly facing each other leaving their hands attached.

"Jude, I wan…" Tommy started but was immediately cut off by Jude.

"Tommy don't, I want to apologize for how I reacted earlier."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Wait, let me finish." Tommy nodded his head for her to proceed.

"Finding out that you are actually Bailey's father is a big shock to me. You know I turned down your offer and did the insemination because I didn't want you to take responsibility at such a young age when I decided to have Bailey. But throughout the whole entire time, you decided to take responsibility anyway without even being asked. You have always been Bailey's father and now it's just reality kicking in that you are his father even by blood. Thank you for everything if I've never said it to you before."

Tommy smiled as Jude finished her little speech and from that he knew things would be okay.

"Jude, when I found out Bailey was actually mine; I was shocked just like I told you earlier. But at the same time I was so happy, ecstatic even. To be honest with you, you were right in the beginning that I wasn't ready to take responsibility for a child at that time. But the only reason I felt like that was because I was just scared."

"Why were you scared?" Jude wondered.

"I was scared because at that time when I said I loved you, I really meant it, and I have never truly loved anyone before until I met you. But you decided that our love was not true unconditional love. Well in reality it was, but I was too scared and stupid to admit it and correct you before. I took responsibility for you and Bay because I love you both and I wanted to. I was ready to be a father from the very beginning. What I wasn't ready for was to admit that I truly loved you."

"So are you truly ready now to love me and Bailey, unconditionally, Tommy?" Jude asked.

"You're not going to keep Bailey from me?" Tommy asked. Jude was surprised that he brought it up earlier thinking that she'd actually do that.

She immediately shook her head, "No Tommy! I would never do that to you. And even if someone else were the father I would not keep them from getting to know their son if they really wanted to be a part of his life. But in all honesty and I should have said this before, I'm so happy that you're Bailey's father and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Tommy smiled and leaned into Jude's face and kissed her sweetly. Jude smiled back after they pulled apart and wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Tommy," Jude whispered in his hear. "I love you too Jude."

"So what do we do now?" Jude asked.

"Well, my parents and Dette know and you told Mason and Sadie. I figured we could tell Bailey tonight and everyone else here tomorrow and tell everyone else once we get back home. And as soon as we get back I'll also get a DNA test."

"Tommy you don't have to do that."

"Jude, I'm not saying that I don't believe I'm Bay's father, because in my heart I know he's my son, I can feel it. And no matter what happens true or not he'll always be my son. Our son."

Jude smiled at Tommy as he proudly called Bailey his son.

"But just as a precautionary measure, I want to get tested and they might need Bay too," Tommy explained.

Jude kissed Tommy and replied, "Sounds like a plan to me. I think we should have a party on Saturday. Let's invite you family over to the house so everyone can get to know each other," Jude suggested.

"That's a great idea. Especially since Bay's first chemo treatment will be that Thursday he could use the cheering up."

After Tommy's last comment Jude began to tear realizing that the other part of their reality was their son had cancer.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. I'm sorry I mentioned it. I just wanted to agree with your idea," Tommy comforted as he pulled her into his arms.

Jude wiped her tears, "it's okay. It's just another part of our reality that we have to live through."

"Baby let's not talk about it until tomorrow once we tell everyone here because we may need them to get tested for a bone marrow match if needed. But for tonight, let's enjoy each being together as a family. Okay." Jude smiled and nodded to agree.

Tommy moved Jude back a bit from the hug to look into her eyes.

"So who did you call?" He asked to change the sad subject.

"What do you mean?" Jude asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb Harrison. I know you called someone to talk. So who did you call?"

Jude smiled, "Sadie and I had her 3-way Mason."

Tommy smiled knowing he was right. "I knew you call one of them."

"How did you know?"

"I know because if you can't talk to me when there's something bothering you, you either talk to Sadie, Mason or Kwest."

"So who do you talk to when something's bothering you if you don't talk to me?"

Tommy smiled because she knew him so well. "I usually call Kwest, Dette, or Chaz."

Jude and Tommy continued talking about the news. They both knew there was still a lot to discuss, such as living arrangements, changing Bailey's name, the media if and once they find out. All in all, everything was looking up. But there was one last important thing they had to take care of.

From a distance Jude and Tommy hear footsteps coming near followed by, "Mommy, Daddy where are you?!"

Claudette suddenly appeared with Bailey by her side. "This little one here was looking for his "parents," she said.

Jude and Tommy looked at their son and smiled, and thanked Claudette for bringing him as she walked back towards the house. Tommy picked up his son and placed him on his lap. Jude pushed Bailey's hair back away from his eyes.

"Bailey honey." "Yes Mommy."

"Um Tommy and I have something very important to tell you. Remember when I asked you about Tommy and how you call him "Daddy?"

"Yes Mommy I remember. You said Tommy wasn't my real Daddy because he's not the one who made me."

"Yes that's right. Well I have something to tell you about Tommy."

"What about Tommy, Mommy?" Bay asked looking up at his father.

"Bay honey, Tommy is your….."


End file.
